Darjeeling
by Andrea P. Lancer
Summary: Caitlyn toma un caso muy peculiar de robo, teniendo por cliente a Soraka, que sin mucho esfuerzo logra meterse en la mente de la sheriff obligándola a moverse de forma muy poco profesional (M x sexual stuff - PWP)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen… solo estoy molesta y escribo cuando no me siento bien… y nada… me gustaría sentirme bien._

* * *

 _-Capítulo 1-_

* * *

 _ **-Estaba pensando en ella-**_

* * *

—De nuevo… ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?

Jayce levantó su vista buscando a quien le hablaba, y encontró a Caitlyn parada atrás de la ventana, observando hacia afuera de la oficina.

La sheriff se encontraba de brazos cruzados, en una de sus manos sostenía los papeles de notificación, y su rostro dejaba ver la desconfianza que tenía para lo que observaba afuera.

En la sala de espera sentada en una banca, como si fuera lo único que no encajaba en la imagen, se encontraba una criatura delgada, femenina, cuyo cuerno sobresalía de su frente haciendo que todo el personal del lugar le pusiera atención aparte de notar el tono de su piel en un lila claro.

— Ya lo leíste en los papeles, vino a denunciar un robo— explicó con simpleza el hombre, tratando el asunto como si no fuera la gran cosa.

— Ni siquiera es ciudadana de Piltover— contestó suspirando, encarando a su compañero— no solo no es de por aquí, está realmente lejos de donde debería estar ¿Robo? ¿Y por qué debería de concernirnos eso?

— Bueno, es nuestro trabajo ¿No es así? Ya hizo la denuncia, es suficiente para poner a algunos de nuestros hombres a trabajar si estás ocupada — comentó y su jefa le enarcó una ceja— ¿Por qué no dejas de dar vueltas y me dices cual es el problema?

— Soraka es un ser con poderes superiores a muchos de mis hombres, su magia podría dar rápidamente con lo que sea que haya perdido o quien le haya robado ¿Por qué hacer una denuncia como si fuera una persona normal… y en Piltover?

— Bueno… podrías preguntarle ¿No crees?— sentencio el mayor y se dirigió a la silla detrás del escritorio, el lugar de la sheriff, tomando asiento como si fuera el suyo— no hay mucho por hacer en estos días, las cosas ha estado bien… si tanta curiosidad te da...

Caitlyn sabía que ese tipo de casos se asignaban a oficiales de menor categoría, y el correcto operar seria hacer eso, pero la situación le parecía no tener ni pie ni cabeza.

—Supongo que puedo tomar este caso- terminó diciendo- si algo sucede…

—Yo me encargo.

—Avísame, yo soy la que estoy a cargo— corrigió, pero Jayce solo le hizo un ademan con la mano para que marchara.

Caitlyn salió de su oficina haciendo que todos los demás oficiales dejaran de observar con curiosidad a Soraka y volvieran a disimular atención en sus asuntos.

La tiradora levantó los papeles a la altura del pecho, haciendo como si los leyera cuando se detuvo en frente de la muchacha.

—Denunciaste un robo ¿No es así?— preguntó sin mirarla, pero al no recibir respuesta tuvo que poner sus ojos en la chica.

Soraka le sonrió como si hubiera estado esperando a que lo hiciera y asintió.

—Sí.

—Muy bien, tomare tu caso… Soraka— terminó diciendo y la chica asintió- soy la sheriff de aquí…

—Caitlyn— se adelantó mirándola con atención— lo sé.

—Supongo que en realidad ninguna de las dos necesitamos presentación.

—Supongo que no, pero lo hubiera preferido— comentó con honestidad, haciendo sentir torpe a la oficial por el trato tan tosco con que se estaba dirigiendo.

—Lo lamento—respondió tratando de sonar menos rígida— día largo— se excusó y de repente la desconfianza que tenía para con la curandera desapareció.

—Está bien, lo entiendo… lo he estado teniendo.

— ¿Robaron algo muy importante para ti?

—Sí, mi báculo.

Caitlyn había visto la imagen en los documentos, pero no esperaba que sea el mismo báculo de Soraka lo que estaba en juego.

— ¿Alguna idea de quien pueda ser nuestro ladrón?

—No.

Antes de seguir con las preguntas, la oficial volvió a mirar los papeles. El ruido a su alrededor le hizo notar que los hombres se estaban retirando de a poco y la luz anaranjada que salía de las ventana le hacían saber que pronto anochecería.

—Una cosa más— agregó Soraka extendiendo su mano y mostrando unas gemas amarillas.

— ¿Qué es?

—No tengo idea—confesó— pero estaban en el lugar donde vi por última vez mi báculo.

—La llevare al laboratorio— dijo tomando las gemas en sus manos. Estaba por ir a su oficina en busca de una bolsa de investigación, cuando notó a Jayce saliendo de allí, listo para regresar a su casa.

Volteo a ver de nuevo a la curandera.

—Tomaremos tu caso, como ya dije. Aún tengo muchas preguntas por hacerte, como por ejemplo ¿Por qué vienes a buscar a Piltover?—comentó Caitlyn— pero es muy tarde y no podremos avanzar mucho, también con las pruebas de laboratorio. Mañana temprano empezaremos de lleno con todo esto ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo—contestó en compresión.

—Bien… y ahora supondré que acabas de llegar a la ciudad.

—Así es.

— ¿Ya sabes dónde te vas a quedar?

—Oh… no, pero supongo que no costara nada encontrar un buen hotel.

—Sí, hay muchos por aquí cerca— agrego la oficial y le dio un nuevo vistazo a la curandera, para un viaje tan largo viajaba muy ligera, solo llevaba un pequeño bolso— ¿Tienes dinero?

Como respuesta Soraka saco de su bolso unas gemas azules y rojas.

—Sí, eso vale mucho-comentó Caitlyn reconociendo el valor— pero los hoteles de aquí, los legales por lo menos, se manejan solo con la moneda de Piltover, por ley. Podrías cambiar esas gemas en un banco… pero por la hora que es ya…

—Oh…- comentó entendiendo el problema en el que estaba— supongo que no lo pensé bien, solo quería llegar aquí como prioridad…

—Descuida— contestó de inmediato, viendo como interrumpía los pensamientos de la maga al tratar de buscar una solución— puedes pasar esta noche en mi apartamento.

—Oh, por favor, no. No es necesario que te tomes esa molestia.}

—Por favor— la interrumpió— tómalo como una disculpa por mi falta de modelas al "no" presentarme.

—Te pagare, lo prometo.

—No necesito que se me pague por eso, tengo dinero— comentó vagamente, volviendo a su oficina por las cosas que necesitaba— vamos.

* * *

La planta de su pie resbalaba en la sabana cuando buscaba en donde apoyarse y con una de sus manos agarraba la frazada para poder alejarse, tratando de subir más a la cabecera de su cama…

No lo lograba.

El cuerpo que tenía encima era lo suficientemente pesado para que con una sola mano pudiera impulsarse y alejarse.

Volvió a sentir el suave rozar de unos labios entremedio de sus pechos, haciéndola escarmentar, llevando rápidamente su otro mano al encuentro de ese rostro, tratando de alejarlo de su piel, que expuesta recibía esas caricias.

Una cabellera blanca recibió a su palma y bajo su tacto pudo notar que el rostro se elevaba a ella.

Ahora unos grandes y brillantes ojos amarillos la inspeccionaban, con una interrogante en su mirada que Caitlyn no supo bien cómo interpretar.

Soraka sonrió comprensivamente y, acomodándose con una mano su mechón detrás de su puntiaguda oreja, descendió sus labios directamente sobre el pecho de la otra chica, besando su ya sobresaliente pezón.

Caitlyn largo un quejido desde su garganta, volviendo la vista al techo de su habitación.

No podía verla ahora, pero sentía como la boca de la curandera se movía en su piel, dándole pequeñas succiones en la zona, sumando su lengua luego para contornear la zona sonrojada que tenía. Raspando con sus dientes lo sobresaliente y duro que se había puesto su botón.

Largó un suspiro entrecortado cuando la humedad de esa boca dejo su pecho. Ahora las caricias las sentía en su estómago, mientras la nariz de la peliblanca delineaba su abdomen, sin detenerse realmente hasta llegar a su vientre, donde plantaba húmedos besos.

No puso resistencia cuando los brazos de Soraka abrazaron cada una de sus piernas, abriéndolas, haciéndole lugar a su rostro.

Caitlyn sabía lo que seguía pero no pudo contener el grito de sorpresa cuando, sin hacerse esperar, la lengua de la otra chica ya se paseaba por sus pliegues inferiores.

Se tapó con ambas manos la boca para tratar de disimular los gemidos, cada vez más fuertes e incontrolables, debido a la repentina velocidad y persistencia en la que Soraka indagaba en su centro.

Sin piedad, sin miramientos, sin detenerse y aumentando el ritmo.

Como si su boca hubiera encontrado algo realmente atractivo en lo que ponerle toda su atención.

Caitlyn identificó casi el mismo patrón de antes. La boca de la curandera succionaba y soltaba en momentos impredecibles la sensible piel que se le mostraba, para luego empujar con su lengua marcando patrones que le hacían cortar su respiración. Sentía como los dientes rozaban su botón, a veces atrapándolo con cuidado.

Se sintió penetrada varias veces por esa lengua que no dejaba de empujar, pero no fue hasta que Soraka levantó un poco sus brazos, obligando a Caitlyn a que levantara su cadera, que esta hundió más su cara y acelerara sus movimientos, persistiendo sin cuidado.

Pudo sentir el orgasmo antes de que llegara, como una ola que le era imposible de detener que al chocar la invadió desde el centro hasta su cabeza, erizando su nuca mientras aún se tapaba la boca, totalmente contraída.

Los besos y las caricias de Soraka aun así siguieron luego de haber acabado, de una forma perezosa y tranquila mientras su cuerpo se calmaba.

Abrió de golpe los ojos y corrió su frazada casi tirándola al otro lado de la habitación, estaba sola y no había nadie en su cama.

Su respiración era agitada y podía jurar que aun sentía los dedos, que la habían sostenido, marcados en sus muslos.

Le tomó unos cuantos buenos segundos convencerse de que solo había sido un sueño.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y se sintió infantil notando que su ropa interior estaba húmeda.

"Como todo un puberto" pensó sentándose en la cama resolviendo bañarse pronto.

Llevaba solo su ropa interior y una larga camiseta lila. Tenía prendas para dormir y las amaba, pero esa noche simplemente encontró su vieja camiseta y prefirió usarla.

Salió de su habitación, encarando al baño que quedaba cruzando la sala del apartamento y notó tarde su error.

Más bien este le saludó para que pudiera notarlo.

—Buenos días.

Caitlyn se sobresaltó, y como refugio se dirigió velozmente a la isla de la cocina, poniéndose del otro lado, tapando la desnudez de su parte baja que solo era cubierta por su culotte.

— ¡Buenos días!—contestó de inmediato viendo a Soraka, no olvidando sus modales y tratando de verse natural. Como si desde un principio sus intenciones hubieran sido salir así a la cocina- ¿Estas despierta desde temprano? ¿Ya desayunaste?

Ante la pregunta la maga negó con la cabeza, le sonreía amablemente desde su posición de parada en el medio de la sala.

—Bien ¿Quieres un té?— preguntó dirigiéndose a la alacena y sacando de ella lo necesario para preparar el desayuno para ambas

—Eso suena bien

—Perfecto— comentó asintiendo, bajando ya las cosas.

En su cabeza ideo preparar un poco el desayuno, dejando el agua hervir y mientras esta estaba lista volver a su habitación por un pantalón.

Miró hacia su puerta, pensando que era el mejor plan y cuando volvió su vista notó la presencia de la otra chica al lado suyo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó nuevamente tratando de esconder el asombro por la repentina cercanía.

— ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?— preguntó la curandera, aun sonriéndole, aunque en su gestó Caitlyn notó algo que la hacía sentir incomoda.

—No, está bien, gracias- contestó con cortesía— solo dejare el agua hervir mientras…

Se detuvo en su escusa ya que por alguna razón la peliblanca se acercó un poco más a ella, haciéndola incomodar pero ingeniándosela para sostenerle la mirada.

—Hueles gracioso.

— ¿Huelo… gracioso?— repitió si entender la sheriff. Le tomó un momento relacionar esas palabras con lo que podría ser y se sonrojo violentamente cuando su cabeza concluyo lo peor— ¡Perdón!

— ¿Mmm?—se extrañó Soraka ante la incomodidad y distancia que marcó de repente la dueña de casa— no dije que olieras mal— agregó aun sonriendo— solo dije que olías gracioso.

—Como sea, dejare el agua, iré a cambiarme— habló alejándose, sin tener intenciones de seguir esa peculiar charla.

* * *

Para su desgracia el desayuno tampoco fue algo placentero para Caitlyn, ni siquiera cómodo.

Solo podía pensar en lo que la maga dijo esa mañana y lo que había soñado. Para varias, cada vez que miraba hacia la chica de ojos amarillos, esta seguía manteniendo su sonrisa, lejos de tranquilizarla, comenzaba a pensar que sabía un chiste que ella no, y comenzaba a pensar que ella misma lo era.

—Perdóname.

Las palabras la hicieron volver a la mesa y miró con curiosidad a Soraka.

—Tú has sido muy amable al dejarme pasar la noche en tu hogar, aparte de tomar en manos propias mi caso y hacerme sentir cómoda— comenzó a decir la maga— y yo te estoy haciendo pasar un mal momento, perdóname.

—No tienes de que disculparte— contestó honestamente la anfitriona.

— Si tengo— la corrigió y Caitlyn notó que las mejillas tomaban color— después de todo es mi culpa que hayas soñado… lo que hayas soñado y te levantaras así. Debe ser muy incómodo para ti y no debes entender nada, lo lamento.

"¿… Que dijo?

— ¿Qué? ¡No!— habló de inmediato cuando entendió algo de lo que se le decía— no sé de qué hablas pero… no ¿Soñar? Pfff…. Yo no sueño.

"¿De verdad, Caitlyn, de verdad?" pensó al notar lo tonto de lo que decía y como estaba quedando en evidencia, sin embargo la otra chica le sonreía compasivamente.

—No tenemos que hablar de esto si no quieres— comentó viendo como la dueña de casa trataba de tomar su té prácticamente escondiéndose dentro de la taza— solo quiero que sepas que es mi culpa y no era mi intención nada de esto. No pienso mal de ti. Me pareces una señorita muy fina y elegante, correcta. No pienso mal de ti— repitió pero las palabras no tenían sentido para la oficial.

— ¿Cómo es tu culpa?—preguntó sacando lo que mayor interrogante sentía— es decir… no es que haya soñado… nada realmente.

—Oh, bueno… es algo vergonzoso para mí decirlo, pero supongo que es justo, por todo lo que te estoy haciendo pasar- introdujo— cuando alguien nos parece muy atractivo, y pensamos en esa persona de ese modo, influenciamos bastante los pensamientos de nuestro blanco… por así decirlo. Más aún si estamos cerca y en un estado de paz, como es el tratar de relajarse para dormir.

— ¿…que?

—Es magia y algo propio de nosotros. Pensé en ti como alguien atractivo desde que hablamos y durante la noche, y te viste influenciada por eso. Supongo que tuviste un sueño… ¿Cómo le llaman ustedes? ¿Húmedo? Lo lamento.

Caitlyn sentía a sus mejillas arder, no hacía falta ningún espejo para saber que su cara le estaba contestando por ella.

— ¿Tu… tu sabes lo que soñé?

—Oh… no, no lo sé. Si te refieres a que sé que hacia yo en tu sueño o que hacías tu… o que hacíamos ambas, no, no lo sé— contestó delineando con sus dedos la taza— pero sé que tu cabeza debió tomar ese tipo de camino, así es como funciona.

— Oh… ok- terminó diciendo aun confundida, pero levemente aliviada de que por lo menos algo de información se la podía guardar para ella.

"Espera… ¿Ella me ve atractiva?... ¿De esa forma?... ¿Ella también soñó conmigo?... ¿De esa forma?"

Caitlyn miró con curiosidad a la curandera, pero esta solo veía el contenido de su taza, aun sonriente y tranquila.

— ¿Tu…? Ammm—comenzó a hablar la oficial— ¿Sueñas también?—- terminó preguntando a lo que Soraka negó levemente.

Ahora Caitlyn no sabía si las criaturas como Soraka soñaban en absoluto o no había soñado anoche, o si había soñado no había sido con ella y de esa forma, pero se conformó con saber que por lo menos lo último era así: Soraka no había soñado como ella.

— ¿Y lo que pasó fue porque estabas cerca cuando dormíamos?— siguió indagando y Soraka asintió— ¿Y porque me ves atractiva?

—Lo eres.

La honestidad la tomó con la guardia baja, pero lo disimuló volviendo su atención a la taza, que ya estaba vacía.

—Si ya terminaste de desayunar, será mejor que nos preparemos para ir a la… ammm— las palabras le costaban llegar a su cabeza— podemos llevar esas piedras a los laboratorios de investigación. Mientras antes mejor… nos darán los resultados… antes… por eso mejor si lo hacemos de una vez… llevar las piedras me refiero.

—Claro— contestó con calma, notando como cada vez la incomodidad invadía a oficial.

—Bien— asintió y se puso de pie para alistarse, pero antes de llegar a su habitación volvió a mirar a la otra chica, la observaba con una sonrisa, y espero por si quería decirle algo.

—Oh… solo me preguntaba— comentó Soraka, sonrojándose pero dispuesta a terminar— ¿Estuve bien en tu sueño?

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

Ammm… si… eso… yeah… se me ocurrió de repente anoche y no me dejo dormir.

¿Interesante? ¿No? Bueno… Lunes… ojala tengan linda semana.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenece… y me puse muy enferma agh… lo cual es malo para mi pero bueno para ustedes ya que debo hacer reposo y tengo pocas cosas por hacer en cama… como escribir._

* * *

 _-Capítulo 2-_

* * *

 _ **-Estaba pensando en mí-**_

* * *

Caitlyn podía sentir lo frio de la pared en su espalda en contraste a lo caliente que sentía el resto de su cuerpo.

Sus palmas hervían al tacto de la piel que tocaban, la cual parecía apenas tibia, suave, calma, tan diferente a como ella se encontraba.

Sus yemas se hundieron en la espalda, en esa piel de color singular, cuando sintió la intervención de otro dedo en su ser.

Soraka llevaba estimulándola ya un rato, y no era necesariamente ella entrando lo que la hacía reaccionar esta vez, sino lo alto y fuerte que subía ya su muñeca.

La sheriff trataba de que el peso de su cuerpo no cayera solo en la mano de la curandera, abrazándose a ella y apoyado la punta del pie en el suelo, pues el otro hacía tiempo que se había aferrado a una de las piernas de la otra chica.

—Me… me duele.

Pero las palabras habían salido como un leve susurro y, por más que eran ciertas, el dolor era fácilmente opacado por las olas de placer que nacían con cada movimiento de Soraka.

Apretó fuerte los dientes cuando creyó que se iba a caer, su pie estaba apenas tocando el suelo, ya casi sus dedos se despegaban de la superficie y fue cuando cayó…

Su cama se estremeció al recibirla, o eso le pareció, como si hubiera caído de cierta altura sobre ella.

Jadeaba y se sentía traspirada.

Su cabeza no tardó en adivinar lo que había pasado, pues esta era ya la cuarta noche que llevaba con ese tipo de sueños.

Sin levantarse de la cama miró hacia su puerta, apoyando una mano sobre su frente y suspirando.

No quería tener que salir. Sabía lo que le esperaba del otro lado: Una cálida sonrisa y actitud servicial y amable.

Aun cuando Soraka sabía el tipo de sueños que tenia se mostraba gentil y no mencionaba el asunto por consideración a la dueña de casa.

"Aun así es muy vergonzoso"

* * *

—Pareces estresada.

La frente de Caitlyn estaba apoyada en los dorsos de sus manos mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa, con la cabeza agachada.

Reconocía la voz, aunque no era una típica en su oficina, y aun así no levantó la mirada, solo largo un gruñido para confirmar lo que se le decía.

—Lo está— contestó Jayce por ella, entrando también a la oficina— ten Ezreal ¿Esto es lo que pedias?

—Oh… sí, muchas gracias— contestó el chico recibiendo unas fotos de lo que parecía una copa antigua- ¿Qué tiene?

— Está tomando un caso de robo.

— ¿Y qué tiene de complicado?

—Bueno, en primer lugar la víctima no es de Piltover, y en segundo lugar hay pocas pistas.

— ¿No es de Piltover?

—No.

— ¿Y porque tomó el caso?

—Es un poco curioso, la victima está convencida que el ladrón está aquí.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabe?

—Bueno… es Soraka.

— ¿Eh? ¿Soraka es la victima?

—Así es. Y por lo fuerte que es su magia, y vínculo con el objeto robado, se puede tomar en serio lo que siente respecto a que el ladrón está aquí.

—Oh… ya veo. Aun así es un caso de robo y nada más. Ya resolvió cosas más complicadas.

—Lo sé, pero ha venido al trabajo así desde que esto comenzó.

— ¿Le preocupa en particular?

—Debe ser, después de todo Soraka se ha estado quedando en su departamento desde que llego.

—Eso es extraño, Caitlyn detesta que la gente siquiera la visite ¿Crees que le generó simpatía? Conozco a Soraka y es difícil de no querer pero…

—Ustedes dos…—comentó la sheriff en tono grave— dejen de hablar como si no estuviera aquí.

—Perdón— contestaron ambos, poniéndose rígidos ante la fría mirada que recibían.

Caitlyn suspiró y apoyó ahora su quijada entre sus manos. Echo su mirada por las ventanas de u oficina. Del otro lado podía ver a sus oficiales, uno de ellos hablaba con Soraka y la conducía a otro despacho. Volvió a largar un suspiro cuando la curandera desapareció de su vista.

— ¿Van a interrogarla de nuevo?— preguntó Jayce que también había visto la secuencia.

—Llame a Tickel— explicó Caitlyn— él nos ayudó antes mediante hipnosis en otros caso, ayudaba a las víctimas a recordar cosas que su memoria había bloqueado… quizás ayude ahora.

—Eso no servirá— explicó Ezreal tomando asiento en un sofá de un costado— Quizás Soraka le pueda dar lecciones a Tickel, ella es mucho más poderosa que un simple sujeto con un péndulo.

—Lo sé— comentó con frustración Caitlyn- pero se me están acabando las ideas.

—-¿Segura que estas bien?— preguntó esta vez Jayce y Caitlyn lo interrogó levantándole una ceja— no has tocado tu té.

Ahora la chica miro su taza a un costado de su escritorio, se lo había traído temprano y seguramente ahora estaría frio.

—Oh… ya había tomado té en casa, Soraka prepara té… por las mañanas.

La mirada de Caitlyn ahora se posaba en el chico rubio, que había emitido una leve risa al comentario y la miraba con una sonrisa aun en su rostro, una casi que le parecía burlesca hacia su persona.

—Es un ser interesante ¿No es así?— preguntó con animó el rubio, pero la chica solo se le quedo viendo— ¿No crees?— insistió.

—Supongo…— terminó admitiendo mirando su escritorio, sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse.

—Viaje mucho con ella, en mis exploraciones cerca de sus tierras, me ayudó muchísimo y es realmente una buena compañía— comenzó a relatar- bueno, aunque eso ya lo sabes ¿No? Si está quedándose en tu hogar, debes estar disfrutándola mucho.

Caitlyn dejó de apoyarse en sus manos y dejo de verse relajada, ahora encarando al chico con enojo, como si se le estuviera insinuando algo de mal gusto.

—Su compañía, me refiero— aclaró el chico, aunque parecía divertido por la nueva reacción— tu sabes, es amable y de fácil habla, da gusto "conversar"… a eso me refiero.

—Ciertamente, parece una mujer muy agradable— comentó Jayce, ajeno al intercambio de mirada de los otros dos.

—Lo es— aseguró Ezreal— no me da pena decir que en algún momento hasta creí estar enamorado de ella ¿Sabes?

— ¿Enamorado?

—Sí— contestó el chico tocándose sus cabellos— ella es muy agradable ¿No es así, Caitlyn?

—Lo es— contestó seriamente la aludida, tratando de trasmitir que lo que se hablaba estaba de más, dándolo por finalizado, pero el chico siguió.

—Siempre me he preguntado cómo se sentirá darle un beso…

— ¡Ezreal!— lo llamó con enojo— estamos hablando de una víctima aquí. Temas como lo que tan agradable es, o lo que acabas de decir, está de sobra y terriblemente fuera de lugar.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Cait! Estas con amigos, en confianza— animó el más chico, ahora mirando a Jayce.

—Bueno…— comenzó el héroe tocándose la quijada, mirando hacia arriba— Es una criatura no humana, es verdad, pero debo admitir que es bastante… "atractiva". No he tenido una oportunidad de sentarme a charlar con ella para decir más.

—Deberías invitarla a tomar algo— propuso el más chico— para saber de lo que hablo.

—No— negó de inmediato la sheriff, mirando aun molesta la charla.

—Claro, como tú la tienes todas las noches, tu curiosidad se ve saciada— protestó el explorador, aun con una sonrisa que a Caitlyn le molestaba mucho-—Pero apuesto a que te lo has preguntando también.

— ¿Preguntarme qué?— interrogó poniendo atención a los papeles en su escritorio.

— ¿Qué se sentiría besarla?

—Yo no me ando preguntando cosas como esas cuando tengo un caso en mano, menos pensando en la victima.

— ¿Eh?— exclamó aun en un tono juguetón— pero es normal preguntárselo ¿No te da curiosidad?

—No.

—Toda su piel es de color lila ¿No lo es también el interior de su boca y lengua?— preguntó aun mirando hacia arriba Jayce.

Esta preguntó hizo que los tres trataran de recordar ese detalle, haciendo que el silencio invadiera el despacho por varios segundos.

— ¿Sabrá diferente de la de los humanos?

Nueva pregunta del mayor que hizo eco en la mente de los tres.

— ¿Ves? Ahora si te lo estas preguntando— exclamó con cierto tono de victoria el chico.

—Dije que no. A diferencia "suya"— dijo, mirando a ambos— yo me tomo los casos con profesionalidad. Solo me interesa encontrar al ladrón, y al báculo, para cerrar esto.

Los tres vieron por los ventanales de la oficina como Soraka salía acompañada de dos oficiales. La curandera miró hacia a donde estaban y le sonrió a Caitlyn, haciéndola incomodar y que volviera su vista a los papeles.

—Iré a saludarla— anuncio Ezreal, poniéndose de pie. La sheriff trató de protestar a esto, pero el rubio se le adelanto— ¿A menos que veas "poco profesional" que saluda a una vieja amiga oficial?

—Para nada— contestó restándole importancia al asunto y volviendo a sus papeles.

Ezreal fue seguido por Jayce, y Caitlyn pudo ver a ambos a lo lejos hablando con Soraka, haciéndola reír.

Suspiró apoyando de nuevo su quijada en una de sus palmas, mirando el té que había abandonado.

— ¿Un beso?

* * *

Llevaba sentada en su sofá de sala, manteniendo el diario frente su cara, pero siguiendo a Soraka con la mirada cada vez que esta no la miraba, en cuanto los ojos amarillos se posaban en ella volvía su vista a las noticias.

— ¿Estas bien?

—Perfectamente— comentó de inmediato la sheriff sonando sospechosa al hacerlo.

—Tus compañeros hoy me comentaron que últimamente parece estresada y por demás cansada…

"Esos malditos sinvergüenzas" pensó cerrando los ojos con fastidio.

—No es nada— contestó con simpleza nuevamente.

—Es por mi culpa ¿No es así?

—No.

—Ezreal es un buen amigo mío, me ofreció quedarme en su hogar en lo que dura el caso— explicó— quizás deba tomar su propuesta si eso hace que descanses mejor.

—Te dije que no eras el problema— contestó y se arrepintió en el momento al notar el mal humor que de repente traía y lo mal que estaba sonando— lo lamento.

Dejó el diario sobre la mesa de té y se refregó la frente.

—Me preocupa no estar avanzando mucho con tu caso— comentó con honestidad— pero por favor créeme cuando te digo que no eres ninguna molestia.

Caitlyn se esforzó por sostenerle la mirada, de modo que la curandera entienda lo que le decía y que le creyera, Soraka terminó asintiendo con una sonrisa y fue suficiente para dar por sentado el tema.

— ¿Quieres que prepare un té?— preguntó la chica y la oficial asintió agradecida.

Como venía siendo ya casi como un ritual, mientras disfrutaban del té, como de cualquier comida que compartieran, hablaban de cosas sin importancia pero interesante para ambas.

Caitlyn sabía que Ezreal tenía razón en lo que dijo. Salvo por lo sueños húmedos y el conocimiento de ambas sobre su existencia, que parecía solo incomodar a la dueña de casa, pasar el rato con Soraka era de lo más agradable de su día. Genuinamente disfrutaba de su compañía.

"¿Un beso?"

El recuerdo de la charla le trajo de nuevo esa interrogante, y se sorprendió a ella misma mirando con detenimiento los labios de la hechicera.

Aclaró con rapidez las dudas de Jayce, por lo menos la mayoría de ellas.

Soraka tenía los labios lilas, de un tono un poco más oscuro que el resto de su rostro, pero el interior de su boca, al igual que su lengua, era muy similar a cualquier humano, de tonos rojos y rosas.

"… en cuanto al sabor…" pensó y una imagen suya tomando los labios de la otra chica apareció velozmente en su cabeza.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Eh?— preguntó distraídamente, alejando su vista de los labios para mirarla a los ojos, ruborizándose al darse cuenta de lo evidente que había sido— oh, perdón, solo pensaba… en cosas.

— ¿En cosas?

—Sí, nada importante- contestó llevando la taza a sus labios. Vio el momento en que su acompañante hizo lo mismo, y se quedó por otros segundos contemplando la zona de porcelana que había tocado.

* * *

Caitlyn resolvió pronto que si tenía curiosidad por un beso, solo debía concentrarse en el siguiente sueño que tuviera por buscar uno.

Soraka fue muy clara cuando hablaron al decir que ella no tenía idea de lo que soñaba más allá de la índole, así que nunca se enteraría que la había besado en sus sueños.

Con eso en mente, y aun sabiendo que de un sueño a la realidad podía haber muchas diferencias, se propuso esa pequeña meta antes de dormir.

La frustración que sintió a la mañana siguiente le pareció sorpresivamente grande.

No solo no pudo soñar con que besaba a Soraka, no soñó con ella en absoluto.

"¿Me habré olvidado de lo que soñé?" se cuestionó en un primer momento, descartando esa posibilidad rápidamente, pues en los anteriores sueños eran difícil de olvidar.

Trató de no complicarse por el asunto y a la noche siguiente se propuso lo mismo, consiguiendo el mismo resultado a la mañana siguiente… y a la que le siguió… y a la mañana que le siguió a esa.

"¿Qué pasa?" se cuestionó ya sentada en su cama "¿Acaso le he dejado de parecer atractiva?"

"¿Ya no piensa en mí?"

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

Me siento tan mal, odio enfermar :,(

Y quiero alguien que se acueste a mi lado y vea Junjou Romantica conmigo, amo el junjou Egoist, lo estaba viendo de nuevo ayer… es tan bello :,( necesito que me apapachen.

Les mandaría besos pero quizás los contagio. Tengan un lindo fin de semana :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen… y yo amo a Ezreal, fue el primer campeón que me compre, y si tuviera que elegir un campeón que más se me parezca… seria él._

* * *

 _-Capítulo 3-_

* * *

 _ **-Estaba pensando en nosotras-**_

* * *

No tenía sentido para Caitlyn, pero el que ahora pudiera dormir bien, sin esos sueños tan intensos que antes tenía y que la hacían sentir agotada por la mañana, irónicamente la hacían sentir menos descansada y más ansiosa ahora.

— ¿Ezreal?

— ¿Mmm?— exclamó el rubio levantando su vista del sofá, donde llevaba tirado leyendo un libro hace un buen rato.

— ¿Qué haces en mi oficina?

Había llegado temprano a su trabajo y al entrar a su despacho la presencia del rubio ya estaba acomodada allí. Ignoró su sonrisa pícara y se sentó en su escritorio, dispuesta a ignorarlo, pero de eso ya había pasado una hora de silencio entre ambos.

—Me aburría en casa.

— ¿Y te diviertes aquí?

—Más o menos.

—… ¿Sabes? Esta es una oficina del estado, se usa para trabajar, podría simplemente correrte y si te niegas pedir que te arresten.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio.

—Pero que interesante... — comentó con desdén el chico y volvió a poner atención a su libro sin moverse del lugar.

Caitlyn suspiró y volvió a tirar su espalda sobre el respaldo de su asiento. Afuera del despacho se veían a su hombre trabajando, yendo y viniendo. Jayce e había pasado a saludar e informar algo que ahora no recordaba, pero había logrado entender que estaría afuera.

"Lo que me da cierto tiempo a solas con este…" pensó mientras volvía su vista a su acompañante al tiempo que este la miraba y le daba una sonrisa "…desvergonzado infeliz"

— ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no?— terminó preguntando la sheriff y el chico dejo la posición de acostado con ánimo, sentándose, poniendo más atención.

—Uy, llego la parte divertida…

—No bromees conmigo. Comúnmente te pasas por aquí cuando hay algún objeto extraño que te interese que tengamos en investigación, o cuando se te llama por tus servicios… no tengo registro de una ni de otra cosa ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pero ya te conteste eso, me aburría en casa.

—Pues será mejor que te regreses y encuentres algo divertido que hacer fuera de mi vista.

—Estamos de mal humor hoy ¿Eh? Tranquila, si tanto te molesta supongo que puedo…— comenzó a hablar el chico mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta— decirle a Soraka si no quiere salir por ahí a pasar el tiempo, de verdad me aburro solo en mi casa y quizás…— ahora hacia una pausa mientras abría la puerta de salida y le sostenía la mordaz vista que salía de la oficial— me pueda acompañar.

El chico no se movió del lugar mientras le sonreía, pasaron vario segundos hasta que Caitlyn también le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque de manera forzada.

—Tu… definitivamente… sabes algo que yo no… ¿No es así?

—Bueno, se muchas cosas que tu no- comentó el rubio llevándose una mano a su quijada- soy un explorador muy experimentado sabes, apuesto que se mas sobre casi cualquier tema de…

—Hablo de Soraka.

— ¡Ooooohhhh! De Sooorakaaa— exclamó fingiendo realización— si, también se mas que tu sobre ese tema.

Caitlyn podía sentir un ligero tic de estrés en sus ojos derecho mientras contemplaba al muchacho.

— ¿Podrías… por favor… decirme lo que sabes?

El explorador se acercó hasta su escritorio, con el mismo buen humor que traía ese día y se sentó en la silla en frente de este.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Bueno, lo que sea que nos ayude con el caso de robo.

—Sí que tienes una cabeza dura ¿Eh?

— ¿Disculpa?

—Vas a sostener la mentira inclusive hasta para contigo misma hasta la muerte.

—No sé de qué hablas.

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo tener curiosidad?— cuestionó el rubio con naturalidad— es lo que nos hace humanos y más listos: ser curiosos… y es normal que sientas curiosidad por Soraka.

—Yo no siento curiosidad por Soraka y…

—Invítala a comer algo, hablen.

—Ya hablamos, se está quedando en mi casa ¿No lo recuerdas? Hablamos demasiado.

— ¿Tan mal se te dan las mujeres entonces?

Como respuesta Caitlyn dio una mirada fría y severa, sin perturbarse y haciendo notar su desaprobación ante la pregunta.

—No pretendo nada de ella— contestó con cierto tonó de conclusión y volvió su vista a su escritorio, el rubio suspiró en resignación, luego se puso de pie y se dispuso a retirarse.

—Ella siempre es amable, seguro dará una respuesta favorable a tu curiosidad si solo se lo preguntas.

* * *

"¿Qué le pregunte qué, exactamente?"

—… y por eso la variedad me llama la atención, también la forma en la que venden el té— siguió hablando Soraka desde su lugar en el sofá— Por más que sea una enorme ciudad aun resguardan bien el disfrutar de pequeñas cosas ¿No es así?

—… ¿Mmm?— contestó aun metida en sus pensamientos. Solo luego de que su acompañante hiciera un silencio prolongado, volvía su mente al juego de living y la miró.

— ¿Está todo bien? Pareces distraída.

—Si...— contestó vagamente, tratando de recordar lo que sea que habían estado hablando, nada venía a su mente— supongo que lo estoy, perdóname.

—Está bien— contestó con amabilidad mientras veía a la sheriff apoyar su espada en su sillón y suspirar pesadamente. Una expresión de frustración se dejaba dibujar en su rostro— de tanto fruncir el ceño podría jurar que ya hasta tiene arrugas entre tus cejas.

— ¿Eh?... oh… sí, ya me lo habían comentado— siguió mientras se tocaba la cien con sus dedos y buscaba relajar su rostro.

Era extrañó, no lograba calmar su sed.

Ya había tomado todo el té de su taza, y ahora optaba por un vaso, pero poco a poco empezó a entender que aun acabándoselo seguiría con una sensación insatisfecha en su boca.

Miró a Soraka, tomando de su taza, y el antojó de tocar su boca apareció de manera tan amenazante y de repente que se tapó la suya propia.

Aun no conociendo como se sentiría, recordó la sensación que los besos traen.

No debía ser muy diferente con Soraka ¿Verdad?

Imaginó que se debía sentir igual de tibio y húmedo, con los impredecibles pero lentos movimientos de su lengua.

"O quizás no es alguien de besos lentos" razonó recordando sus sueños.

La sensación de sed la volvió a invadir junto con la frustración.

¿Desde cuándo el deseo y la curiosidad se habían vuelto tan insoportables en ella?

— ¿Soraka?

— ¿Mmm?

Caitlyn se sintió mal solo escuchar el tono de duda y amabilidad con la que la chica la interrogaba, tan ajena a sus pensamientos. Sin tener idea de que se la estaba observando con deseo de algo tan trivial como un beso.

—Nada…— terminó diciendo, sintiendo calor en sus mejillas, siendo humillada por su propia vergüenza.

— ¿Sucede algo malo… Caitlyn?

Su nombre salió de forma profunda. Se le quedó contemplando y la curandera le mostraba una sonrisa tan amable que casi podía sentir como las paredes de advertencia en su cerebro se derribaban.

—Ya no sueño contigo- las palabras salieron de forma natural, tanto que tardó en darse cuenta de que lo había dicho con pena.

— ¿Quieres volver a soñar conmigo?— preguntó aun manteniendo la sonrisa, aunque se notaba que la confesión la tomó por sorpresa.

La sheriff asintió, presa de la calmada voz de la criatura sentada a su lado, que la había sentir a salvo de todos los malos entendidos que podría traer tal confesión.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó sin sonar en ningún momento demandante, meramente curiosa.

—Quiero besarte…

—… ¿Eh?

Caitlyn pestaño rápidamente, saliendo de su embobamiento.

—Es decir, en mis sueños- se corrigió rápidamente— quiero soñar contigo… para besarte.

— ¿Quieres soñar conmigo… para besarme?

—Sí, es decir… no, es decir… yo me preguntaba, de hecho en la oficina nos preguntábamos… como era… besarse con una criatura como tú.

— ¿Se preguntaban?

—Sí, hablando con los chicos nos dio curiosidad y pensamos en eso.

—¿Hablas con tus colegas sobre mí? ¿Sobre besarme?

—Sí…- admitió pero ahora siendo más consiente notó que su invitada se estaba llenando de pena- No es como si no tomaría enserio tu caso y habláramos solo de querer… cosas contigo, no.

— ¿Por eso dejas que me quede en tu apartamento?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Para seguir teniendo esos sueños? Y ahora que no los tienes… te molestas… ¿Por eso es que andas últimamente así?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No es nada de eso!

— ¿También hablan de mí y de lo que sueñas conmigo en tu oficina?

— ¡No! Estas confundiendo las cosas. No hablamos de ti… de esa forma… en la oficina.

— ¿De qué forma entonces?

— Solo nos preguntamos, porque eres una criatura atípica, no humana, como sería…

Por más que tratara de explicarse, todo lo que podía decir sonaba mal en su cabeza, y ya, lo poco que había exteriorizado también sonó mal en la sala.

—Dijiste que querías besarme… ¿Por curiosidad? Para hablar en la oficina como es porque soy… ¿"atípica"?

Iba a negar de inmediato pero la imagen del rostro humillado de su invitada la detuvo. Analizándolo rápidamente en su cabeza… eso era exactamente lo que había pretendido.

Sentía curiosidad por todo lo que habló en esos días, y si, en gran medida era para saciar sus dudas ¿Y luego qué?

Seguramente Ezreal caería descaradamente a preguntarle si había besado a Soraka, y en el caso positivo de eso, interrogaría como se sentía… y ella ya lo sabría. Podría hablar sobre eso ¿Lo haría?

—¿Podrías, por favor, llamarme un taxi?

* * *

Ezreal entró a la oficina silbando. Estaba oscuro salvo por la luz del atardecer que entraba por las ventanas, algo atípico con lo mucho que le gustaba a Caitlyn la iluminación de sus lámparas y el orden.

La sherrif tenía su cabeza sobre sus brazos, apoyados en la mesa, cubriendo en su totalidad su rostro. SU sombrero descansaba en el perchero a un costado.

Daba una inequívoca imagen de derrota y cansancio.

—Creo que metiste la pata hasta el fondo— comentó con gracia el rubio mientras se acercaba al escritorio y tomaba el asiento, dándolo vuelta, para que el respaldo quedara de frente y poder apoyar su quijada en él- si estás pensando en Soraka, no te preocupes, se está quedando en mi casa, estará a salvo allí.

Esperaba que ese comentario generara algo en la oficial, pero nada. Seguía con la espalda encorvada, totalmente apoyada en los papeles del escritorio.

—Aunque me sorprendió su llamada tan tarde en la noche. Me pidió que le recomendara algún hotel por la zona, cuando sabía que se estaba quedando contigo, así que adivine que algo había pasado.

Ahora creyó escuchar un leve gruñido de la otra chica, esperó un poco más pero no agregó nada.

—Le dije que se podía quedar conmigo, tengo algunas habitaciones vacía, así que estará cómoda, porque obviamente, aunque no me confió nada, tu hiciste algo que la incomodo ¿No es así? Vamos, vamos, cuéntame ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Le robaste un beso? ¿La acorralaste contra la pared y te pusiste "agresiva"? ¿Le mostraste tus esposas de juguete?

El chico sintió el frio desde su nuca, viajándole por toda la espina luego.

No sabía desde que momento, pero Caitlyn lo miraba con una destellante mirada azul gélida, apenas con la cabeza levantada de su escritorio.

—Te… odio…

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

No, no esta muerto este fic, sigue vivo… a medias y listo para traer cap mas zukulentos :v


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo estoy escribiendo esto porque me acabo de levantar a cepillarme los dientes, me he visto en el espejo y he dicho "Por Dios, que linda" y me calenté… y aquí estoy… que encima de rara soy Argentina._

* * *

 _-Capítulo 4-_

* * *

 _ **-Pensando en lo que seriamos-**_

* * *

Y entonces te das cuenta del hermoso ser que tienes debajo de ti.

Te detienes porque algo en tu cabeza te exige que lo hagas, un respiro para verla, y eso haces.

Su habitual amable rostro esta contrario, con los ojos cerrados. La ves jadear con la boca semi-bierta, también necesitaba una pausa.

Su pecho sube y baja de manera profunda y acelerada, no tardar en coordinar el mismo ritmo.

Nota que no te mueves, te sonríe al ver como la observas y estira una mano hasta tocar tu mejilla.

Esta tibia y su tacto es suave, como todo el que sientes pegado a ella.

Su mano desciende por tu cuello, pasando el pecho, hasta llegar a acariciar tu abdomen.

Sientes el cosquilleo al mismo tiempo que te contraes, cerrando los ojos para poder experimentarlo más.

Apoyas una mano sobre la almohada, a la par de su cabeza, buscas estabilidad, pero al abrir tus ojos y encontrarte de nuevo con esa criatura tan amable, no lo logras.

Terminas pegando tu rostro al suyo, presionando con fuerza sus labios. Te llenas de satisfacción cuando su boca se abre, tomando la invitación.

La punta de tu lengua no tarda en encontrar lo húmedo de la suya, y te entretienes con los tímidos movimientos con la que esta parece reconocerte.

El momento distendido comienza a cortarse para ti. Ella tiene una de sus manos en tu cadera, tratando de acercarte.

Entiendes la necesidad, tú también la sientes, y retomas el movimiento.

Tratas de empujar más tu centro contra ella, pero lo ves imposible, ya estas totalmente ahí. Te alejas un poco y te acercas, rozando, empujando, buscando la forma de llegar aún más adentro, más cerca.

Te pierdes en esa búsqueda al momento que esa fricción que estas generando le manda olas de placer a tu cuerpo.

Ya no la besas, prefieres concentrarte solo en la sensación baja, acelerando el ritmo, empujando más fuerte.

Lo sientes venir, como si se concentrara en algún punto de tu vientre. Entonces ya no haces un vaivén, simplemente presionas contra ella lo más que puedes, aguantando la respiración cuando la sensación te envuelve.

Ahora, aunque tu cabeza se atonta, vuelves a moverte, lento esta vez, acompañando las ondas de placer que van disminuyendo a medida que te detienes.

Deseas derrumbarte ahí mismo… porque ya está. Llegaste y ahora solo quieres descansar, sabes que lo harás con una sonrisa de satisfacción que no podrás disimular.

Es cuando sientes de nuevo movimientos sobre tus labios, es ella la que te besa, está feliz, lo has hecho muy bien.

Te alejas para volverla a contemplar, tratar quizás de decirle lo hermosa que es… pero ella se te adelanta.

Te habla en palabras que no puedes entender porque aun la calma no regresa a ti. Te acaricia detrás de la oreja, vuelve a hablarte.

Te llama.

—Ezreal.

Oh no… ese no es tu nombre.

* * *

Caitlyn se giró, revolviéndose en su cama, sintiendo como la frustración la dejaba cansada pese a estarse recién despertando.

No quería levantarse hoy, pero la idea de volver a soñar con algo parecido a lo que acababa de vivir no le gustaba tampoco.

Estiró su mano y se quitó la almohada de la cabeza, llevándola a su pecho y abrazándola.

Dejó de resistirse a todas las emociones que luchaban por aparecer y fue cuando se sintió desafortunada, agobiada… y sola.

* * *

Llegar temprano era lo habitual para Jayce, llegar antes que Caitlyn no tanto, pero esta vez le pareció que la sheriff había hecho un mérito extraordinario.

Cerró la puerta de la sala de investigación con cuidado y cuando levantó su vista al pasillo se topó directamente con unos ojos de ámbar intenso.

Soraka lo veía con paciencia, primero a los ojos, luego a los papeles que llevaba con él, y finalmente a su costado, donde los vidrios de la sala atrás de él no llegaban a ocultar el interior de la misma.

—Por favor, no vayas a pensar mal—pidió de inmediato el hombre, viendo como la curandera concentraba su vista en el interior— al juzgar por la ropa, que es la misma que llevaba ayer, me temó que no ha vuelto a casa.

Soraka ahora volvía su mirada a él.

— ¿No volvió a casa?— preguntó sin entender.

-En estos últimos días la he visto quedarse hasta tarde, trabajando, insistiendo a su personal para que duplicaran sus esfuerzos. Vi cómo se quedaba hasta fuera de su horario ayer… bueno, al parecer decidió pasar de largo de un horario a otro.

Jayce se giró para ver el interior de la sala también.

—Aún es muy temprano, dejémosla así unos minutos más— recomendó y comenzó a caminar, alejándose, esperando que su acompañante le siguiera, pero no fue así.

Soraka no esperó a recibir ningún tipo de permiso, entró con el mismo cuidado que el hombre había cerrado la puerta y repitió el acto del lado de adentro.

La sala estaba escasamente iluminada, pero se abrió paso sin ningún problema hasta llegar a la mesa de investigación que le interesaba.

En ella, sentada en la silla más próxima, estaba Caitlyn. Apoyaba ambos brazos en la mesa y dejaba caer su cabeza sobre estos. Su sobrero descansaba a un lado y al juzgar por la respiración profunda y calmada con la cual su espalda se elevaba y descendía, dormía plácidamente.

Al acercarse más comenzó a notar otros detalles.

En la mesa había papeles, informes, fotos, todos relacionados a ella y el báculo robado. El medio le decía que, en efecto, la sheriff había estado trabajando, pero no en cualquier otro caso, sino en el de ella.

Volvió a poner atención a la chica dormida.

Aun en la posición en la que estaba, que se podía apreciar, una muy incómoda, le pareció una muñeca.

Sin medirse mucho, estiró su mano hasta tocar los cabellos oscuros de la oficial. Le habían parecido llamativos desde la primera vez.

Eran suaves y pesados, lo suficiente como para que se deslizaran entre sus dedos hasta caer de nuevo en la piel de su hombro.

Aunque la intervención había sido mínima, Caitlyn despertó, abriendo los ojos de a poco, y estirando su espalda mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio.

Apenas supo que no estaba sola en la sala, se tensó y puso de pie.

—Perdón— dijo de inmediato cuando distinguió a Soraka.

Mirando a su alrededor, notó con molestia que alguien había apagado las luces. Estiró su mano a una pequeña lámpara de escritorio y la luz amarillenta ilumino los papeles en los que antes había estado descansando.

Se apresuró a recogerlos y guardarlos en una carpeta.

—Debí quedarme dormida en algún momento, lo lamento— volvió a excusarse sin mirar a la curandera— No es lo que parece, no vayas a pensar que descuidadamente decidí tomar una siesta en mi trabajo…

—No pensé eso— se apresuró a interrumpir. La sheriff simplemente asintió— ¿No volviste a tu casa?

— ¿Al apartamento? No…

— ¿Por qué?

— Quería…— comenzó a decir, sin saber cómo terminar— adelantar unos asuntos.

— ¿Te quedaste trabajando en mi caso más allá de la hora que te corresponde?— preguntó sin dar vueltas, la otra chica no se lo negó— ¿Por qué?

—Porque…— volvió a decir, tomando coraje— yo te he faltado el respeto— confesó mirándola— y estoy muy avergonzada de eso. No tengo otro deseo que no sea el que sepas que te tomo en serio, a tu caso y a ti.

Agachó la cabeza apenada, aun perfilada hacia la otra chica.

—Pedir perdón por mi forma de desenvolverme no basta—siguió diciendo— así que, por favor, déjame resolver tu caso, le entregare toda mi dedicación hasta cerrarlo. Tiene mi absoluto servicio y entrega.

—No es necesario que te exijas tanto…

— ¡Si, si lo es!— contestó con contundencia—Lo que dije… lo lamento mucho… todo.

Soraka notaba la espalda tensa de la oficial, aun miraba al suelo y la culpa que traía se sentía con facilidad.

Inclusive ella se sentía mal por todo lo ocurrido, por cómo se dieron las cosas, aun siendo consiente que en gran parte era su culpa también.

Contempló la mano libre de la sheriff, con el puño firmemente apretado. No encontró otra forma que conectar con ella más que tomarlo con su mano, haciendo que el agarre se afloje y abrazando sus dedos con los de ella.

—Gracias—terminó diciendo con amabilidad, y le sonreía, pese a que la oficial aún mantenía su vista abajo— todo está bien entre nosotras.

La curandera tomó el leve apretón que sus dedos recibieron como una buena señal de que se le había entendido.

—Creo…—comenzó a decir, soltándose del agarre con incomodidad, buscando su sombrero como excusa para un distanciamiento

No estaba acostumbrada a tener contactos tan amigables y privados, invasivos, como los que demostraba Soraka a veces, la cual parecía más acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos.

—Creo que encontré algo que podría ayudarnos en tu caso.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

Sooo…. Septiembre es el mes del NoFap… está este desafío que pusieron de no tocarse… … … … … jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajaa.

I'm in, men, I'm fucking accept the challenge!

Y… ¿Qué tal la narración en segunda persona? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ;)

Iba a ser más largo este cap, pero me cague enfermando y cuando estoy enferma no me da gana de…. No me da gana de nada ¿Qué va? :,(


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen… solo hago esto porque estoy idiotizada y siempre canalizos mis emociones antes de mandar a todos a la mierda. Y emociones como estar hypeada u horny o de un pésimo humor van en esta categoría._

* * *

 _Capítulo 5_

* * *

 _ **Abro los ojos**_

* * *

La bala se estrelló en el dorso de su mano haciendo que se encogiera de inmediato, no sin antes esconderse, para luego abrazarse el brazo en su totalidad.

— ¡Nos atacan!

Caitlyn apretó la mandíbula sintiendo el latente dolor en su mano. Soraka estaba a su lado ahora, la miraba seria.

¿Cómo es que todo se había salido de control tan rápidamente?

— ¿Estas bien?— preguntó la curandera, poniéndose en cuquillas a su lado, la sheriff asintió un par de veces y mirando a un costado veía como su hombres disparaban a la amenaza en frente.

Los disparos cesaron pronto y tan rápido la calma las invadió fueron rodeadas de uniformados, preocupados por atender a su mayor.

— Estoy bien— volvió a aclarar, poniéndose de pie y no dejándose ver perturbada.

Los resultados de los análisis habían dado con una sustancia que en efecto se encontraba en Piltover, en una de sus fábricas, pero que hace mucho ya no trabajaba con ella.

Había entrado confiada, sin pedir realmente unidades, creyendo que solo se trataba de ir y tomar personal del lugar para entrevistar.

Su instinto le volvió a salvar la vida cuando se resguardo de los primeros disparos, pero tarde se dio cuenta que la víctima del caso se encontraba en igual de condiciones que ella, tomada por sorpresa.

Salió de su escondite sin pensarlo, estirando una mano para tomar a la curandera y traerla con ella.

"Mi error… todo esto lo es" pensaba al ver a sus hombres, los pocos oficiales que no eran más de 5 que había traído, uno de ellos mal herido.

— Atiéndanlo de inmediato— ordenó, siendo obedecida al instante.

Miró a su alrededor y luego a Soraka, dándole una expresión de vergüenza.

— Se escapó— aclaró uno de los hombres, sumándose al resto— lo que sea que nos haya atacado, abandono el edificio.

—Sí... lo he notado… quizás sea lo mejor— confesó la sheriff— nos tomaron por sorpresa. Como sea, hay cámaras de seguridad en el lugar, quiero todos sus registros.

—De inmediato.

Vio cómo su hombre se dirigía al sector administrativo y pensó en el siguiente paso a seguir.

—Estás sangrando— interrumpió Soraka, notando como la oficial no tenía pensado hacer caso a su herida.

—Estoy bien…

—No lo estás… y eso debe de doler mucho.

Parte de Caitlyn pensó que merecía el dolor, no dejaba de castigarse el haber sido tan descuidada, poniendo en peligro la vida de Soraka en el proceso.

—Puedo curarte…

—Si vas a gastar energía en alguien, que sea en el oficial herido, parece que salió peor en esta situación. Si puedes hacer algo por él te estaría muy agradecida— terminó diciendo, alejándose sin poder verla.

* * *

Caitlyn había sido descuidada, pero no lo era tanto como para no hacerse tratar una herida de bala.

No dejó que Soraka le atendiera, pero en cuanto el equipo médico estuvo en la zona se hizo tratar.

Ahora la venda que envolvía su mano estaba mojada, producto de haberse bañado y no tener el suficiente cuidado, también notaba el manchón de sangre en el centro.

Miraba con fastidio la herida. Recordaba tener un botiquín de emergencia pero era bastante consiente de no tener idea de cómo usarlo, aun menos aplicarlo a ella misma.

Su mente divagaba más en la idea de tomar sus llaves e ir por ayuda profesional, aun quedando como idiota por haber mojado la venda, cuando el timbre de alguien esperando afuera la sacó de esos pensamientos.

El sistema de seguridad en una pantalla le aviso pronto de quien llamaba tan tarde y Caitlyn pensó en no atender a Soraka por unos momentos.

Viendo con más detenimiento la imagen se podía apreciar que se encontraba sola, solo le tomó unos segundos más antes de dejarla pasar, y otros segundos más hasta que tocaran la puerta de entrada.

— Está abierto, puedes pasar— anuncio sin ir a recibirla. Se sentía de mal humor.

La curandera entró con cautela y cerró la puerta, afirmando lo que Caitlyn había visto en un principio, estaba sola.

El silencio se tornó pesado para la sheriff que terminó optando por mirar a su invitada hasta que esta dijera algo, no lo hizo, solo le sonreía.

—No quiero sonar descortés— anuncio finalmente— ¿Pero hay alguna razón en específico por el que estés aquí?

—Quería verte—contestó con simpleza sin que la sonrisa amable se fuera de su rostro.

— ¿Por alguna razón…?

— Saber cómo estaba tu mano…. y tú.

— Ya te lo dije, estoy bien. No es la primera vez que… me disparan.

—Estás sangrando de nuevo.

Caitlyn miró hacia abajo y la venda ahora estaba considerablemente manchada. Se notaba que al tenerla mojada se había aflojado y más parecía estar siendo un problema que una solución a su herida.

—Si me permites…— ofreció la curandera y la oficial no pudo pensar una buena razón para no recibir su ayuda.

—Claro— accedió— tengo un botiquín… en alguna parte, deja que lo busque y…

— ¿Un botiquín?— preguntó confundida.

— Si, de primeros auxilios… ya sabes, para casos de emergencia y esas cosas. Contiene vendas, analgésicos… algunos remedios… ¿Alcohol etílico?— a medida que hablaba se daba cuenta de la graciosa expresión que le daba su visita— claro… tu no necesitas nada de eso ¿No es así?

Soraka negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ella.

— ¿Puedo?— preguntó antes de tocarla.

Caitlyn no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa pero asintió ante el pedido, levantando su mano hasta que las de Soraka la tomaron.

—Será más fácil si te quito la venda primero.

—Está bien.

Soraka paró de examinar la mano para mirar a los ojos de la sheriff, luego de darle una expresión perpleja volvía a sonreírle.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Pasa algo? Estas realmente muy rígida— exclamó esperando una respuesta, Caitlyn solo suspiró.

—Perdón… esto es algo incómodo para mí.

— ¿Incomodo? Quizás si nos sentamos… aquí.

Soraka la dirigió hasta el juego de living de la sala, a poco pasos de donde estaban, sentándose ella primero en el sofá, donde tantas veces había estado al compartir el desayuno con la oficial, invitándola luego a sentarse a su lado.

—No es a lo que me refiero— confesó la dueña de casa, ya a su lado— solo ignórame— terminó pidiendo, con la esperanza que no se indagara más en sus pensamientos, lo cuales ni ella lograba entender plenamente.

La curadera no dijo más y se concentró en sacar las vendas.

—Si habrás notado que no eran balas comunes ¿No es así?— preguntó ya con la herida al descubierto frente a sus ojos.

—Ciertamente— aseguró viendo como las manos violáceas envolvían la suya— de ser balas comunes me hubiera atravesado la palma, seguramente rompiendo algunos de los huesos del lugar… pero no fue el caso.

—No, no era su finalidad— comentó poniendo atención a las manchas negras en forma de camino de venas que se extendían fuera de la zona lastimada— era infectar.

Luego de eso las manos de la chica empezaron a iluminarse con un tono verde claro.

—Se siente… frio— comentó la sheriff sin poder evitarlo.

La zona lastimada, que todo ese tiempo percibía afiebrada y con un dolor latente, pasaba a tornarse relajada, con un ligero cosquilleo en su piel, como si un viento frio se concentrara en ese brillo y la acariciara.

Las manchas desaparecieron y al poco de unos segundos más el brillo también.

Ahora solo sentía las manos de Soraka sobre la suya, como hubiera sentido a cualquier otra persona tomándola.

—Muchas gracias— dijo la de las estrellas, mirándola nuevamente— Trataste de salvarme en el tiroteo, y por eso te lastimaste…. Gracias— y dicho esto alejo sus manos, soltándola finalmente.

Caitlyn miró con curiosidad su palma y luego su dorso, era como si nada la hubiera pasado, no había ningún indicio de herida salvo la sangre que ensuciaba la superficie.

—Increíble— comentó sin dejar de verse, sus dedos se movían sin sentir dolor alguno.

—Deberías lavarte— recomendó su visita e hizo caso de inmediato.

Se dirigió al grifo más cercano, el de la cocina, luego de lavarse bien pudo corroborar que, en efecto, no tenía ni siquiera un rasguño.

— ¿Estos son papeles de mi caso?

La pregunta la sacó de su asombro y volvió a mirar al juego de living, Soraka sostenía uno papeles, los mismo que antes descansaban en la mesa de té frente a ellas.

—Oh… sí— comentó secándose con rapidez con unas servilletas y volviendo a su lado— las cámaras de seguridad estaban manipuladas, no desvelaron nada de quienes nos atacaron. Pedí una lista de los nombres de los encargados, como también los itinerarios de los objetos adquiridos en las últimas semanas, sus ingresos, entre otras cosas— explicó tomando algunos de los papeles dispersos, acomodándolos.

— ¿No tienes un equipo trabajando para estas cosas?

—Sí, lo tengo y están trabajando en esto también, estas son solo copias— aseguró la dueña de casa mientras ojeaba los archivos— ya te lo dije antes ¿Verdad? Me encargare de tu caso.

—De verdad te lo estas tomando personal— observó con una sonrisa la otra chica.

—Por supuesto, estoy en falta ¿No es así?

— ¿Conmigo?

—Sí.

—Si era así, con lo que hiciste hoy, podría asegurar que saldaste cualquier falta que hayas tenido— razonó Soraka viéndola con detenimiento— inclusive siento que yo soy la que le debe, Oficial.

—Solo… proteger a la víctima es algo básico de nuestro trabajo… no es como si… eso fuera personal, es decir, claro, quería que estés a salvo… personalmente— se explicaba con torpeza, acomodando nuevamente los papeles en sus manos.

Soraka la veía con gracia, sin agregar algo que pudiera incomodarla más. Pronto observó también un pequeño escarmiento de la sherrif y como esta soltaba los papeles de repente, encogiéndose.

Caitlyn se llevó pronto la mano a la altura de sus ojos y vio como de su dedo índice se formaba una gota roja. Volvió su vista a los papeles ahora en el suelo y comprendió que se había cortado con ellos.

— ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto la otra chica y la oficial solo negó con la cabeza, levantando rápido los archivos caídos, dejándolos en la mesa lo más ordenados que pudo.

—Nada, solo…— comenzó a decir, pero admitir que se había lastimado nuevamente la mano le daba vergüenza— no es nada.

— ¿Te cortaste?— preguntó adivinándolo pero la dueña de casa no dijo nada, como respuesta se llevó el dedo a la boca, tratando de apaciguar el dolor y limpiar la sangre.

—No es necesario que me cures esta vez— le advirtió viendo cómo se ponía de pie y se acercaba— ya me curaste… la otra mano, esto no es nada.

Soraka no dijo nada al respectó, solo tomó su muñeca con calma y miró con curiosidad la herida. Acercó la mano a su cara y abriendo la boca se llevó el dedo lastimado hasta adentro, cerrando los labios alrededor de él.

Caitlyn se estremeció al sentir la humedad y pronto percibió el movimiento de la lengua bajo su yema.

—No entiendo esta acción que hacen a veces los humanos— comentó la curandera, al alejar con cuidado la mano, viendo aun el dedo, el cual portaba cierto brillo— como si su saliva fuera a cerrar la herida o tuviera alguna propiedad curativa… pero supongo sirve para apaciguar el dolor… o disminuir la impresión por haberse lastimado. No lo entiendo del todo… ¿Pero sirve?

La sheriff se le quedo viendo sin saber que responder, aún tenía en su mente la sensación de esos labios que hace un tiempo atrás se había preguntado tanto como seria sentirlos.

—Oh… si, gracias de nuevo— comentó apenada. Nuevamente una de sus manos era sostenida por la otra chica, y no parecía tener ninguna intención en dejarla ir esta vez.

Se sentía atontada, ya no por la sensación previa, sino por la forma de los labios que tenía en frente, semi-abiertos, dejando ver una rosada lengua. Le hablaba, pero no le entendía.

La alarma del portero fue la que la hizo volver. Alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Rompió el contacto de sus manos y se acercó a la pantalla de seguridad. Ezreal esperaba abajo.

—Creo… creo que es para ti— dijo volviendo la vista a su visita.

—Oh— comentó esta, llegando a su lado, solo con volver a tenerla cerca la necesidad de que se tocaran nuevamente la invadía— es verdad, quedamos en que me buscaría pronto.

—Mejor no hacerlo esperar más— concordó la anfitriona, alejándose y abriendo la puerta de salida.

No quería dejarla ir, pero era esa justamente la razón por la que lo hacía.

Comenzaba a ver las cosas con claridad, y debía admitir, aunque sea para ella misma, lo mucho que le agradaba Soraka… lo mucho que disfrutaba con su presencia y más aún, como se exaltaba cuando tenía algún tipo de intimidad con ella, aunque sea el solo hecho de tocar sus manos o chocar hombros.

— ¿Te veré pronto?

—Sí— contestó con contundencia, ofreciendo una sonrisa, alegrándose de que esa pregunta dejaba ver que no solo ella ansiaba volver a estar juntas.

Soraka correspondió la sonrisa y sin decir más dejo a la oficial en la soledad de su apartamento nuevamente, aunque el mal humor que la había acompañado antes pareció desaparecer junto con su visita.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

¡Vivo!

Y ya quiero que lean el siguiente cap, que es cortito como este pero interesante. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personas no me pertenecen… y estoy inquieta._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

* * *

 _Solo fue un sueño_

* * *

Comenzó con una llamada por teléfono a entradas horas de las noches, de esas que te quedas mirando cómo suena y con cada tono el mal presentimiento crece dentro de ti.

Siguió con un llamado a la puerta. Enlistarse como se podía y salir en una patrulla que no era la propia.

El aturdimiento y el mal sabor de boca por lo que está pasando no la dejaba concentrarse en un correcto proceder.

Hasta que llegaron a destino y la vieron:

La casa de Ezreal tenía la mitad derecha completamente destruida y el humo salía de allí.

Los bomberos y los paramédicos ya estaban en el lugar.

Pero Caitlyn no la veía por ningún lado.

Los oficiales que cruzaba trataban de explicarle algo, no les entendía, no se paraba a comprenderlos tampoco.

Trato de acercarse más a la zona, había equipos ya trabajando en el área segura.

Era un ataque, no cavia duda. Destrozaron la puerta de entrada y había huecos de balas en las paredes, también otras marcas que eran difícil de analizar a simple vista.

Entonces… ¿Dónde está?

Un grupo de oficiales y cuerpo médico se reunía en uno de los costados, afuera, rodeaban a algo que estaba tendiendo en el suelo.

Sus pies la dirigieron antes que pudiera siquiera pensarlo.

Se abrió paso entre más personas que le hablaban.

Allí estaba.

Tendida, no se movía, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión contrariada. Con el cuerpo dañado en varios sectores, pero viva.

* * *

Había reunido a todos sus oficiales de alto mando, también los sub oficiales… y todos y cada uno de ellos estaban aceptando las duras palabras de su sheriff por el fallo en la casa de Ezreal.

Nunca habían visto a su jefe tan enfadado y siquiera levantarle la mirada para encarar lo que se les reclamaba daba tanto temor que ninguno lo hacía.

Se limitaban a escucharla.

—¿Cómo puede ser que una casa donde hay una víctima, alguien a cargo nuestro, haya sido atacada tan fácilmente sin que ni uno solo de todos nosotros se dieran cuenta?

Las palabras eran dichas de un modo tan frio y llenó de desaprobación que era evidente que junto con ellos, Caitlyn también se castigaba el error.

—Me llena de vergüenza verles… ¿Y el equipo encargado de la zona?— preguntó finalmente, mirándolos uno por unos— ¡¿Les hice una pregunta?! ¡¿O también necesitan indicaciones de cómo responder algo tan simple?!

Jayce estaba de pie en la entrada, viendo con brazos cruzados como Caitlyn, atípico a su forma de ser, gritaba y recriminaba a sus oficiales. Sabía que había sido un error tonto, y que podría haber sido de lo más grave. Pero no sabía si la sheriff estaba realmente tratando de escarmentar a su equipo para un mejor desempeño futuro, o simplemente desquitando su frustración con ellos.

El castaño notó la presencia de alguien ajeno a las oficinas y miró a su costado. Soraka estaba allí, como si nada le hubiera pasado.

Se quedaron ambos viendo la reprimenda al escuadrón reunido por unos segundos más, luego la curandera se adelantó unos pasos, tratando de que la del sombrero la mirara.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo unos momentos— dijo sin más, sin importarle lo enojado de su rostro ni interrumpirla en los reclamos que daba— a solas…

Caitlyn aun mostraba un rostro serio y frio, pero aun así mando a sus hombres a retirarse, Jayce fue el último en salir, cerrando la puerta.

Soraka la vio entonces llevarse una mano a la frente y refregarse mientras se movía un poco por la sala.

El solo verla generaba cierto grado de nerviosismo, al frustración que desprendía de ella era casi palpable.

—Comúnmente las víctimas de un atentado no se presentan en la comisaria… hay que ir a buscarlos al hospital o sanatorio donde se encuentren— habló sin poder disimular el mal humor.

— ¿No debí venir?

— Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—Lo tendré en cuenta— comentó con gracia pero esto no ayudo al temperamento que traía la otra chica— no fue tu culpa….

Se vio interrumpida por el golpe seco del puño contra el escritorio de madera.

— ¡Si, si lo fue!— contestó recuperando todo el enojo que no había podido disipar— primero digo que me tomare tu caso enserio, que le pondré todo mi empeño, y como idiota no refuerzo la seguridad en donde te quedas luego de ser atacadas por alguien que obviamente nos vio. ¿No entiendes como son las cosas aquí? ¡Yo mando!

Soraka se limitó a verle con tranquilidad, sin inmutarse por la intensa mirada.

— ¡Si yo doy mal las ordenes, o directamente no las doy! ¡¿De quién es la culpa?!

—Estoy bien.

— ¡Podrías no estarlo! ¡Podrías haber muerto! ¡O quizás te hubieran secuestrado! ¡¿Acaso no entiendes lo grave que podría haberse vuelto todo?! ¡Ya es muy grave! ¡¿Que acaso no viste como te dejaron?! ¡Y ocurrió bajo mis propias narices! ¡Bajo las narices de todos mis oficiales!

Soraka, que hasta ese entonces había estado inmóvil, escuchándola, se acercó los pasos que faltaban y apoyó con fuerza sus labios en la embravecida chica, al separarse la observó aun molesta, pero por lo menos ya no gritaba.

Aprovechando la proximidad y el mutismo, la curandera saco su lengua y acaricio sus labios, lamiendo de abajo hacia arriba ambos en un solo movimiento.

—Te ves muy atractiva enojada— susurró alejándose más— aun así, no seas tan dura con tus subordinados— pidió como último favor antes de darle la espalda— ellos tampoco tienen la culpa.

No pudo llegar a la puerta, Caitlyn la tomó del brazo, obligándola a encararla, tirándola para sí, buscando sus labios y presionándolos con fuerza.

Aun sentía la frustración de la noche de esa mañana, y como si besándola lograra drenar algo de todo ese caos, siguió presionando su boca, separando sus labios y buscando dentro de ella.

Sabía que estaba siendo torpe, sabía que estaba luciendo desesperada, pero ambas cosas parecían insignificante al sentir la humedad de la lengua de la otra chica y como esta parecía corresponderle sumisamente.

—Regresa conmigo— le pidió entrecortadamente al separarse— quédate de nuevo en mi apartamento. Estarás a salvo.

Soraka la miraba sorprendida, aún muy cerca de ella, tragó saliva y trato de aclararse, pero no dijo nada, solo terminó asintiendo un par de veces.

—Bien…— agregó la sheriff sintiéndose aliviada, pasando su cabeza y dejándola caer en uno de los hombros, deslizando su mano por su brazo hasta tocar los dedos de Soraka, rodeándolos con los suyos.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Capitulo corto por mini brote de idiotez.


	7. Chapter 7

League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen y ohh ooohh ooohh estaba pensando en ella, pensando en mí, pensando en nosotros, lo que pudo ser. Ahora abro los ojos, fue solo un sueño. Así que regrese, por ese camino ¿Va a regresar? Nadie lo sabe. Abro mis ojos y sé que todo fue un sueño.

Había olvidado que este fic tiene una canción como eje XD

* * *

 ** _-Capítulo 7-_**

* * *

 _-Así que regrese-_

* * *

Eso había sido muy impulsivo.

Torpe, imprudente, impropio.

"Tan poco profesional" pensó la sheriff cubriéndose con su almohada, tratando de alejar la vergüenza que la invadía esa noche.

El sonido de alguien llamando hizo que se sentara en su cama de inmediato.

No, no era su puerta de cuarto, era la llamada del portero, abajo.

Miró confundida su reloj de mesa.

1 a.m.

A diferencia de la última vez que alguien había venido a buscarla tan tarde, con esa horrible sensación de que algo andaba mal, ahora tenía la certeza que lo que más le importaba estaba solo a dos paredes de distancia.

Se levantó casi aliviada solo pensando que sea lo que sea, no podría ser tan malo.

* * *

— ¿Y de verdad esto no podía esperar hasta mañana? — preguntó Caitlyn ojeando los papeles que Jayce había acercado esa noche.

Su amigo la miró entre confundido y apenado, lo último porque la chica había decidido recibirlo con una larga camiseta cuya tela delineaba a la perfección su cuerpo.

—Bromeas ¿Verdad? — preguntó desviando la mirada con respeto— casi despides a medio edificio por su "incompetencia" haciendo temblar a todos solo con llamarlos, y ahora te parece que todo "puede esperar" ¿Qué era? ¿Hambre?

Caitlyn levantó la vista dándole una expresión dura.

—Quizás aún necesites comer un poco más…— sentencio sintiéndose amenazado— así que te dejare hacerlo en paz… lamento haber venido a estas horas, pero pensé que querrías darle una ojeada urgente a esto… buenas noches.

—Espera…

El héroe se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta, podía ver en la expresión de la chica cierto conflicto, hasta que finalmente se ablando con un suspiró para seguir.

—Supongo que si fui muy ruda con lo que paso… pero estaba más enojada conmigo misma que con cualquier otro—fueron las palabras de la oficial a modo de disculpa.

—Eres la que manda— contestó con simpleza su amigo, dándole media sonrisa— a veces es duro… y otras veces uno debe volverse "el" duro— ahora la dueña de casa le devolvía la sonrisa— Buenas noches, Caitlyn.

—Buenas noches… y gracias— dijo antes de que se marchara finalmente— por los papeles.

* * *

Volviendo a su cuarto, se acomodó en el respaldo de su cama con las almohadas, y con la pequeña lámpara de cabezal leía de nuevo los nuevos documentos.

Observaciones del laboratorio y fotos, secuencias de las cámaras de seguridad.

"Impresionante" pensó viendo una imagen con detenimiento "Es como si se esfumara al pasar… Jayce tenía razón, esto es apremiante… y un tanto alarmante… ahora tenemos una idea de a que nos enfrentamos"

Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, buscando el techo con su mirada mientras la palabra "Zaun" comenzaba a pesar en su mente.

Volvió a mirar el reloj de mesa.

2 a.m

Se lamentó sabiendo que debería comenzar bien temprano su mañana y que, pese a todo el cansancio que sentía su cuerpo, solo tendría unas cuantas horas para descansar.

Aun peor, siquiera poder conciliar el sueño.

Llevó los papeles a la mesa y apagó su lámpara, acomodándose en una posición cómoda en la que creía poder dormir.

Pronto sus pensamientos le recordaron lo que había estado pensando antes de ser interrumpida por Jayce, y con cierta lentitud se tocó los labios.

Había soñado de nuevo con Soraka.

"¿Eso que significa exactamente? ¿Qué vuelvo a atraerle de esa forma y por eso piensa en mí… o es solo un reflejo de mis propios pensamientos?" se preguntó ahora recordando el placentero y cortó sueño.

Pensando en ello, deseo volver a ese sueño, a terminar con lo que habían comenzado y darle un cierre para esa noche.

Pero el cansancio no ayudaba a la búsqueda y solo logro terminar imaginando en su cabeza las posibilidades, lo que podría llegar a pasar si intentaba algo más, lo que le gustaría que hicieran.

Ahora estaba más despierta, inquieta, con los pensamientos puestos en imágenes que hacían sentir extraño su vientre.

Sabía cuál era la salida rápida para calmarse y poder dormir luego.

Llegado a un punto, no entendía porque lo postergaba más, era ya un adulto y nadie podría juzgarla.

Entre pensamientos, suspiró, entregándose a la necesidad.

* * *

— ¿Jayce se quedó anoche?

Caitlyn pestaño rápidamente al no entender de dónde venía la pregunta.

—Es decir— agregó la curandera sin cambiar la forma amable en la que hablaba— es temprano aun, puede desayunar con nosotros…

— ¿Por qué crees que Jayce está aún aquí?

—Oh… ¿Salió antes entonces?

La dueña de casa, vertió con cuidado el agua de la tetera en su taza antes de contestar el extraño planteo.

Se sentía de buen humor teniendo una escena que cada vez se hacía más familiar para ella en su propio hogar.

— ¿Y ahora por qué crees que paso la noche aquí?

—Escuche cuando llego anoche.

—Sí, eso es verdad, pero solo dejo unos papeles y se fue.

Caitlyn tomo un sorbo de té sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, pero pronto se percató de la mirada extraña que recibía de la otra chica.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada… solo… esta es tu casa, y tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, no tienes que mentirme o darme excusas de quien se queda en tu cama, solo preguntaba si nos acompañaba a desayunar

— ¿En mi cama? — preguntó ahora más atenta— ¿Por qué crees que durmió en mi cama?

Ahora la curandera se mostraba un poco avergonzada, y jugaba con su trenza con una de sus manos.

— ¿Tuviste algún sueño extraño o algo así? — trató de adivinar la Sheriff— sea lo que sea, te puedo asegurar que no es lo que piensas.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones…

—Lo sé— cortó secamente, sin saber de dónde el mal humor comenzaba a emanar— solo te estoy diciendo que nadie durmió conmigo anoche.

—Sí.

Caitlyn pensó que eso daba por zanjado el tema, y al observar a Soraka pudo comprobar que en efecto no parecía querer volver a hablar.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso de todas formas? — preguntó finalmente no logrando lidiar con su propia curiosidad.

—Bueno… aparte de los sueños que provocamos y esas cosas que te conté…

—Ajam…— inquirió impaciente viendo que la otra chica no seguía.

—Son cosas de medicina medieval, pero para simplificarlo, cuando los seres alcanzan cierto… ammm éxtasis, podríamos decirle, es como que mucha energía se libera, una energía especial, y los seres como nosotros podemos sentirla… plenamente.

Caitlyn se le quedo viendo mientras trataba en su cabeza de entender lo que se le estaba comunicando.

—Y anoche sentí… sabía que ammm la estabas pasando bien. Así que supuse que era porque Jayce estaba contigo…

— ¡No me acosté con Jayce! — contestó entre abochornada y molesta—Puedo jurártelo, él se fue apenas me dejo unos papeles. Él y yo… él nunca… Agh de solo pensarlo. No lo veo así, nunca podría. No dormí ni hice nada con él más que una pequeña charla sobre trabajo. ¡Dios!

— ¡Perdón! — se apresuró a disculparse la curandera, apenada por la situación— estaba segura de eso, por eso pregunté si nos acompañaba, nunca quise acusarte de nada de verdad— siguió explicándose— es mi culpa por sacar conclusiones adelantadas, si no pasaste la noche con nadie, y yo sentí esa energía, tranquilamente puede ser por otra cosa como…

Caitlyn levantó su mirada de la taza para volver a ver a su invitada al momento que esta la bajaba.

Podía saber a qué conclusión había llegado, seguramente a la acertada. No se necesitaba ser un genio para hilar otras cosas:

El beso entre ambas, la habilidad de Soraka para producir ciertos tipos de sueños en ella y la proximidad.

¿Qué tanto podría tardar Soraka en razonar que había estado en la mente de Caitlyn toda la noche inclusive en ese momento tan privado?

Viendo el mutismo de la curandera y el tono más oscuro en sus mejillas, la Sheriff suponía que no había tardado nada.

—Que molesto…

Soraka se quedo sin palabras antes la respuesta y el gesto malhumorado de la otra chica, aun así, junto valor para poder decir algo, pero la sheriff se puso de pie, levantando su taza.

—Mas que pedir disculpas todo el tiempo preferiría que de una vez me digas todas las cosas que puedes hacer que creas que serían humillante para mi ¿No crees?

La curandera la vio entrar a su habitación y salir nuevamente, ya arreglada.

—No necesitas ir hoy, tenemos cosas que analizar, no serias de ayuda— explicó sin verla— así que, por favor, quédate aquí, estas a salvo y hay unidades abajo en las calles.

—Sí.

La sheriff no esperaba una respuesta tan obediente y corta de la otra chica, por lo que le dio una ultima mirada antes de cerrar la puerta.

Soraka parecía tranquila y comprensible ante su enojo… lo cual solo hizo que este aumentara.

* * *

Lo curioso del enojo, es que cuando este desaparece, queda el recuerdo de lo que se hizo y de cómo lo que parecía ser una buena idea, termina siendo la peor.

"Ni siquiera es su culpa realmente" pensaba caminando por los pasillos de su edificio, lentamente, postergando el tener que entrar a su apartamento. "Ella no parece el tipo de persona que espiaría adrede en la intimidad de los demás"

Ya estaba ahora en frente de su puerta, pero no se atrevía a cruzar.

"Le dije que era molesto, inclusive le conteste, acusándola… y quizás ni es tan grave lo que hice… pero ella es tan amable todo el tiempo…" seguía repitiéndose mientras la escena se hacía cada vez peor en su cabeza. "Supongo que debo disculparme… hablarlo"

Suspiró mientras se adentraba a su hogar.

No encontró a primera vista a su visita, pero no hizo falta tampoco llegar a la habitación de huéspedes, pues el sonido de la ducha develaba la ubicación.

El cuarto de baño quedaba cruzando el living, por lo que alguien apenas asomándose podía dar con la puerta.

Caitlyn se aproximo solo para cerciorarse, antes de darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar hasta su propia habitación.

Fue su mente la que le dijo que algo andaba mal inclusive sin saber con exactitud a que se refería.

Se detuvo en el medio de su trayecto y volvió su mirada a la puerta del cuarto de baño

Estaba abierta.

Los acontecimientos en la casa de Ezreal y la nueva información que tenia luego de la investigación del día, la hicieron ponerse rígida pensando en lo peor.

No había señales de que alguien forzara la puerta de entrada, ni nada fuera de su lugar que se pudiera apreciar a la vista.

Sabia que estaba la posibilidad de que simplemente la curandera dejara la puerta abierta ¿Pero en una casa ajena? ¿Con los peligros por lo que tuvo que pasar?

Un desliz como ese le parecía impropio de alguien tan considerado como era el caso.

Se acercó de manera sigilosa a la puerta

No demasiado, solo un poco, el vapor del agua salía por allí y se dejaba ver por la luz cálida del interior.

El sonido de la ducha se incrementaba a medida que se acercaba, y cuando tocó el marco de la puerta para abrirla, solo un poco, el vapor le golpeo el rostro.

Tardó mas de la cuenta en distinguirla, pero allí estaba Soraka, sola, dejando que el agua caliente se escurriera por su cuerpo.

La primera reacción de Caitlyn al comprobar que todo estaba bien, fue bajar su mirada, avergonzada por haber dado un vistazo al cuerpo desnudo de la curandera.

Volvió a dar una segunda mirada, con la intención de solo ver un poco mas antes de cerrar la puerta, y fue cuando notó el comportamiento extraño.

Entre el vapor, se podría apreciar el rostro de Soraka como si estuviera en aprietos, cerrando los ojos con pesar y respirando con dificultad por su boca.

Se apoyaba en una de las paredes con su hombro derecho, en una posición semi-encogida.

Caitlyn podía darse una buena idea de que era lo que estaba haciendo con las manos, pues no podía verlas porque estas desaparecían al comienzo de su muslo, ocultándolas en su entrepierna, mientras movía sus brazos y muñecas a un ritmo acorde a lo agitada de su respiración.

La Sheriff podía sentir su corazón golpeando con fuerza su pecho mientras le era imposible despegar los ojos de la escena.

Nunca había visto algo como eso tan de cerca, con alguien tan peculiar como era Soraka.

Su piel brillaba producto del agua que aun caía en su nuca, bañándola y humedeciéndola constantemente. Un color tan atípico y al mismo tiempo llamativo y agradable, las marcas de un lila mucho mas oscuro que el resto continuaban donde la tela, que comúnmente la vestía, no dejaba ver, al misma que siempre habían protegido su pecho, que ahora quedaba totalmente expuesto a los ojos que la apreciaban, voluptuosos e hinchados por la excitación que experimentaba, con sus puntas de sus pezones marcando un área mas oscura en la piel violácea.

Notar la prenda entre medio de las piernas de la curandera significo sentir como si un balde de agua helada cayera en su estómago.

Era su camiseta, la larga y suelta que a veces usaba de piyama, la misma que había usado la noche anterior.

Podía ver como la tela se perdía en los pliegues de su invitada, y como sus manos empezaban a dejar de moverse tan rápido, para simplemente empujar más profundo en ella.

El rostro, antes contrariado, solo se arrugo más mientras Soraka cerraba la boca, apretando con fuerza sus labios.

La respiración agitada se volvió a sentir entre medio del sonido de la ducha, lo rojo de su boca parecía más destellante ahora, más vivo.

Supo que se debía retirar, y por eso se paró más erguida, pero no fue capaz de desviar su mirada aún.

Lamentablemente para Caitlyn, unos enormes ojos amarillos y cansados cruzaron mirada con los suyos sin darle tiempo siquiera a esconderse.

Solo atinó a dar dos pasos hacia atrás, hundiéndose en la oscuridad del pasillo antes de emprender una marcha rápida hasta su habitación.

* * *

Soraka se reunió con ella temprano esa mañana.

Notó que la dueña de casa ya tenia su té servida en la pequeña mesa ratona frente a ella y con ambas manos sostenía una revista muy cerca de su rostro. Tanto que creía que era imposible leer a esa distancia.

Sonrió al notar que lo único que se veía lejos de las hojas, su frente, estaba tan enrojecida que resaltaba de cualquier otra cosa en el living.

—Creo que esto es tuyo— comentó con amabilidad, mientras dejaba en la mesa frente su camiseta.

Caitlyn bajó un poco la revista para poder distinguir de que se trataba. La prenda estaba totalmente seca y limpia, doblada prolijamente.

Se animó a levantar un poco mas la vista a llegar a la de la otra chica, la cual tenia un rostro despreocupado y una sonrisa paciente.

—No te preocupes, la lave bien… y la seque durante la noche, aunque tuve que ayudarme porque temía que no estuviera lista… lamentó haberla tomado sin tu permiso, no suelo hacer esas cosas.

Caitlyn no encontraba palabras, y cualquier idea que producía se desvanecía repentinamente al recordar el rostro contrariado que vio esa noche.

—Yo no… comenzó, pero se tuvo que aclarar la garganta— yo no trataba de espiarte.

La sonrisa de la curandera solo se ensancho más.

—La verdad es que no tengo excusa— siguió admitiendo con pena la oficial— pero no… no quiero que te hagas una idea tan errada, no te espiaba… no soy ese tipo de persona que…

—Eres muy correcta y considerada— la interrumpió Soraka— siempre te estas preocupando por hacer bien las cosas… sé que no buscarías sacar ventaja de mi de esa forma, descuida.

—… bien— comentó sintiendo nuevamente su cara hervir y levantó a la altura de sus ojos la revista.

Sin embargo, el mutismo de la otra chica y su curiosidad, hicieron que pronto la bajara lentamente y la contemplara de nuevo.

Seguía sonriéndole.

—¿Qué?

—No es nada— comentó con cierto humor— solo es curioso como piensas que tu tienes la culpa de "espiarme". Es decir ¿No fui yo quien dejo la puerta abierta del cuarto de baño?

Caitlyn se la quedó viendo sin entender y fue cuando su invitada volvió a cuestionar.

—¿Crees que fue un desliz de mi parte?

—¿… Por qué? — pregunto aun no entendiéndolo de todo— ¿Por qué irías a dejarla abierta a propósito

—¿No es obvio? — volvió a preguntar no perdiendo su humor— quería que veas.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

HeeEey ella era tan fácil de amar

But waaaiiit supongo que el amor no era suficiente. *inserte rap fallido*

 **Ok, ya XD**

Debo rendir en lo que yo calculo 22 dias, y es de vida o muerte que apruebe… de vida o muerte para mis padres que ellos morirán de un infarto si su hija no se recibe nunca pero ANYWAY :V

Serán días difíciles.

Les deseo a todos, con este ZUKULENTO capítulo, un hermoso comienzo de semana, asi beio beio como Caitlyn o como esa persona que aman que nunca les corresponderá (Ahhhh re que tiraba mugre porque se le acabaron las vacaciones)

Es broma xD love u all y ojalá tengan un hermoso febrero :3

Y ohhh ¡¿Cómo lo vas a dejar ahí?! ¡¿Cómo lo vas a dejar ahí?!

¿A donde mas quieren que lo deje? ¡Que se acabaron mis vacaciones! ¡Déjenme! :,v


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: league of legends no me pertenece SI YA SE QUE DIJE QUE IBA A ESCRIBIR A DIARIO EL KATALUX Y SI YA SE QUE LES ESTOY DEBIENDO EL FIC DE SAN VALENTIN, pero es que los días no ayudan, y estar próxima a los exámenes tampoco…y yo les prometi fic de San Valentin bello y hermoso que curara sus rotos corazones por pasarla solos el 14 de feb, y lo van a tener, POR MI NOMBRE QUE LO VAN A TENER, POR DEMACIA QUE LO VAN A TENER, POR NARNIA! Bue ya…

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

* * *

 _De vuelta a ese camino_

* * *

Caitlyn notaba que cada vez demoraba mas su comienzo del día.

No era una persona que diera muchas vueltas en la cama, ni perezosa a alistarse para su labor, pero últimamente eran dos de las cosas que más hacia.

El incidente día atrás en su propio hogar, viendo a Soraka en la ducha, había dejado secuelas muy pesadas para ellas, imposible de superarlo.

Se sentía torpe, la sola presencia de la curandera la dejaba sin palabras y en un estado de confusión que llego a pensar que, aparte, tenia el poder de borrar todo de su cabeza.

Un domingo no tenía por qué ser un día en el que su deber le pidiera salir temprano, pero acostumbrada a madrugar y aprovechar la mañana, su cuerpo no podía seguir en la cama, aunque quisiera.

Cruzó la puerta de su recamara y al dar un leve vistazo en la sala principal, la encontró desierta.

No tardó en preguntarse por su invitada. Ya era costumbre desayunar junta, pese a la nueva incomodidad por el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos.

Una brisa la hizo detener sus cuestionamientos, y mirando hacia uno de los costados descubrió la puerta del balcón abierta.

Mientras se dirigía a cerrarla, no pudo evitar preguntarse cuando había sido la última vez que había estado allí.

Para su sorpresa, al tocar el marco, notó el suelo del balcón limpio y ordenado. No que ella fuera alguien desordenada, pero suponía que la falta de uso llenaría el lugar de polvo.

El balcón era amplio, lo que podría ser de un balcón mediano que ocupaba el largo de su apartamento. Recordaba la visita de su padre donde se encargó de llenarlo de plantas y flores que el aseguraba no necesitar mucho cuidado, lo ideal para alguien con nulo conocimiento en la jardinería como ella.

Se acercó al otro extremo de la puerta, donde unas hojas brillaban en su color verde con mucha vida, las yemas de sus dedos la tocaron con cuidado sin saber como estaban tan bien cuidadas.

—Es bonito ¿Verdad?

Caitlyn alejó la mano de inmediato y miró con recelo al costado de donde la voz había salido.

Soraka estaba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzada en una posición inclinada, mirándola con cierto aire soñoliento.

—¿Tu limpiaste aquí?

—Si, un poco, no que estuviera realmente sucio.

—Estas plantas…

—Se mantienen bien… las he regado un poco desde que vine la primera vez, pero no parecen necesitarlo realmente.

—Tienen un sistema de riego, lo instalaron, esta conectado junto con la bomba del lugar.

—Así que eso era… por eso se mantienen con vida— comentó entendiéndolo mejor— Me cuesta trabajo imaginarte con una regadera si tuviera que decir la verdad.

Caitlyn sonrió honestamente al comentario.

—Ah… ciertamente es algo que no se me da, pero a mi padre le pareció un buen lugar para poner algo de… color. Yo simplemente no me opuse.

Ahora que la miraba con más atención notó la poca ropa que llevaba la curandera. Estaba acostumbrada a verla con su larga túnica, pero ahora solo llevaba una especie de vendaje que le cubría el pecho y uno de los hombros, y un lienzo suelto que hacía de pollera corta que apenas le llegaba a la altura de los muslos.

—Y… ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó desviando la vista de su invitada y poniendo nuevamente atención a la vegetación del lugar.

—Meditaba un poco— contestó también mirando nuevamente las plantas— trataba de intercambiar energía.

—¿Energía?

—Si.

Caitlyn podía darse una idea de la índole del tema. Podía llamarse una ignorante en el asunto, pero adivinaba que Soraka se refería a esas cosas espirituales que los seres con mucho tacto podían sentir.

Nunca fue su caso, ni mucho menos algo que le interesara.

Con todas las criaturas que conocía y los diferentes poderes que dominaban Valoran, uno debía ser realmente ciego para negar la existencia de ciertas "cosas"

Y aun así ella prefería seguir concentrándose en las pruebas y evidencias de algo factible y no irse por ramas "misteriosas"

—Has puesto una expresión como si estuvieras determinada a no preguntar más sobre el asunto.

—¿Tan evidente soy? — preguntó con gracia la anfitriona mirando nuevamente a la otra chica.

—¿Le tienes miedo?

—¿A qué?

Soraka inclinó un poco su rostro, mirándola con compresión y paciencia.

—A tratar.

Caitlyn simplemente se encogió de hombros y cruzo los brazos. No era claro para ella ahora lo que "tratar" se refería, y mas confundida se puso cuando la curandera propuso lo siguiente extendiendo una de sus manos.

—¿Quieres intentar?

Soraka tuvo que contener sus ganas de reír cuando la expresión en el rostro de la oficial se tornó aún más contrariada.

—Meditar me refiero.

—Oh… no… no sirvo para esas cosas.

—Tu meditas todo el tiempo.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, cuando debes concentrarte para un caso y te quedar por minutos en silencio mirando una simple foto en tu escritorio… lo he visto.

—¿Así que eso es meditar? Yo le llamo trabajar ¿Sabes?

—Es una forma, sí… ¿Me dejarías mostrarte otra?

Caitlyn vaciló su vista entre la mano y el rostro de la chica y finalmente terminó por acercarse, pero antes de tomarla, volvió a dudar.

—¿Debo… sacarme la ropa también? — pregunto siendo consciente de su largo y suelto pantalón y camisa de dormir, muy diferente a la vestimenta que llevaba la curandera.

Soraka la miro con cuidado, paseando su vista desde los pies a la cabeza de la sheriff, haciendo que esta se incomodara por la sonrisa que ahora se le mostraba.

—¿Y bien?

—Mmm supongo que me gustaría— contestó tratando de sonar seria, pero termino por reír al ver el notorio sonrojo de la dueña de casa— solo bromeo, así estas bien.

Caitlyn puso mala cara ante la broma, pero al encarar nuevamente una sonrisa amable no tuvo opción que suspirar y dejarla pasar. Se sentó a su laso, imitándola, esperando indicaciones.

—Estas muy tensa.

—Oh…

—Trata de relajarte, respira con profundidad y solo concéntrate en eso.

—¿En respirar?

—Sí.

La consigna era clara, pero mientras más trataba Caitlyn de concentrarse en su respiración más le costaba justamente respirar.

Se sentía ajena al pasar del aire en ella, como si hacerlo fuera algo ajetreado y torpe.

—Ahora pareces inclusive más tensa…

—Perdón… realmente no es lo mío.

—Trata de cerrar los ojos y aflojar un poco tus hombros, están realmente rígido— insistió la curandera sin desanimarse, con complacencia vio que se le obedecía.

Seguía sin funcionar para la anfitriona, aun peor, el no ver nada y saber que tenia a Soraka tan cerca la ponía nerviosa, ansiosa, desesperada por querer abrir los ojos de vuelta.

—No puedo hacer esto— confesó sin siquiera postergarlo un minuto más.

—Necesitas despejar tu mente… nada malo va a pasarte aquí y ahora— explicó nuevamente con calma.

Caitlyn se quedo mirando a su invitada. Tenia los ojos cerrados y el rostro tranquilo y relajado, si no fuera porque estaba sentada y hace unos momentos le había hablado, podría jurar que dormía. Su pecho bajaba y subía lentamente y en armonía.

—Me estas mirando.

—Perdón— se disculpo apartando su vista, poniendo atención en algún punto lejos de ella.

—¿Que te molesta?

—Nada… solo… no se me dan estas cosas.

—Sentarte a respirar, tratando de no pensar en nada.

—… exactamente, no se me da.

—Graciosa.

Y Caitlyn al verla pudo notar que en efecto había ocasionado una sonrisa en la curandera, esto al hizo sonreír también. Aunque no estaba logrando el objetivo, se sentía bien ahora.

Con el animo cambiado, decidió intentarlo de nuevo.

Tomo aire profundamente y cerró los ojos, ya no costaba respirar como antes.

—¿Y ahora qué? — preguntó al creer superada esta fase— ¿… Soraka?

Resistió la tentación de abrir los ojos y así perder lo poco que había logrado, sus sentidos se concentraron en esperar alguna respuesta de la otra chica, pero al no llegar se inquietó aún más en su lugar.

Sintió un cosquilleo arribo de sus labios, como si la respiración de alguien hubiera chocado contra su rostro e inmediatamente tiro su cuerpo para atrás, abriendo rápidamente los ojos-

Frente a ella no había nadie, y al mirar a su costado Soraka seguía en la misma posición de sentada sin mover nada mas que su pecho al respirar.

Aun sorprendida y exaltada, se pregunto si realmente su invitada había hecho algo o solo fue su imaginación.

Se llevó una mano a sus cabellos y se lo acomodó hacia atrás, tratando de calmarse. Nuevamente se sentía desalentada para ese tipo de actividades.

—Creo que será mejor que…

—Lo estabas haciendo bien— la interrumpió la curandera antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, ya había abierto los ojos de nuevo y se miraban— trata una vez más.

—¿Para qué?

—Para descubrir lo que sigue… acaso no preguntaste "¿Y ahora qué?"

Caitlyn la miraba con desconfianza. SI la había escuchado ¿Por qué no contestó antes?

—Te guiare ¿Sí? — insistió perfilando su cuerpo hacia el de ella— cierra los ojos de nuevo.

Pero la sheriff no lo hizo.

—¿Qué te molesta?

La misma pregunta de hace rato, pero esta vez a la de pelo oscuro la respuesta apareció mas que obvio en su cabeza.

—No es nada— mintió al tiempo que trataba de relajar sus hombros. Cerró los ojos sintiendo que con eso el nerviosismo crecía en su interior.

—Estas tensa.

—Lo sé.

Soraka decidió guardar silencio en busca de que su compañera encontrara la paz, pero a medida que los segundos pasaban era evidente la molestia de la anfitriona.

—Prometo que no te tocare.

La confesión hizo que la sheriff abriera los ojos, no mirándola, sino observando sus piernas, manteniendo la cabeza agachada.

—No es eso…

—¿Qué es entonces?

—Hay mucho… ruido.

Se sintió torpe de solo decirlo. La mañana era una de las más calmadas que había tenido, y la altura de donde su apartamento se encontraba hacia que los ruidos de Piltover se escucharan como si estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia.

—Ignóralos— contestó sin una pisca de burla—No son importantes, no te llevaran a ningún lado.

Sabiendo que no conseguiría nada, Caitlyn volvió a cerrar los ojos. Nuevamente la respiración se volvió un problema, y tratando de calmarla empezó a sentir que se ahogaba.

"¿Por qué me pone tan mal esto?" se cuestionó con pesar, sabiendo que se le estaba pidiendo algo fácil, pero que ella misma lo estaba complicando. Sentía la necesidad de tener éxito frente a Soraka, y no estarlo logrando comenzaba a frustrarla.

—No compitas, no es una competencia, tomate tu tiempo, nadie te juzga.

La voz se escuchaba calmada y paciente, y Caitlyn trato de hacer caso.

Soraka permaneció paciente mirándola, no necesitaba cerrar los ojos para meditar, pero ahora tratar de que Caitlyn avanzara le parecía mas atractivo que seguir concentrándose. La idea de poder pasar un tiempo juntas, y mostrarle un poco de su mundo, le gustaba, pero por la expresión en el rostro de la oficial sabía que tomaría más tiempo.

—Lo estás haciendo bien— mintió por compasión a la sheriff— solo trata de relajar tu rostro también, no es la idea que sufras— bromeó para romper un poco al tensión.

—Me molesta que me observes.

—¿Mmm? — exclamó sin entenderlo, pero apenas comprendió volvió a mirar en la misma dirección que la otra chica— de acuerdo.

Solo cuando pasaron un par de minutos en silencio Caitlyn abrió con cuidado uno de sus ojos, espiando a su compañera, en efecto, la chica volvía a meditar, como si fuera ajena a ella.

Su mente entonces hizo un terrible recuento de todo lo que había pasado desde que Soraka había aparecido en la oficina.

Cerró los ojos con fuerzas y se perfilo al frente, tratando en vano de concentrarse, pues su cabeza solo al llevaba una y otra vez a los sueños por los que había pasado. Al incidente en casa de Ezreal cuando la vio herida. El verla desnuda en su baño tocándose con su piyama.

Pero terminó por perderse cuando recordó como ella misma la había tirado para sí, besándola.

Había usado todos sus medios para olvidar ese recuerdo y ahora no podía recordar cómo se sentía realmente, había sido un beso tan torpe, tan fugaz, tan desesperado que no podía distinguir lo que había sentido.

Caitlyn trató de calmarse de nuevo, de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y huir de la búsqueda de ese recuerdo.

Volvía a sentirse incomoda, pero había un extra con el que antes no había tenido que lidiar. En el medio del silencio de la mañana, aparte de su respiración y la de Soraka, estaba segura de que podía escuchar el errático y desesperado latido de su corazón.

Como si quisiera golpear mas fuerte su pecho para ser notado, dejándola en evidencia a ella y todos sus pensamientos.

Su cabeza la torturaba pensando en que Soraka también podía escucharlo y poco a poco no le quedo otro camino más que afligirse.

—Estas tensa de nuevo.

Caitlyn suspiró con pesar y abrió los ojos, rindiéndose.

—No puedo hacer esto.

—¿Por qué no? — preguntó, pero sus palabras ya no lograron retenerla, y vio cómo se ponía de pie sin siquiera mirarla— ¿Qué te molesta?

—Tu lo haces… tu me molestas— contestó finalmente, sabiendo que no había otra verdad— perdón— dijo brindándole una sonrisa, para hacer entender que no buscaba ofenderla— simplemente no me puedo concentrar contigo cerca— siguió hablando mientras con una mano se tocaba la piel arriba de su tórax, podía sentir su corazón aun agitado— mi pecho enloquece y se vuelve inquieto.

Caitlyn no fue consciente de lo último que dijo hasta pasado unos segundos, para los cuales, avergonzada, ya abría la puerta y la cerraba detrás de si, dirigiéndose a la cocina, preparando su te de forma automática, casi por inercia.

Y aun cuando sintió la puerta del balcón abriendo y cerrándose, no se detuvo en su labor.

Tampoco lo hizo cuando sintió que se acercaban a ella.

Inclusive seguía tratando de preparar su té cuando los pasos se detuvieron justo atrás de su espalda.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

O sea, ya sé que ya había tensión sexual entre los personajes, y que quizás este capítulo sea innecesario, pero me gusta poner aún más tensa a Caitlyn XD, es que es de linda.

Es curioso pero a este fic lo hice por amor al lemon y termino haciendo capítulos como este :,v

Es que yo soy ese tipo de persona que ve porno, pero si al acabar la pareja no se da la mano y se dicen que se aman, me pongo triste :,v

Ah re


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo me gusta mucho esta pareja, que esta perron y la cosa suena a ra :v

* * *

 _Capítulo 9_

* * *

 **¿Regresara?**

* * *

—Me he estado preguntando…

Podía escuchar la voz a su espalda, pero no se giró, pese al incomodo silencio que le siguieron a esas palabras.

—Caitlyn.

Al escuchar su nombre con tanta seguridad no le quedó otra que darse la vuelta, dejando de evitar el confrontamiento.

Como suponía, Soraka estaba justo frente a ella, mirándola con curiosidad, como si estuviera esperando algún tipo de permiso para seguir con su idea.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer para…?

La alarma de alguien llamando en la entrada detuvo abruptamente las palabras de la curandera.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? — insistió la chica, tratando de pasar por alto el sonido

—¿Para qué? — devolvió con otra pregunta, honestamente no sabiendo a que se refería su invitada, pero esta solo se la quedo viendo con detenimiento.

Nuevamente el sonido de llamada molesto el ambiente, haciendo que la anfitriona se disculpara, haciéndose lugar para pasar a su lado e ir a atender.

—¿Qué se supone que debo para acercarme más a ti?

Caitlyn se detuvo a mitad de la sala al escuchar la pregunta finalmente formulada. Podía sentir la mirada de Soraka sobre ella, y temía encararla, por lo que se mantuvo en esa posición, viendo la puerta de su apartamento y deseando que llamaran de nuevo, como si eso fuera suficiente excusa para salir y no tener que contestar.

Y así pasó, cuando ambas pudieron escuchar con insistencia el llamado del portero por tercera vez.

* * *

Caitlyn era consciente de lo muy ajeno que Ezreal era a la situación que había vivido previamente.

El chico hablaba animado y sin rastro de culpa con Soraka mientras ambos disfrutaban de la tarta que el rubio había traído con la excusa de no poder con ella sola.

No había nada por lo cual juzgarle, aparte, su invitada parecía feliz de poder distenderse con el único conocido que tenía en la ciudad.

La charla duró mas de lo que cualquiera podría esperar, pero finalmente el buscador pareció desistir de quedarse mas tiempo y no encontrando otro tema por el cual tratar se dispuso a retirarse.

—Caitlyn… hay algo que me gustaría que vieras a unas cuadras de aquí.

—¿Eh? — preguntó confundida pero el chico le dio una mirada extraña, lanzando un gestó hacia Soraka, la cual estaba distraída— Oh… ¿Soraka?

—¿Mmm?

—Recordé que debo hacer algo en una tienda a unas cuadras de aquí, es un tema que también le concierne a Ezreal así que me acompañara ¿Puedes quedarte aquí sola un tiempo?

—Claro, no te preocupes.

—Bien…— terminó por contestar satisfecha, pero al encarar de nuevo al rubio este la miraba de forma peculiar.

No dijeron nada hasta salir del apartamento y tomar el elevador.

—¿Qué? — preguntó la sheriff de mal humor viendo como la expresión era cada vez más marcada.

—¿Ahora le pides permiso?

—No seas idiota, la atacaron hace poco, no quiero que se quede sola… quizás no se sienta cómoda estándolo… le dije que cuidaría de ella…

—¿Mmmmmmmmm?

—Cállate— ordenó incomoda por el tono burlón— mejor dime que es lo que quieres.

—Localice a los que atacaron a Soraka.

—¿…eh?

—¿Crees que iba a dejarles a ustedes todo el trabajo luego de que destruyeran "mi" casa y atacaran a "mi" invitado?

—¿Cómo los encontraste?

—Soy un buscador, es lo que hago…

Ya caminaban por las calles en las afueras de su hogar. El día era tan claro que Caitlyn tuvo que cerrar un poco sus ojos hasta que la estos se acostumbraran a la Luz.

—Pienso atacarlos.

—No.— contestó con contundencia la Sheriff viendo venir las intenciones— por lo que investigamos no estamos hablando de un solo individuo, ni tampoco seres débiles. Sus armas parecen ser químicas apartes. No dudo de tus capacidades de resolver problemas… es solo que conozco también tu talento para meterte en ellos.

El chico sonrió al comentario, mientras podía ver como la expresión de la mayor se mantenía pensante, seguramente ideando en su cabeza lo que serian los pasos a seguir.

Justo lo que el esperaba de la oficial.

—¿Dónde?

—En el puerto oeste de la ciudad.

—¿Se movilizan?

—Deduzco que piensan moverse a la madrugada.

—Me llevaría dos horas, quizás un poco menos juntar los hombres para una misión,

—Planean traer algo al anochecer, seria mejor atraparlos con lo que sea que piensan cargar.

—¿Traer algo?

El chico se encogió de hombros

—Bien… avisare a Jayce de inmediato y convocare...

—Él ya lo sabe… y ya se tomó la "libertad" de juntar un escuadrón.

—¿Cómo?

—No fui a echar un vistazo solo… pero claro, el muy correcto y dedicado héroe de la ciudad temé a la furia de la Sheriff y no quiere actuar si su consentimiento así que… ¿Repartimos tiros hoy a la noche… de forma autorizada y legal… o tienes otros planes?

—No me gusta cuando mis subordinados se adelantan a mis órdenes.

—Excelente, no soy tu subordinado ¿Entonces sí?

* * *

Soraka levantó la mirada cuando sintió el sonido de la puerta de entrada. Sonrió al ver que era la dueña de casa y la siguió con la vista hasta que esta quedo en frente de ella.

—¿Está todo bien? — preguntó al ver cierta seriedad que la oficial traía.

—Si… lo está.

Caitlyn sabía que quizás no estaba siendo muy convincente y decidió dirigirse a la alacena, donde disimulaba guardas las tazas.

Sintió algo de pena al escuchar como Soraka, a sus espaldas, parecía también ayudar a acomodar el lugar donde previamente habían estado, sin insistir en indagar más.

Creyó plenamente que solo con verla, su invitada supo que no estaba todo bien, pero aun así prefirió respetar el que no quisiera hablar de ello.

"Es tan considera que molesta"

—Me preguntaste que tenias que hacer para acercarte a mi— dijo de repente, dejando las cosas de la alacena en paz y volteando a mirarla.

Soraka se quedó en su lugar, esperando a que siguiera.

—Ni que fuera tan difícil ¿Sabes? — comentó con una sonrisa acercándose a la curandera—Lo ves? Ya estamos más cerca.

Soraka contestó la broma, sonriendo también pero, para retrucar a la otra chica, caminó unos pasos para quedar justo en frente de ella.

—Ahora somos mucho mas cercanas ¿No es así… oficial?

—Así es… señorita— contestó siguiendo el pequeño juego que se le impuso, sin retroceder pese a la cercanía.

—Y para acercarme un poco más aun… ¿Qué debo hacer?

Caitlyn podía ver como unos atípicos ojos amarillos, grandes la miraban de cerca. Lejos de estar asustada o sentirse incomoda por la anomalía, su cabeza solo podía asimilar que las cosas estaban bien, que así era justo como debía ser, que era perfecto de alguna forma que no entendía.

—Quizás se me dejaras besarte…

—¿Por qué aun sientes curiosidad por cómo se sentiría besar a un ser como yo? — preguntó, recordando la primera charla que tuvieron sobre eso, aunque sin un rastro de rencor pese a lo mal que había salido.

—No…

—¿No?

—No… solo quiero hacerlo…

La sheriff despabiló un poco al escuchar sus propias palabras, y parpadeo como si estuviera saliendo de alguna especie de trance.

—Lo siento… estoy diciendo algo que…

—Puedes hacerlo— la interrumpió Soraka, evitando así que se alejara— Besarme… si es lo que quieres.

Sus ojos se sintieron pesados, y antes de que su sed por algo mas la llevara a hacer algo indebido en su rol como oficial, inclinó su rostro y sus labios tocaron la mejilla de la otra chica.

—Gracias— contestó la sheriff, dando por finalizado lo que estaban haciendo.

Se alejó un par de pasos hacia atrás y sonrió con gracia al ver la expresión perpleja de la otra chica, obviamente había estado esperando algo distinto.

—Graciosa— comentó finalmente la curandera al notar como una disimulada risa salía de los labios de la dueña de casa.

—Solo es que… pusiste una expresión adorable… es todo.

—¿Puedo hacer lo mismo ahora?

—¿Mmm?

—Besarte.

La sonrisa de Caitlyn desapareció de inmediato, y no tuvo tiempo de discutir a lo dicho cuando la curandera volvió a acercarse, apoyando una de sus manos en su mejilla.

Su rostro se acercó lo suficiente para que su vista le doliera y cerró con fuerza sus ojos, esperando el tacto, pero como ella misma había hecho previamente, Soraka le besó la mejilla.

—Ahora eres tu la de la expresión adorable— retrucó la curandera viendo como la oficial la miraba confundida, pero fue mas allá en su provocación— ¿Esperabas algo más?

—No…— contestó la otra chica, frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo un pequeño disgusto por ser ella ahora el punto de la broma.

—¿No?

—No…— repitió, ahora tomando una de sus mejillas con la mano— yo no esperaba… realmente…

Pero nuevamente se sintió confundida por la cercanía.

Ya ninguna sonreía sobre la broma, y lo que sea que Caitlyn hubiera querido aclarar ya no estaba en su cabeza

—No esperaba…

Soraka simplemente la contemplaba sin decir o hacer nada. Su único movimiento fue el de cerrar los ojos cuando Caitlyn volvió a acercarse, pegando sus labios a los de ella finalmente.

La sheriff, lejos de bajar sus parpados serenamente como su compañera, cerraba fuertemente los ojos, presa del escarmiento que nació en la comisura de sus labios y que le invadió la boca hasta llegar a su nuca y recorrerle después la espalda.

No se separó de ella. No hasta que creyó que el simple apoyar de su piel ya no bastaba.

Solo entonces volvió a buscar esa mirada atípica, y con curiosidad buscó en ella el permiso para recorrer un camino más largo.

Apenas tener la afirmativa, volvió a besarla, más húmedamente, pegándose su cuerpo, atrayéndola, explorando ese lado que solo había podido en un arranque de furia y en otras ocasiones en confusos sueños que lejos estaban siquiera de hacerla sentir como ahora.

Quién era y lo que debía hacer esa noche eran asuntos lejanos, sin importancia.

A su cabeza le costaba preocuparse por algo que antes le pareció que no la dejaría en paz.

Todo saldría bien.

* * *

Pero no fue así.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

"Todo me male sal" dijo Caitlyn… pero luego se la cogieron con fuerza contra el escritorio… o no… o si…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen… y quise retomar mis fics ahora que estoy de vacaciones (igual tengo que preparar 5 materias para un instituto y 2 materias finales para mi universidad, pero vamos a decir aun así que estoy de vacaciones, ustedes créanme) y me di cuenta que buscando en que documento me había quedado pos que… que no encontraba nada, todo decía trabajo para tal materia, entrega de tal otra… terrible todo, extraño escribir :,v

* * *

 _Capítulo 10_

* * *

 _ **Nadie sabe**_

* * *

Caitlyn era el tipo de persona que prefería su lugar de trabajo ordenado y silencioso, siempre había sido así, era ante todo alguien muy profesional, su trabajo era de lo que mas importaba en su vida.

"Y aun así…"

La sheriff levantó la vista y contemplo su despacho. No tenia idea de si aun era de dia o la noche ya había llegado, pero lo cierto es que estaba en el medio de la oscuridad de la habitación.

La puerta cerrada con todas las persianas de lugar hacia abajo, la única luz que había decidido prender era la pequeña lampara casi opaca de su escritorio.

Agudizo su mirada y por los ventanales que daba hacia afuera de la oficina pudo ver una sombra que se acercó hasta su puerta, pero nadie entro.

Se acomodó nuevamente en su sillón y vio los papeles que tenia esparcido frente suyo, frunció la ceño antes de llevarse una mano a la frente y comenzar a masajearse con sus dedos en busca de claridad.

Finalmente, alguien llamó a la puerta, pero como venía haciendo en todo ese tiempo lo ignoró, eso le había dado resultado para que la dejaran en paz y nadie entrara, esta vez no fue así.

Al oír como la puerta se abría ladeó su cabeza y puso una expresión molesta hacia quien se había osado entrar sin su permiso.

Bajó la mirada de inmediato al reconocer a la persona, aunque su expresión seria no cambio.

—No quiero molestar a la sheriff, solo le vine a traer un poco de café— comentó Soraka, adentrándose y cerrando la puerta al pasar.

En efecto, Caitlyn pudo comprobar que traía café para ella, y pudo ver también como la curandera dejo la taza blanca sobre su escritorio.

Le molestaba.

Como todo en ese día.

Como todo en su despacho.

—No me gusta el café— comentó casi con desdén, pero de inmediato notó lo desagradable que sonó de su parte. Se lamentó internamente, pero no retiró lo dicho.

—Ciertamente es algo que en tu cocina no hay— contestó Soraka sin inmutarse— en las alacenas, cuando uno busca, solo hay cajas con té de todo tipo, pero no recuerdo haber dado con algún contenedor que tenga café… tampoco tú lo ofreces…

—Tengo café en casa, solo que no me gusta… si se te antojaba café… podrías simplemente haberlo dicho.

—Me agrada el té que haces.

La cabeza de Caitlyn solo pudo pensar instintivamente algo que contestar en contra de eso, pero solo atinó a mirar fijamente a Soraka antes de darse cuenta que trataba de ofenderla o reprocharle de alguna forma.

—Estas de mal humor.

—Eres… toda…— comenzó a formular la sheriff, pero tuvo que sonreír para evitar el comentario sarcástico— una detective— y aun así no lo logró— quizás haya un lugar aquí para ti, podrías contratarte…

"Mal"

—… Seguro haces un mejor trabajo que cualquiera aquí…

"Muy mal"

—Inclusive seguro, con ese increíble poder de "deducción" que llevas hasta podrías hacerlo mejor que yo.

"Dios" se lamentó llevando nuevamente una de sus manos cerca de la frente, arrugándola y apretando casi con dolor, tratando de castigarse de ese modo por no poder contener las palabras.

El silencio se prolongo unos momentos, para cuando volvió a mirar a la curandera, la encontró aun de pie en el mismo lugar, ofreciéndole una sonrisa de lado.

—Estas en lo cierto… no estoy de humor, lo lamento— trató de decir de la forma más honesta que pudo— déjame sola.

Todo el tiempo que había compartido con la otra chica le decía que lo habitual, es que, si se le pedía algo amablemente o inclusive si se lo demandaban, Soraka no discutía y, comprensiblemente, accedía a cooperar.

Por eso se sintió aun mas confundida cuando vio que la chica seguía en la misma posición como si no hubiera dicho nada.

—De verdad quiero estar sola— insistió de forma más directa y tajante.

—Lo entiendo, y me iré, te dejare sola— reconoció la curandera, pero parecía tener algo más que decir— solo me gustaría que supieras una cosa antes.

—Lo que sea, lo podemos hablar luego.

—Pues no estas regresando a casa como para hablar conmigo, hace un par de días que estas aquí, y supongo que algo me dice que no regresaras pronto tampoco… y lo entiendo, es tu forma de asimilar las cosas y trabajar.

—Si, estoy realmente ocupada como para regresar, me gustaría terminar con esto primero— comentó mirándola fijamente— por eso… déjame.

—Ya veo… aun así, no me quería ir sin despedir.

Caitlyn enarcó una ceja y de repente la necesidad de quedar sola fue reemplazada por una ráfaga de curiosidad.

—Decidí que lo mejor era dejar Piltóver. Por todo lo que ocurrió, esta ciudad y su departamento de policía no hubiera tenido que pasar por lo que paso si yo no hubiera llegado hasta aquí— comenzó a explicar viendo que ahora si le daban lugar— es evidente que no solo es el interés por el báculo que perdí, sino que yo también soy un objetivo. Mientras este aquí, trataran como sea de que coopere… y ya vi suficiente. Voy a llevarme a mi y todos los problemas que este asunto requiere… lejos de Piltóver… y de ti.

Soraka esperó unos segundos, pero Caitlyn solo la miraba, volvió a sonreírle.

—De verdad lamentó todas las molestias que te ocasione, me has ayudado tanto… por eso ya no puedo seguir metiéndote en más problemas.

Creyó que decir un adiós o alguna palabra de despedida estaba de más, y con eso en mente comenzó a alejarse hacia la puerta.

—No te vayas.

Caitlyn podía sentir una punzada de dolor en su cabeza, recriminándose a ella misma de ser tan contradictoria, pero no era eso lo que la hacía hablar.

Todo se cuerpo se agobiaba solo al escuchar lo que la curandera decía, implorando por hacer lo que sea para que se callara.

—No te vayas— repitió mientras miraba como Soraka la observaba muy cerca de la puerta— por Dios, no me pongas esa cara. No hagas que me levante para ir a buscarte… estoy tan cansada.

No podía creer como las cosas podían salir tan mal.

La operación cerca del muelle, tratando de tomar por sorpresa a los maleantes y recuperar el báculo, en realidad fue una trampa donde ellos fueron en realidad tomados por sorpresa.

El muelle explotó junto con el escuadrón listo para el asalto y dejo a todos mal heridos, de milagro no tuvieron ninguna baja fatal.

La idea de no involucrar a Soraka también había sido terrible, no contaron con la magia de la curandera mientras eran atacados y para peor, fueron tras ella, destrozaron el apartamento y dejaron medio muerto a los escoltas que había puesto en el sector.

Los medios de comunicación de la ciudad ya comenzaban a hacer eco de como la policía había sido burlada y no estaba al nivel de las circunstancias.

Ya había varias fotos de Soraka, culpándola directamente como amenaza externa, que nada tenia que ver con la ciudad, y solo trajo a nuevos villanos capaces de hacer bailar a la sheriff.

—Si es por lo que todo el mundo está diciendo… quiero que sepas que se me trato de basura tantas veces y luego de héroe tantas otras, por las mismas personas, que soy inmune a la prensa. No me interesan. — comenzó— En segundo lugar, si tú te vas… ¿Cómo atrapare a los malditos que están detrás de todo esto? ¿Se irán así sin mas contigo? ¿Luego de lastimar a mis hombres y a mí? ¿Crees que los dejare, así como si nada? No, esto es personal también. Y otra cosa… yo te prometí resolver esto… lastimas mi orgullo con cada palabra que dijiste.

Soraka volvió a sonreírle de lado, y suspirando se acercó de nuevo hacia el escritorio.

—No trató de hacerte quedar mal, o meterme en tus asuntos.

—¿Qué es ahora? ¿Crees que de verdad me superan? ¿Qué no puedo resolver esto?

—No.

—¡¿Entonces de donde demonios sacas que es una buena idea irte?!

Nuevamente el dolor de cabeza la hizo retraerse en su asiento.

Decir que estaba estresada era quedarse cortó. Sentía tanto enojo, ira, y no tenia nada para encausarla.

Cuando daba un paso hacia el báculo y el ladrón luego parecía caer 3. Sentía que estaba cerca, a punto de resolverlo, pero entonces todo se desvanecía.

—Tienes razón… ha sido una estúpida idea.

—¡Lo es! ¡Es una estúpida idea! — siguió exclamando tapándose la cara— por eso, se inteligente… y no te vayas… ayúdame a resolver esto.

—Claro…— comentó viendo como la sheriff parecía hacerse diminuta en su lugar— ¿Aun quieres que me vaya de tu despacho?

Pudo escucharla lamentándose por lo bajo, pero no exclamó nada que le contestara la pregunta.

—No…— terminó diciendo al final— solo estaba siendo idiota— confesó tratando de relajarse— puedes quedarte si quieres, pero no creo que encuentres nada productivo que hacer aquí… estoy revisando unas imágenes tomadas por las cámaras del lugar.

—¿Puedo verlas también?

Caitlyn iba a tomar algunas y pasárselas, pero en vez de eso, Soraka paso a estar a su lado y ver las imágenes desde su escritorio sin moverlas.

—Eres muy invasiva…

—¿Mmm?

—Nada…— contestó tratando de no darle importancia.

Nunca tenia a nadie a su lado de ese lado del escritorio, las visitas, victimas u otros oficiales, siempre se quedaban del otro lado, por eso había dos sillas.

"¿Pero cuando esta chica ha respetado algún esquema?"

—¿Te duele la cabeza?

Caitlyn abrió los ojos y notó que nuevamente se estaba tocando la cien, quizás por eso la pregunta.

—Oh… si, un poco.

—Deberías descansar.

—Lo sé.

—¿Vas a volver al apartamento?

—Seguramente.

—Ya limpiaron y dejaron todo lo mejor que se pudo… puedes volver.

—Lo sé.

No era la intención de Caitlyn sonar cortante, pero ya sabia todo eso. Como también sabia que ahora era el momento en que Soraka demostraba su preocupación.

No lo quería.

—No te preocupes por mi… estoy bien.

Sintió las manos de Soraka sobre las suyas y como las obligo a dejar su frente finalmente, Caitlyn le sonrió con gracia.

—Quizás tu no lo notas, pero no pareces que estés bien— comentó con armonía— estas tensa, tiemblas y todos tus movimientos parecen endurecidos.

—Oh… no me veo muy bien ¿Eh?

—No es eso. Sigues viéndote bien, pero ¿Cómo decirlo? Verte así es como ver algo hermoso que trata de romperse.

Los dedos de Soraka conocieron su frente, a diferencia de los hostiles masajes que se daba a ella misma, Soraka acomodo su cabello y acaricio su frente de una manera tan suave que el dolor de cabeza cedió ante el tacto.

—¿Puedes comenzar a descasar ahora?

—No quiero descansar— confesó finalmente— me siento mal descansando… siento que debo trabajar en esto.

—¿Sientes culpa?

—Sí— le sorprendía la sinceridad que salía de ella, pero las caricias de Soraka hacia que le importara poco.

—Si te presionas de esa forma, solo te frustraras más, no veras las cosas que debes ver, se te pasara por alto muchas otras, tu más que nadie sabe como se debe trabajar bien.

—No me importa… estoy tan molesta… enojada.

—No lo estés…

—No puedo.

Las caricias pararon y ahora la sherrif podía ver el rostro de Soraka en frente suyo. No parecía que iba a reprocharle la respuesta o discutirle, más bien parecía analizar su expresión.

Se sintió un poco nerviosa y le sonrió un poco.

—Seguramente soné como alguien malcriado que quiere permanecer molesto ¿No es así? Por más que sepa que no solucionara nada… aun así…

—Esta bien, Caitlyn… si te sientes enojada por todo lo que paso… puedes estarlo.

—¿Puedo?

—Sí— contestó sonriéndole— pero dime… ¿No te gustaría hacer algo con todo ese enojo?

—… sí.

—Entonces hazlo conmigo.

Caitlyn estaba tan concentrada en la mirada en frente suyo que no entendió las palabras, inclusive tardo en responder el beso cuando sintió la humedad en su boca.

—¿Hacer…? — preguntó sintiéndose confundida.

Como respuesta vio como Soraka se sacaba la túnica, desprendiéndose parte del cuello y haciendo que esta caiga hasta sus tobillos sin imponer ninguna resistencia.

No era la primera vez que Caitlyn la veía desnuda, pero si la primera vez que tenia un tacto de esa forma.

Y podía sentirla, ya que la curandera aprovechó que estaba aun en su sillón de oficina para sentarse a ahorcajadas arriba de ella.

—Quiero que me toques… como tú quieras.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Y esta hija del señor su salvador que lo va a dejar hasta aquí :v

Actualizare pronto, de verdad de verdad pronto.

Y me lleve el devil, por no encontrar una buena palabra cuando Soraka lo que quiere decir es que "I want you to fuck me"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: League of legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen, y es increíble como los únicos personajes gay vistosos oficiales de este juego no me mueven ni un pelo rubio de mi cabeza, pero aquí estoy, de nuevo con este fic que nada que ver con nada.

* * *

 _Capítulo 11_

* * *

 _ **Finalmente me di cuenta**_

* * *

A Caitlyn solo le bastó mirarla una vez más antes de cerrar sus ojos y empujar su boca con fuerza contra los labios de la curandera. Aún tenía en su cabeza todos los problemas que esos días habían traído pero sabía, porque lo estaba viviendo, que cuando Soraka estaba cerca era como si todo se alejara, dándole lugar, y esperanzada con esa idea, trato de acercarla lo más que pudo.

Sus manos tomaban las caderas que tenía en frente, y las pegaba lo más que podía a su cuerpo, de modo que su abdomen sentía el vientre bajo de la otra chica.

Trató de no trasmitir el repentino tormento de desesperación que sintió en su centro, como si hubiera esperado por ese momento por mucho, y lo intentó, con todo su ser intento moverse lentamente, tratar que el beso no sea tan apurado y que sus caricias no se sintieran tanto, pero cuando la curandera alejó su rostro supo que no lo estaba logrando.

Le sonreía con gentileza aun así, acariciando con su pulgar la comisura de su labio.

Fue esta vez ella la que se acercó a sus labios, dándole con su toque el tiempo que buscaba, la paciencia que no había podido trasmitir ahora la sentía con el rozar de sus lenguas.

La maga sabia de la necesidad, por eso, aunque se trataba solo de un beso aun, no tardó mucho en que sus manos comenzaran a explorar por arriba del corset de la sherrif, tanteando sus senos con cuidado, haciendo que la otra chica suspirara en su boca.

—Lamento interrumpirte tan tarde— fueron las primeras palabras luego de un leve golpeteo en la puerta antes de que esta se abriera— y si, sé que dijiste que no querías que nadie entrara a molestarte, pero me pareció urgente que supieras que…

Jayce dejó de hablar al momento que levantaba su mirada.

Nunca hubiera esperado lo que veía y fue incapaz de encontrarle una razón a los primeros segundos.

Caitlyn alejó su rostro de inmediato, pero nada pudo hacer para moverse, Soraka aún estaba encima de ella. La curandera miraba con calma al recién llegado, muy diferente a la oficial que primero se mostró pálida y al poco tiempo de un color rojo que hacia brillar sus mejillas.

—¡Perdón! — se disculpó de inmediato poniéndose en una innecesaria posición de firme— ¡Si-sigan en lo que estaban! ¡Nadie las interrumpirá! ¡Soy el u-ultimo en el edificio! ¡Ya todos se fueron!— seguía recitando en voz alta y titubeante— ¡Apagare la luz al salir! ¡No se preocupen!

Y de la misma forma atropellada con la que hablaba, caminó hacia atrás y cerró de un fuerte golpe la puerta.

Ambas pudieron escuchar los pasos apresurados del hombre al alejarse, hasta que el silencio las volvió a envolver.

Caitlyn hizo un pequeño sonido, para llamar la atención de la otra chica, y con esto trató de disculparse mientras la movía con sutileza.

Soraka entendió que la oficial quería levantarse y se puso de pie a su lado, dejándola pararse.

—Él… él tiene razón… ya es muy tarde, deberíamos…— comenzó a decir, mientras acomodaba sin atención los papeles en su escritorio— deberíamos regresar, descansar no suena tan mal ahora.

Soraka interrumpió su discurso cortándole el paso y empujando con su mano el hombro de la sheriff, hasta que su pierna tocó de nuevo el sillón. Con un leve empuje más, la curandera hizo que tomara asiento de nuevo.

—¿Quédate así un momento de acuerdo? — le pidió, dándose lugar entre la oficial y el escritorio que tenía en frente.

Caitlyn no mencionó ninguna palabra mientras, frente a sus ojos, Soraka comenzaba a quitarse todas las prendas que llevaba.

Siguió sus lentos pero ininterrumpidos movimientos hasta quedar completamente desnuda frente a la oficial.

—¿Aun crees que deberíamos regresar… ahora?

A la oficial le costaba mucho mantenerle la mirada, curiosa por explorar el resto del cuerpo que tenia en frente, pero aún más ansiosa por tocarlo.

Sabía que, si lo pensaba por mas tiempo, la culpa y la responsabilidad le impedirían moverse, así que ya sintiéndose libre, se puso de pie, besando con fuerza los labios de la otra chica.

Soraka respondió enérgicamente, y se dejó conducir hacia atrás, donde de unos manotazos, Caitlyn limpio el escritorio, dándole lugar para sentarse.

—¿Esto está bien para ti? — le preguntó la dueña del lugar, con la respiración agitada solo por las caricias frenéticas que comenzaba a dar.

—Mmm sí, está bien— contestó la otra sonriendo por la urgencia de la voz.

—¿Te burlas de mí? — le preguntó sonriendo sobre sus labios, pero esto solo ocasionó una pequeña risa en la otra— te burlas de mi…

—No… no— contestó de buen humor la otra mientras la tomaba de las mejillas.

Si querer quedarse en ese lugar, Caitlyn comenzó a descender, besando su mandíbula y luego su cuello.

Una de sus manos acaricio el pecho que luego beso y atrapo entre sus labios, haciendo que la curandera largara un suspiro cortado.

La oficial se alejo para ver como estaba casi por completo en su escritorio, con toda la espalda apoyada en él.

La piel lila de sus mejillas tenia, lo que Caitlyn consideraba, un encantador color carmesí.

—Eres tan hermosa.

El comentario se le escapó como si lo necesitara, resbalo como la respiración se apuraba en salir de ella para recargar de nuevo.

—Tu no tienes nada que envidiarme.

Fue cuando cayó en cuenta de la desventaja de la de piel lila.

Se reincorporó solo un poco para pasar sus manos atrás y comenzar a desprenderse de su corset. En el proceso Soraka le acariciaba el rostro, con paciencia y calma, hasta que también pudo contemplar el dorso desnudo de la de pelo oscuro.

Le dio un cortó beso en los labios cuando su pecho desnudo conoció la piel debajo de ella.

Esta vez el descender de su boca fue mas deprisa, besando ya el abdomen de la maga, haciendo una pequeña pausa para poder apreciar mas los temblores de la piel que mimaba.

Se vio sorprendida por lo mucho que deseaba hacer lo que estaba haciendo ahora. El recuerdo de Jayce interrumpiendo y las malas jugadas de su trabajo sobre el caso parecían lo más lejano ahora.

Aunque se hubiera esforzado no podría decir como fue que llegó a esto, pero el solo escuchar la voz entrecortada que preguntaba por ella con curiosidad la hizo tomar de un rápido impulso una de las piernas de Soraka, para acomodarla aun mas arriba del escritorio y que esta se apoyara en su hombro, haciendo que sea imposible que su centro se escondiera de ella.

—Caitlyn, espera…

Apenas llamarla, Soraka quedo inmóvil en su lugar. Podía ver los ojos de un azul penetrante mirándola con total concentración, en espera de lo que sea que tenga que decir que este postergando lo que tanto quería hacer.

La maga solo fue capaz de tratar de normalizar su respiración, cuando sin previo aviso los ojos de Caitlyn se cerraron y sintió en su centro como los suaves labios se apoyaban allí.

—¿Esta bien si hago esto? — le preguntó al alejarse un poco luego de tantearla— ¿O hay algo importante que deba saber que me lo impida?

Se sentía muy excitada, y deseaba con todo su ser provocar mas reacciones como las de hace un momento a Soraka.

El temple que la detenía era realmente delgado, y ya lo había quebrado, pero un pequeño hastió de sensatez le impedía avanzar, y eso era lo poco que sabia sobre criaturas como Soraka en este aspecto.

—¿Esta bien si hago esto? — preguntó de nuevo con voz profunda y calmada, mientras esta vez su lengua se apoyó deslizándose de abajo hacia arriba, provocando un brusco, pero cortó, temblor en el cuerpo a su cargo.

Buscó algún indicio en Soraka y la vio asentir, aun cuando se tapaba la boca y luchaba por mirarla apenas, asintió para calmar las dudas en la oficial

—¿Te gusta esto?

Otro leve asentimiento.

—¿Quieres que siga?

Esta vez la oficial acompaño la pregunta con una picara sonrisa. Sabia la respuesta de esto, pero no pudo evitar el deseo de ver a la otra en necesidad.

Soraka asintió de nuevo obedientemente. Buscando que su comportamiento dócil logre que la oficial volviera a lo suyo.

Y así lo hizo.

Cerró los ojos, volviendo a unir sus labios con el centró cálido y húmedo de la maga.

Su curiosidad y excitación trabajaban de la mano.

Sus labios y lengua sentían la sensación suave, pero le era difícil percibir algún tipo de sabor, por lo menos ninguno que ella conociera.

La sangre en sus oídos le hacia notar lo acelerado de su pulso, y como cada vez mas sus manos y hombros debían hacer fuerza para mantener el cuerpo de Soraka en una cómoda posición.

Podía sentir la mano de la chica en su cabeza, enredándose en sus cabellos mientras cada tanto su nombre salía con urgencia y retumbaba entre jadeos en su oficina.

Quería quedarse así por mas tiempo, sintiendo la dicha de saber que lo que hacia enloquecía a quien no había salido de su mente por tantos días.

—Caitlyn…

Seguramente Soraka no esperaba que esta vez, al llamarla, la oficial le contestara alejándose de su centro para mirarla.

Ahora la podía apreciar igual de sonrojada, pero con una fina capa de sudor que hacia brillar su peculiar piel.

El rostro cansado, con la boca un poco abierta, jadeando, y sus anormales ojos amarillos, dilatados, mirándola con cierto dejo de curiosidad.

Sabía que no había tenido suficiente, que la había dejado a mitad de camino, pero lejos de parecer reprochar o molestarse, Soraka la esperaba, aun extasiada de lo que le había brindado.

—Eres de los… "casos" mas interesantes que he tenido sobre mi escritorio… ¿Sabes? — comentó haciendo sonreír a la curandera.

—¿Es así?

—Sí…

—Y crees que… podrías terminarme…

—…quizás no quiera.

Lo que había comenzado con una broma hizo que la mueca divertida pasara a ser una desganada sonrisa para la oficial.

Soraka no supo en un principio como interpretarla, pero a medida que una respuesta se iba formando en su cabeza sintió el mismo desazona que tenía su acompañante.

—Caitlyn…— la llamó con calma mientras su mano volvía a buscar su rostro, pero la sheriff no se dejó consolar esta vez.

Apartó la mano buscando besarla con fuerza. Un beso desesperado que se abrió paso sin importarle esta vez la condición de la otra.

Volvió a hacerse lugar entre sus piernas, esta vez para meter una de sus manos y presionar el centro de la maga.

Sus dedos se deslizaron con facilidad hacia adentro, haciendo que la curandera se tensara por la interrupción tan repentina.

Caitlyn desaceleró el arranque de su boca, haciendo un beso mas calmado y de a poco fue coordinándolo con el movimiento de sus dedos.

La de piel violácea necesitó respirar, y alejó su rostro solo para pasarlo por el hombro de la oficial.

Los dedos de Caitlyn siguieron empujando en su vaivén, mientras sus ojos enfocaban su oficina, oscura, ordenada en todas sus extremidades, menos en donde ellas estaban.

Había tirado todos sus papeles y el lapicero, que era de cristal, seguro ahora se encontraba destruido en algún lugar del suelo.

La mano libre en ese momento, se apoyaba en el escritorio, en esa parte donde siempre tenia informes y casos, ahora simplemente luchaba por mantenerse firme y trabar con su brazo el cuerpo de lo que realmente se quería encargar ahora.

Sintió los jadeos y las suplicas muy cerca de su oreja, aumento la velocidad y la presión sabiendo que su compañera ya estaba cerca.

Empujó con su cuerpo un poco mas y ya simplemente se pegó a Soraka, sosteniéndola con fuerza cuando la sintió escarmentar.

Aflojó un poco su agarre cuando los jadeos se transformaron en suspiro, pero no dejo de acariciar el centro caliente por varios segundos después.

Ahora podía sentir el amargo arrepentimiento, no por lo que había hecho, sino por las inoportunas palabras que se le habían escapado, las cuales dejaban ver algo que nunca podría estar en la cabeza de alguien que quiere resolver un caso.

Como si se tratara de un autosabotaje para demorarlo todo.

Y esa nunca había sido su intención.

Ya solo le quedaba abrazarse al cuerpo exhausto de Soraka, no queriendo encararla.

—Caitlyn…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar su nombre con la habitual amabilidad que nunca exige nada a cambio.

—No, no digas nada— le pidió aun sin tener el valor de encararla.

El silencio de la noche poco a poco invadía el despacho.

—Resolveré tu caso… lo juro.

—Lo sé— contestó con simpleza tratando de alejarse para finalmente encontrarse cara a cara— nunca lo dude… se que lo harás… lo que me preocupa ahora quizás es…

—No hay nada de que preocuparse— la interrumpió ofreciéndole una sonrisa que no convenció a la otra— de verdad, no digas nada… está bien.

—Esta bien— concedió apoyando su mejilla en al de la oficial, relajándose por completo y dejando que el tiempo pasara.

Nunca supo si ella lo había empezado o simplemente contestó, pero ya sentía de nuevo los labios de Caitlyn jugando con los suyos, de manera perezosa, aunque con varias sonrisas de los dos lados.

—Deberíamos seguir en mi departamento… si te parece bien— ofreció la sheriff aun muy cerca de su rostro, jugando con la proximidad y sus labios.

—Estas cansada…

—No… no dije eso…

—No hace falta que lo digas…— le contestó contemplándola— puedo verlo… sentirlo.

—¿Qué?... ¿Es acaso otra cosa que tengo que saber sobre… ti?

—Mmm quizás…

—¿Absorbes la vida de con quienes te acuestas? ¿Voy a morir? Porque moriría feliz ¿Sabes?

Soraka rio ante la declaración, pero negó con la cabeza antes de seguir.

—No, nada de eso… pero si debes de sentirte agotada.

Se hizo lugar para finalmente bajar del escritorio y ponerse de pie frente a Caitlyn, quien la miraba de momento perdida y atontada, para luego erguirse y poner un rostro concentrado.

Soraka sabía que trataba de disimular, pero no dijo nada para no herir su orgullo.

—Preparemos y vamos a casa— propuso ahora la curandera— ya es demasiado tarde y debemos descansar… ambas.

La oficial asintió a la idea, pero no hizo más que quedársela viendo.

—Está bien…

A Caitlyn le pareció que su despacho se volvía mas oscuro y la voz de Soraka resonaba en alguna parte, pero ya no identificada donde.

—Vas a estar bien… yo te llevare… no te preocupes… Caitlyn.

* * *

 **Nota del autor**

HE´S ALIVE.

Calma, calma , que no panda el cunico, que aun falta que Caitlyn reciba amor y que se resuelva el caso, pero no le quedan muchos capítulos a este fic, me gustaría darle su merecido cierre porque es un fic al que le tengo mucho cariño.

De todas las parejas que me están diciendo para el especial de San Valentin… ni mi muso ni yo nos hemos sentido golpeados, asi que vamos, tiren mas parejas, otra cosa, lo que se les ocurra, que nos gusta los desafíos, pero tiene que ser algo que nos golpee y nos haga decir:

NOOOO, LOCO, ES SHIP SABROSON ¿COMO NO HACERLE UN FIC?

Y nada, debo rendir mañana si no se postergan las mesas, asi que hagan fuerzas para que se posterguen las mesas ¿Qué no ven que estuve ocupada escribiendo porno? No se puede estudiar y escribir porno… a menos que estés estudiando erotismo en la literatura… pero no es el caso.

Que tengan una linda semana al ritmo de Nelly ;)

HeEey, you were so easy to love but waAAaiit, I guess our love wasn't enough.

Im goin through it every time that I'm aloOOOoone and now I'm wishing that you'd pick up the phoOOOooone but you made a decision that you wanted to move OOoOOon

Cuz I was wrong!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen y chicos era de vida o muerte que yo apruebe tres materias que rendía la semana pasada. Quizás muchos de ustedes no lo sepan pero yo estudio 3 carreras distintas ( "uy que chica inteligente" no, y una polla inteligente, inteligente hubiera sido estudiar solo una y recibirme de una y trabajar de esa, nunca escucharon "El que mucho abarca poco aprieta" pues… je je) En fin que aprobé y ahora puedo hacer este año con total normalidad y todas las materias que representan, así que estoy feliz, y les compensare mi ausencia, ya verán.

* * *

 _Capitulo 12_

* * *

 _ **-Se trataba de un sueño-**_

* * *

Caitlyn despertó abruptamente, sentándose de inmediato y sosteniendo su respiración.

Analizó lo que le rodeaba y concluyo rápidamente que se encontraba a salvo en su habitación. Miró hacia abajo y vio que llevaba puesto una camisa de seda blanca, lo desaprobó inmediatamente reconociéndola como una de las que usaba para eventos importantes, no para dormir.

Miró por debajo de las sabanas y notó que solo llevaba ropa interior.

Un nuevo vistazo a la habitación para comprobar que se encontraba sola y comenzó a pensar en lo último que recordaba.

Solo le tomó un par de segundos para sentir sus mejillas calientes. Recordaba bien lo que había pasado antes de quedar "dormida" y ahora nuevas dudas comenzaban a invadir su cabeza.

No parecía que Soraka haya compartido cama, pero si sentía cierto tipo de invasión.

Concluyo que estaba limpia, o por lo menos se sentía así, y sabía muy bien que no debería estarlo.

"¿Acaso me bañó?" Se preguntó llevándose las mangas de la camisa a su nariz, respirando sobre ella sin ningún tipo de propósito, no podía sentir más que el habitual aroma que emanaba su ropa "¿Y donde esta después de todo?"

Era extraño pero su cuerpo se sentía bien descansado y relajado, no había tenido un despertar tan placentero desde hacía mucho, y esto, al contrario de lo normal, la hizo preocupar.

Encontró su celular en una de las mesas de cama, la otra a la que no estaba acostumbrada a dejarlo. Lo tomó y corroboró que ya era muy tarde para llegar a tiempo a su trabajo. También notó la inusual cantidad de llamadas perdidas y muchos mensajes.

Temió por un momento que las peores cosas pasaran y con rapidez comenzó a revisar.

"Lo encontramos" se leía en un misterioso y corto mensaje de Ezreal. Las llamadas y demás no eran del departamento, sino más bien de él y Jayce.

Marcó primero a uno y luego al otro, pero en ambas ocasiones ninguno les atendió. Miró la hora que marcaban tanto los mensajes como las llamadas, siendo la ultima de dos horas atrás.

Les dejo un mensaje a ambos chicos pero luego de unos minutos decidió que esperar una respuesta seria en vano.

Se puso de pie y caminó por la habitación.

"Lo encontramos" recordó tratando de analizar lo poco que sabía "se refieren al báculo de Soraka ¿De qué otra cosa si no? Así por así ¿Sin más? No, no lo creo…"

Miró la puerta de su habitación y le pareció que el siguiente paso era obvio. Aun así se tomó su tiempo para abrirla tímidamente y atravesarla.

Esperaba tener que buscar a Soraka en la habitación de huésped, pero al encontró sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar leyendo un libro que seguramente no era de la casa.

Pensó por unos momentos como introducirse, pues la otra chica no había movido ni un pelo, como si no la hubiera notado.

— ¿Soraka?— la llamó con cuidado, pero la otra chica lejos de sorprenderse la miró con tranquilidad y una pequeña sonrisa.

—Dime.

—Oh… Buenos días.

—Buenos días.

Para sentirse más cómoda, se acercó al sofá, escondiendo lo desnudo de sus piernas en el respaldo.

— ¿Sabes algo… sobre Ezreal o Jayce?— comenzó a preguntar, arrepintiéndose de ser lo primero que le dijera luego de haber tenido intimidad. Se lo recrimino internamente, esforzándose por no demostrarlo en su rostro.

—No, nada desde ayer que vimos a Jayce.

—Es verdad…— concordó recordando como el hombre las había interrumpido y viendo que pronto debería dar explicaciones— lo que sucede es que tengo muchas… llamadas de ellos, parece importante.

Seguía sintiéndose muy torpe y al ver a Soraka allí lo único que podía pensar es que quería una segunda oportunidad, volver a su habitación y salir, tratar otra cosa.

—Perdón— terminó diciendo asumiendo que había desilusionado cualquier expectativas que al curandera pudiera tener con ella— Tu… ¿Me cambiaste? No sé lo que paso anoche, bueno, lo que paso después quiero decir ¿Me quede dormida? ¿Tuviste que cargar conmigo hasta aquí? Lamento tanto las molestias que te cause por eso.

—Está bien, no fue tan terrible como lo estas planteando— bromeo tratando de aliviar a la anfitriona— de hecho es mi culpa.

— ¿Es algo como… propiedades tuyas?

—Sí, pero descuida, mas allá de sentirte agotada de repente no tiene otras cosas colaterales. Aunque de hecho, si te pones a pensarlo, es común en los humanos que cuando baja el libido luego de estar excitados, se sientan cansados.

Soraka vio como la oficial se refregaba una de las mejillas mientras miraba hacia otro lado, el sonrojo solo terminó de hacerle entender que la había incomodado con el último comentario.

—Es decir— se apresuró a corregirse— no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

—Y… esto de desmayarse… ¿Pasa siempre que alguien tiene relaciones contigo?

— ¿Piensas repetir?

— ¡Por supuesto que no dije eso!

—Calma, calma— le pidió sin poder evitar reír, ahora mas avergonzada Caitlyn la miraba con reproche— temo que sí, es complicado de explicar, pero no deja secuelas.

— ¿Y con respecto a… traerme aquí y… cambiarme?

—No te bañé, si es lo que te preocupa, pero si limpie un poco tu cuerpo con un paño húmedo antes de vestirte. En cuanto a cómo llegamos, tome un auto y te cargue hasta aquí, tus llaves estaban entre tus prendas y recordaba los códigos de seguridad.

—Que eficiente— comentó con cierta vergüenza aun.

— ¿Tienes alguna otra duda?

—No… ¿Tú tienes… algo que preguntarme?

—Solo me gustaría saber si te arrepientes de algo.

— ¿Qué? No, no… por supuesto que no—aclaró de inmediato, inclusive moviendo la cabeza— lo contrario, estoy…fue…— comenzó pero no encontró las palabras ahora que pensaba de nuevo en todo lo sucedido— me gusto… bastante.

—Me alegra oírlo— terminó con una sonrisa acompañada ahora por su sonrojo— ¿Decías que era importante contactar con Ezreal y Jayce?

—Oh, si… parece que trataron de comunicarse conmigo, pero desde su última conexión han pasado un par de horas. Me preocupan.

Soraka se puso de pie y miró por la ventana del apartamento, Caitlyn creyó que sus ojos enfocaban algo más allá del lugar.

—Ellos están bien.

— ¿Tu… puedes… sentirlos?

—A Ezreal, sí. Intuyo que Jayce también está bien, aunque no tengo la certeza.

— ¿Por qué solo a Ezreal?

La pregunta hizo que Soraka la viera sin comprender.

—Es decir…— comenzó a hablar tratando de ocultar el desconcierto que le trajo el comentario— ¿Él tiene algo de especial?

Caitlyn se volvió a recriminar escuchando sus propias palabras.

—Sí, algo así. Somos amigos después de todos.

—No hagas eso, por favor, no tienes que aclararme nada.

— ¿Aclararte?

"Que sigue, decirle "Mira, eres dueña de andar con quienes quieras, no como si tuviéramos una relación o algo solo por haberlo hecho" pensó cerrando los ojos para encontrar una mejor respuesta.

—No es nada, solo me dio curiosidad como puedes rastrear a uno y a otro no.

—Bueno, sencillamente estoy más familiarizada con uno.

—Claro… claro…

Caitlyn creyó que lo mejor era no seguir indagando, y levantó la mirada para excusarse con su invitada para regresar a su cuarto a vestirse apropiadamente.

Pero al mirar esos ojos amarillos, los cuales la contemplaban con curiosidad y paciencia, no fue capaz de hablar y llevar a cabo su plan de fuga.

Terminó suspirando y cruzándose de brazos, apoyando su cadera en el respaldo del sofá y cerrando los ojos con cierta resignación.

—Aunque…

Fue la curandera la que habló, acercándose a donde la otra estaba, poniéndose en frente y tomando sus mejillas para que la mirara.

—Si quieres saber algo mas, estoy muchísimo más familiarizada contigo— le confesó, haciéndola sonreír por unos segundos — no hay lugar en toda la ciudad en el que no pueda encontrarte.

—No es justo…

— ¿Eh?— se extrañó por el comentario.

—Tú sí que sabes que decir.

—Te he escuchado hablar a tus hombres y a la prensa, frente un montón de personas… no te falta elocuencia… a comparación tuya, yo…

—No me refiero a eso— la interrumpió dejando de cruzar los brazos para poner ambas manos en la cintura de la otra chica— cuando hablas conmigo… y solo conmigo… hablas y todo parece más fácil.

—Es fácil… pero, como ya lo vi en ti cuando tratamos de relajarnos en el balcón… parece que tienes ciertos gustos por complicar las cosas.

—Es bueno que ya nos conozcamos tan bien…

—Solo no pienses tanto y se un poco más honesta con lo que quieres.

—Ese es un terrible consejo para una sheriff ¿Sabes?

—Ah… es verdad, tú sabes de eso. Pero… ¿Quizás no sea un mal consejo para cuando se trata de "hablarme solo" a mi?

—Mmm… debería tratar…

—Deberías. Entonces… ¿Hay algo más?

—Si tengo que ser honesta y no pensar tanto… si, hay algo más.

—Dime.

Caitlyn se inclinó y disfrutó del sobresalto que dio Soraka ante el beso. Fue apenas un roce de labios, el cual la misma oficial cortó para ver el rostro asombrado de la curandera. Pero esa expresión solo hizo que se volviera a acercar, con una sonrisa, por más, presionando y consiguiendo que las manos que acariciaban sus mejillas pasaran a rodearle el cuello.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, a este fic le deben quedar 2 cap mas o 3 cuando mucho, asi que lo vamos a terminar ya. Mi regalo de mi pa ti va a ser actualizarlo todos los días hasta que se termine.

De este modo finalizo uno de mis proyectos, ustedes tienen un poco de dosis lanceriana por las semanas de ausencias y ya el sábado puedo dedicarme de lleno a Symbolism.

Todos ganamos… menos mis ranked, mis ranked son una mierda loco, horrible tratar de volver a oro.

Pero bueno, en fin, buen comienzo de semana :)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: League of legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen y si, capitulo corto pero ya en algunas horas subiere el que sigue

* * *

 _Capitulo 13_

* * *

 _ **-Estaba en la cima-**_

* * *

Caitlyn no tenía a nadie a quien rendirle cuenta o disculparse, pero aun así se excuso con alguno de sus oficiales por la ausencia en la jornada laboral matutina.

Encontrar a Ezreal y Jayce fue tarea fácil, desde que puso un pie en el edificio alguno de sus hombres le anunciaron que tenían un caso de extremo cuidado en la sala de interrogatorio.

Solo llegar al tercer piso pudo saber que las cosas ese dia no iban a ser normal.

El lugar tenía un atmosfera deprimente y solo respirar un poco del aire hacia que cualquiera tosiera y se sintiera descompuesto.

—Tenga— le ofreció uno de sus subordinados, quien vestía con el traje especial para gases, pasándole una máscara— también sería un buena idea que vistiera todo el traje, señorita.

La sheriff pudo apreciar como algunos de los hombres abajo tenían signos de quemadura en la piel pero no lo relacionó con lo que sucedía hasta ahora.

—No hará falta— le aseguró y se adentro hasta tocar la puerta de la sala de interrogatorio.

Jayce le abrió de inmediato, lucia enfermo y envejecido, no llevaba una máscara y sus ojos estaban tan enrojecidos que parecían a punto de explotar.

—¿Qué sucede?— quiso saber de inmediato, pero el hombre no le contesto.

—Sígueme— le pidió cerrando la puerta detrás de él sin dejar que Caitlyn viera hacia adentro.

Llegaron a la planta baja donde varios oficiales no pudieron ocultar al curiosidad por el par pero ignoraron a todos.

— ¿Soraka vino contigo?

—No— contestó cortamente la oficial mientras se sacaba el casco, a piel le ardía y se sentía descompuesta.

—Necesito que la traigas.

—No la traeré a menos que sea seguro.

—Caitlyn…

—Primero dime que sucede.

—Es complicado, estamos bien de momentos, pero necesitamos a Soraka pronto… estoy más que convencido que ella sabrá explicarte mejor todo esto.

* * *

Terminó haciendo lo que el héroe le había pedido. Escoltaba ahora a Soraka por el edificio. No necesito decir nada ni guiarla, era como si ya lo supiera todo.

— ¡Espera!— le gritó cuando iba a subir la ultima escalera— será mejor que no te acerques sin protección, el aire esta…

—Lo sé— la interrumpió con seriedad y una actitud cortante que a Caitlyn le extraño— a mi no puede hacerme nada… y mientras estés cerca mío no te afectara a ti. Así que… no te separes.

La orden fue clara y la curandera ni siquiera la volvió a ver, subió sin perder más tiempo.

Solo se detuvo cuando necesito atravesar la puerta de la sala de interrogatorio, como concediendo que la autoridad allí la tenía la sheriff.

—Por ahí no— alcanzo a decir cuando comprendió la situación, adelantándose y abriendo otra puerta a unos cuantos metros a la par.

Ambas entraron a una habitación vacía y pequeña, donde un enorme vidrio se dejaba ver en una de las paredes. Del otro lado estaba la habitación de interrogatorio.

Ambas analizaron la situación desde allí.

Un hombre, sentado en una silla, atado totalmente a ella, miraba de frente a Ezreal, con un aspecto deteriorado parecido al de Jayce aunque visiblemente mejor sentado en otra silla apoyando sus brazos y quijada en el respaldo.

Jayce estaba a uno de los costados, miraba al sospechoso con recelo.

Tardaron un poco más en notar al resto de personas, un grupo grande de hombres, tirados, esparcidos por el piso, reducidos, algunos se movía apenas.

— ¿Le conoce?— preguntó con cuidado Caitlyn volviendo a reparar en el hombre sentado. Un sujeto de aspecto enorme, con rostro oscuro, tenía la piel cubiertas con un plumaje sucio verde oscuro entreverado con un espeso pelo del mismo color.

—Sí, le conozco.

— ¿Qué les sucede?

Todos en la habitación tenían el mismo aspecto enfermo y deteriorado.

—Es el báculo… lo corrompieron.

— ¿Tu báculo puede hacer eso?

—En ciertas circunstancias…sí.

— ¿Y al edificio? ¿Por qué toda la planta parece estar infectada de… algo perverso?

—Debieron traerlo con ellos— confesó pero no podía encontrar la vara por ninguna parte— será mejor que nos lo digan… los está matando.

—Hablare con él.

—Déjame hablar a mí.

—No, es peligroso, y totalmente fuera del protocolo que la victima hable con los sospechosos.

—No sacaras nada de él, y si no actuamos rápido morirá junto con sus hombres… a Jayce tampoco le queda mucho tiempo.

Caitlyn contempló de nuevo la escena. Le molestaba como parecía que de nuevo, todo el asunto, escapaba de sus manos, peor aún, de su total comprensión.

—Bien.

* * *

Cuando entraron a la habitación, Ezreal le sonrió a ambas.

— ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó directamente la oficial y el chico en vez de hablar asintió, señalándole su brazalete, golpeando la gema con sus dedos como queriendo explicar porque estaba a salvo — bien. ¿Cómo te llamas?— le preguntó ahora mirando al hombre encadenado en la silla.

—Ella sabe— contestó con una voz raposa, pasando de mirar a Caitlyn para mirar a la curandera a la par de ella.

—No fue lo que pregunte—respondió de mala gana adelantándose unos pasos— ¿Quién eres?

—Ah… ya veo, la nueva víctima de las estrellas— volvió a hablar viendo ahora a la oficial para luego volver a Soraka— y nada más ni nada menos que la sheriff de Piltover… parece que has subido la barra… esta vez…

En un rápido movimiento Caitlyn desenfundo su arma reglamentaria y disparo a hombro del sujeto, haciendo que chillara y que la silla se volteara hacia atrás. Los demás hombres alrededor de la habitación exclamaron en dolor y se movieron un poco, pero no hicieron más que eso.

—Tengo a varios de mis hombres heridos por los acontecimientos en la investigación y ahora al edificio sumido en una peste que parece afectarlos mas allá de lo que pueda contener, y quiero darle un nombre a quien carga con la culpa de eso— le contestó con claridad, acercándose y haciendo escuchar a todos el sonido del arma al volverse a cargar— pero si sigues haciéndome perder el tiempo simplemente colgare tu cabeza en la entrada y pondré una placa abajo que explique las cosas.

El hombre ahora la miraba con una respiración agitada, muy adolorido por la nueva herida. Pronto comenzó a toser, con cada segundo parecía que su situación empeoraba, pero se detuvo y trató de concentrarse.

—Tratare de nuevo ¿Quién eres?

* * *

 **Nota del autor**

Capitulo súper corto, de unas 500 palabras menos que el anterior, pero este solo sirve para un enlace a la explicación del robos, que es el capitulo que viene, y luego lo zukulento… no mentira, antes de eso viene el quiebre donde todo esta mal ¿Por qué hacen sufrir a Caitlyn asi? ¿Qué hizo? ¿Por qué no la dejan carrear? Y luego ya si… veo un tren en el futuro… porque me gustan los trenes, me parecen super románticos e inspiradores… como para cometer asesinatos y todo eso.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: League of legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen… Y extrañaba escribir en primer persona, me encantaba escribir en primer persona… era muy buena escribiendo en primera persona… ojala pueda escribir en primera persona en algún futuro.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 14**_

* * *

 _Ahora es como si estuviera en lo más bajo_

* * *

"Como el hijo mayor del jefe del pueblo, podía saber todo lo que estaba pasando con la situación de la represa… y lamentarme aun más de cerca como todo empeoraba debido a las incesantes lluvias.

Mi padre había invitados a todos aquellos a los que el dique destruyó su hogar a casa, por lo que hacía semanas que nos despertábamos temprano y preparábamos para todos el desayuno y organizábamos el almuerzo.

Mi hogar por esos días parecía más bien un refugio, pero no me molestaba. Amaba a la gente de mi pueblo como si fuera mi familia, esa creencia teníamos, éramos unidos.

En contraparte todos teníamos recelos de los extranjeros. Y ella lo era.

Aun no entendía como mi padre aceptaba a un ser tan extraño en casa. Tenía la piel de un lila pálido con marcas y un cuerno que las demás personas no dudaban en señalar. Era difícil saber su edad pero parecía un joven recién entrada en sus veintes.

Pese a que se murmuraba sobre ella, las miradas maliciosas y los comentarios despectivos a su persona, su expresión era siempre la misma, calmada, con unos ojos amables hacia los más chicos, los únicos que se le acercaban con curiosidad.

Desconfiaba de ella tanto como todos, pero si mi padre había confiado lo suficiente para que entrara en casa y compartiera lugar con nosotros, entonces no representaba un peligro. Él preferiría dar su vida si eso significaba salvar aunque sea uno de sus aldeanos.

Y así pensábamos todos… y por eso la tolerábamos.

No fue hasta que llego a nosotros una de las peores tormentas que azotó a nuestro pueblo que las cosas se desvelaron.

EL dique que tratábamos de sostener desbordo, perdimos mucha de las casas y demasiados hombres. Mi padre estaba herido de muerte y llegó arrastrándose con 3 de los suyos, suplicando a la única persona con la que nadie había hablado.

Esa noche lo cambio todo.

Ella los salvo, y con eso la mirada de toda la gente cambio junto con la mía."

…

Caitlyn terminó haciendo lo que se le había pedido. Muy a su pesar esta vez si le convenía tomar la oferta del criminal a su cargo.

Devolvieron el báculo a su dueña con la condición de que Soraka sanara a los hombres dispersos en la habitación.

Con esto también se salvaba el departamento de policía, así que era como la solución de todos. Sin embargo a la sheriff la idea de que la victima ayude por medio de un trato a sus atacantes no podía gustarle menos.

Había desocupado por completo una de las habitaciones de interrogatorio, en otro piso totalmente diferente, para que Soraka "trabajara".

El sospechoso solo dio el báculo cuando Soraka había sacado de peligro de muerte a todos sus compañeros, y eso llevo todo el día.

Ahora, ya de noche, todos estaban en las celdas del primer piso, bien custodios, y Soraka, aunque agotada, trabajaba ahora en, según ella, purificar el báculo.

Jayce también había recibido un poco de aire, pero no estaba del todo bien, al igual que Ezreal que seguía vigilando de cerca al líder de los malhechores.

"Es muy tarde para él"

Recordaba las palabras de la curandera.

Y como si él mismo lo supiera, ni siquiera había pedido por su intercesión, apenas la maga curo al último de sus hombres, se resigno sin más a devolver el objeto robado.

Caitlyn miró la puerta de la sala de interrogatorio de nuevo y, ya decidida decidió entrar.

Tocó el hombro de Ezreal y con una señal de cabeza lo invitó a salir de la sala.

El rubio la miró con desconfianza pero al cabo de unos segundos hizo caso, cerrando al puerta detrás de él.

Ahora quedaban los dos solos. Él, aun atado a una silla manchada con su sangre, y ella siendo víctima de un objeto mágico corrompido que le hacía arder la piel y sentirse descompuesta.

—Usted dirá, oficial— fue la rasposa manera de saludar del hombre.

—Así que conocías del poder del báculo y decidiste tomarlo como sea, por eso lo robaste… pero cuando intentaste manipularlo se te volvieron las cosas en contra.

—Ya le conté mi historia, oficial, no tengo nada que agregar.

—Calculan que morirás en unas cuantas horas, de quedarte con vida aun así te encerraría hasta la muerte… afortunado de ti.

—"Calculan"— repitió riendo por lo bajo— ah… ella le dijo cuando me queda. Seguro que aun con todo trató de salvarme y debió darse cuenta de lo que yo ya se… no hay mucho que se pueda hacer cuando uno ya está podrido hasta la medula. No la merecemos.

—Ah… es verdad… nos contaste que la conocías.

—¿No se lo dijo a usted?

—Lo menciono.

—Ah… pero no le dijo todo la historia de seguro… y por eso está aquí… ahora lo veo todo con mayor claridad.

—Solo hago mi trabajo. El objeto robado volvió a manos de su propietaria y el sospechoso, bueno… el mismo se entrego y morirá en unas cuantas horas. Solo vengo para cerrar un buen informe con los datos que faltan.

—Eres cruel… y cínica.

Caitlyn endureció su mirada, si aun podía hacerlo más. No eran palabras ajenas a ellas, las había escuchado hacia su persona demasiadas veces.

—Muy bien… entonces. No discutes eso, tampoco el que no la merezcas. Odiaras escuchar esto pero no somos muy diferentes, oficial.

—Sí, comentarios de mas comentario, comentarios de menos. Tú no sabes cuándo criminales creen que se me parecen pero… yo no moriré en una habitación completamente sola mientras me pudro por dentro.

—Bueno… eso me toca a mi esta noche parece… pero quizás a ti… en otra.

Caitlyn sonrió de lado, acercándose para tomar una silla del suelo y sentarse en ella, en frente del hombre.

—Así que…— comenzó tratando de mostrarse relajada— Cinoc Weiv ¿No es así? Esas fueron tus últimas palabras ¿El presagio de cómo moriré?

—Solo trato de adivinar porque está aquí, molestando mis últimos momentos.

—Ya te lo dije.

—Y mintió, si. Le molestaría ahora decir lo que en verdad quiere o prefiere tentar su suerte y preguntárselo a mi cadáver… alguien tan fría como usted seguro encontrara similitudes con él.

— ¿Por qué se entrego?

—Supongo que prefiere mentir…—se lamento viendo al mediocre pregunta— agh… como dice ese dicho… algunos prefieren morir antes que ser quienes son.

—Es usted quien morirá.

—Pero yo viví— contestó de inmediato, mirando con sus irritados ojos a la oficial— y también estuve dentro de ella… y no, oficial, no solo me refiero al sentido metafórico o romántico.

Caitlyn permaneció en la misma postura, aun mostrando una gélida sonrisa sin ningún tipo de cambio respecto a lo dicho.

—Vino a preguntar sobre ella, siente curiosidad por saber qué relación tenemos. Siente vergüenza de tener esas dudas y por eso no se lo pregunta a ella directamente… prefiere hablar con los muertos.

—De preguntar por su relación, aun así seria algo que le concierne al caso.

—Es su decisión seguir perdiendo el tiempo en ese engaño. Yo puedo verlo claro en sus ojos. Yo la protegía y la miraba de la misma forma que usted lo hace. Tenía los mismos sueños y con eso la dicha de ser amado por alguien que también amaba. Quedaba exhausto arriba de ella luego de tantos encuentros…

No pudo continuar ya que el respaldo de su silla volvió a conocer el suelo, de un ligero y sutil empujón que Caitlyn dio a sus rodillas.

Esta vez una ronca risa retumbo en las paredes del cuarto.

—Usted no puede consigo misma… con su carácter.

—Eso quizás si sea cierto…— admitió la oficial aun sentada en su lugar, mirando el cuarto distraídamente.

—Pero dejas tan mal a tu ciudad… la sheriff de Piltover, pateando a un moribundo en sus últimos momentos, alguien incapaz de defenderse y sacar ventaja de eso… solo porque no le gusta lo que está escuchando.

— ¿Le robaste el báculo por venganza? Te dejó y quieres hacerla sufrir llevándote algo importante.

—Para nada, yo la conocía, y muy bien, es verdad. Pero conocía también el poder del báculo y lo quería. Independientemente de ella, yo solo quería su poder.

— ¿Entonces no le guardas rencor?

—Claro que si, ella me destruyo… pero como le digo, anhelaba su poder más que la venganza.

—Ya veo…

—Si tan solo fuera más honesta consigo misma… sería más fácil conseguir que yo dijera lo que desea saber.

—Más honesta ¿Eh?— repitió algo cansada, sintiendo que el mal humor crecía en ella recordando la disimilitud con las cosas que le decía Soraka— honestamente ya tuve suficiente.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y le hizo señas a dos de sus hombres que la custodiaban para que entraran.

—Hagan que se siente de nuevo, ofrézcanle comida y bebida… no le queda mucho— les pidió con neutralidad y sus hombres, cubiertos con los uniformes especiales, asintieron.

—Déjeme devolverle el favor a tan considerado gesto, sheriff, le daré un consejo— anuncio el hombre haciéndola detener— no se encariñe mucho, también la abandonara, ella nunca se queda por mucho tiempo… sin importar lo que deje atrás… o como deje las cosas atrás.

—Estoy muy segura que no tienes idea de lo que estás hablando.

— ¿Es así? Bueno… quizás entonces usted entendió mejor que yo las cosas. Se puso el papel que le corresponde. Es usted solo un pestañeo en la vida de un celestial. Como lo fui yo, como lo fueron otros y como seguramente lo serán muchos…

Caitlyn comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber demorado su partida de esa habitación, pero esperó el tiempo necesario para que sus hombres pusieran de nuevo de pie al sospechoso y este la mirara, gustoso de ver la expresión molesta en ella.

—No se lo tome personal.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Yehi, ya no falta nada.

¿Alguien juega al Wow? Yo comencé a jugar y estoy un tantin perdida, pero me gusta un montón y ahí me podrán encontrar viciando.

Me gustaría jugar con alguien porque me siento un poco sola en ese mundo :,v


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: League of legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen, y ya quiero que lean el final, o sea el cap que sigue XD

* * *

 _Capítulo 15_

* * *

 _ **Simplemente no está bien**_

* * *

Soraka perdió la concentración cuando sintió que llamaban a la puerta. La persona del otro lado no esperó mas de dos segundos e irrumpió en la habitación.

—¿Cómo va eso?

Soraka miró con curiosidad a Caitlyn, era la segunda vez que la visitaba esa noche, pero esta era diferente.

La primera vez la sheriff había golpeado apenas la puerta y esperado con paciencia del otro lado, cuando finalmente entro hizo una pregunta similar, a la que la curandera interpretó como un ofrecimiento de ayuda inclusive.

Definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con la actitud que portaba ahora.

Solo podía tratar de adivinar él porque del cambio de humor, pero no encontró ninguna respuesta que le bastara.

La oficial, sin embargo, cruzada de brazos, parecía esperar una respuesta, ajena a lo evidente que estaba siendo.

—Va bien, con un poco de suerte de mi lado quizás pueda terminar en unas cuantas horas.

—Te esta llevando mucho tiempo… ¿Algo en especial o siempre es así?

Ahora Caitlyn miraba el báculo en el medio de la sala, descansando en una mesa.

Un aura oscura lo envolvía y la luz que irradiaba de la cabeza trasmitía frio y malestar a quien se le quedara viendo por mucho tiempo.

—No suelen pasarme cosas así, no tengo con que compararlo— contestó con simpleza la maga, aun mirando a la oficial, expectante.

—¿En serio? — preguntó con un tono difícil de interpretar—¿Con tantos años y nunca te paso algo como esto?

—¿Se me acusa de algo, oficial?

La pregunta hizo que Caitlyn le clavara la vista, pero solo unos cuantos segundos y ya se distraía con el báculo de vuelta.

—No es nada— contestó aun sin mirarla— me alegra ver que ya posees tu cetro de vuelta. Así que unas cuantas horas para que lo "repares" y vuelvas este edificio y su gente a la normalidad ¿Eh? Y ya tenemos al sospechoso con su confesión a punto de morir. Sera caso cerrado en nada…

—Ah… es verdad… hiciste un buen trabajo.

—Si, bueno… no es como si hubiera marcado gran diferencia… ¿O sí?

Soraka supo que la pregunta abarcaba más que la participación en el caso de robo, pero seguía sin tener una idea clara de lo que se refería Caitlyn, peor aún, podía ver como las mejillas, pálidas y débil de la oficial, comenzaban a agrietarse.

—Caitlyn— la llamó y pudo ver como el semblante de la otra chica se tornaba mas molesto— recuerda lo que hablamos sobre la honestidad… quizás no lo entiendas ahora, pero es muy importante que me digas que está pasando.

—Nada…

—Estas mintiendo.

—Oh… ¿Y ahora quien es la que está acusando?

—Caitlyn, estas molesta, puedo decirlo, más allá de eso, puedo sentirte… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te molesta?

—Nada me molesta, solo estoy feliz de que este inmundo caso se cerrara.

—Cuándo lo hicimos en tu oficina…

—No te atrevas…

—¡Caitlyn! Tienes que escucharme, ayúdame a entender, cuando lo hicimos, tu dijiste que no querías terminar el caso ¿Era por mí? ¿No querías pensar en lo que pasaría cuando se resolviera?

—¡Por supuesto que quería resolver el caso! ¡Es mi trabajo! ¡No estoy arrepentida de atrapar al infeliz que hizo todo esto! ¡Claro que quiero darle un fin!

—¿Entonces que es? ¿Qué te molesta?

—¡Tu! ¡Tu me molestas! ¡Odio haberte llevado a mi apartamento! ¡Detesto lo que me hiciste! ¡Esa enferma y repugnante forma de meterme en la cabeza que yo te deseaba! ¡Esos sueños que nunca pedí!

—Caitlyn…

—¡Deja de decir mi nombre, que asco me da!

—Escúchame, por favor, no se que fue lo que paso en estas ultimas horas… pero estas siendo corrompida…

—No… tu trajiste toda esta mugre… no quería nada de esto, y apareciste… ahora veo la raíz del problema con claridad… y como terminar con esto.

—Caitlyn— la volvió a llamar y recibió una severa mirada de advertencia de la aludida, pero la ignoró levantado sus dos manos en señal de calma— Caitlyn… suelta el báculo.

La oficial se extrañó por la petición, pero al ver hacia abajo pudo observar que una de sus manos sostenida el cetro con fuerza.

—Solo… suéltalo…

Soraka trató de acercarse un par de pasos a la figura de la oficial, quien tenia los ojos irritados y una iris amarillenta y enferma luchaba con entrar a su pupila, podía verse reflejada ahí, en una mirada aun llena de rencor.

—Caitlyn… suelta el báculo— volvió a insistir con cuidado— por favor… Caitlyn.

La sherrif cerró con fuerza los parpados y apretó aún más fuerte el cetro en sus manos antes de soltarlo.

El sonido del báculo cayendo y golpeando contra los azulejos hizo eco en la habitación.

Ahora la curandera solo podía mirar como la otra chica se agarraba la cabeza con malestar. Espero por unos momentos a que se tranquilizara para volver a hablarle.

—Hay que tener una voluntad inquebrantable para no dejarse llevar por los poderes del báculo— comentó con una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba y lo levantaba— deberías estar orgullosa, lo dejaste sin muchas vueltas. La mayoría se entregan hasta…

—Cállate— la interrumpió abruptamente, aun sosteniéndose la frente con una de sus manos.

Soraka creyó que trataba de buscar que decir, pero de repente, sin decir o hacer algo más, la sherrif se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, de manera lenta pero segura, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

La curandera esperó unos minutos. Solo cuando se convenció de que ya no la interrumpirían de vuelta, volvió a poner su energía y concentración en el báculo.

* * *

Caitlyn miraba con aburrimiento por la ventana de la oficina. La luz del atardecer iluminaba de un tono naranja los edificios que se podían ver se ahí.

Se estiró subiendo sus piernas al escritorio y cruzándolas, apoyando mejor su espalda en el respaldo del sillón.

Le gustaba tener ordenado su despacho y esa actitud no era algo que demostrara, menos con el peligro de que alguien pudiera irrumpir y verla en una posición tan despreocupada.

Pero cuando eso paso no hizo el más mínimo movimiento por cambiarlo.

Jayce entró al cabo de unos segundos sin tener respuesta. No supo como comenzar así que decisión acercarse al escritorio.

Se aclaró la garganta y fue cuando Caitlyn finalmente se dignó a verlo.

—Así que… ¿Caso cerrado?

—Ya hice el informe y este se archivó, no suelo darle la libertad a nadie de que recibe ese tipo de papeles, pero si tienes alguna duda o lo que sea, puedes echarle un vistazo.

—Así que… no estas de humor para hablar ¿Eh?

—Que perspicaz te has vuelto.

—Sí, bueno… Ella parte hoy… almorzamos junto con Ezreal… te invitamos y esperamos, pero supongo que estabas ocupada.

—Ya ves…

—¿No piensas despedirte?

—¿Tengo que? Ya resolví el caso… o este se resolvió a la larga. No tengo responsabilidades para con los civiles, sea de mi distrito o no, de… "saludar o despedir"

—No se te dan bien las despedidas ¿Eh?... entiendo— concluyó el héroe por su cuenta, pero sin moverse del lugar— Ella está aquí.

Caitlyn cerró los ojos con molestia, sabia que eso pasaría. No iba a simplemente desaparecer solo porque ella lo deseara.

Bajó sus piernas y se puso de pie.

Temía que Jayce la invitara a pasar a su despacho y la dejara sola con ella. No, prefería atajarse a esa posibilidad.

Salió de su ofician y al hacerlo, algunos de sus hombres que se encontraban sentado o disperso se pusieron de pie en una posición de firme, asustados por la repentina presencia de la sheriff.

Soraka también la recibió poniéndose de pie, aunque notablemente mas relajada que el resto.

—La parte forense debe hacer su trabajo con el cuerpo del culpable, luego de eso será enterrado o cremado a conveniencia— comenzó a informarle— el resto de su banda deberé enfrentar los cargos que le corresponden y luego se dará su veredicto por particular.

—Entiendo— contestó con simpleza la curandera.

—En lo que respecta a tu caso, no hay nada mas que se pueda hacer… a menos que tu creas que aun quede algo por hacer.

—En lo que respecta al báculo… no.

—Bien— contestó de manera cortante, pero en un tono claro que hizo que el resto pusiera atención— entonces es todo.

Caitlyn extendió una mano a la altura de su cintura y la mantuvo ahí esperando a ser estrechada por la otra chica.

Soraka no apartó su mirada de los ojos de la oficial, pero esta, en un inquebrantable y frio semblante, no dejaba ver nada a través de ellos.

—Deberíamos hablar.

—No quiero— otra corta y contundente respuesta.

—Pero yo si quiero…

—Y hemos hecho todo lo que tu has querido… hasta aquí.

Unos segundos de incomodo silencio se hizo en la sala. Nadie hablaba y los demás oficiales hasta tenían miedo de moverse.

Soraka terminó por estrechar la mano que se le ofrecía, aun mirando con amabilidad a la chica que tenía en frente.

—Muchas gracias…

—No tienes que darme las gracias… es mi trabajo— contestó de manera automática al tiempo que soltaba el agarre— escuche que viajaras en tren.

—Sí, Ezreal se aseguró de sacar los boletos y explicarme la trayectoria hasta mi destino.

—Excelente, los trenes de Piltover son interesantes. Tratan de mantener un equilibrio entre lo antiguo y lo moderno… ojalá encuentres tu viaje placentero… y puedas llegar a salvo.

—Gracias, tratare de disfrutarlo.

Caitlyn le sonrió y asintió un par de veces, antes de alejarse un par de pasos.

—Debo volver al trabajo— se excusó, y con un leve y ultimo asentimiento, alejo su vista de la maga y se adentró a la oficina.

Adentro pudo ver a Jayce, que al igual que el resto de los oficiales habían escuchado la conversación.

—Por favor, acompaña a la señorita— le pidió tomando el pomo de la puerta.

El hombre no entendía la situación, pero hizo caso a lo que se le pedía, atravesando la puerta y escoltando luego a la curandera, hasta que la oficial los perdió de vista.

Solo entonces cerró la puerta y se sumergió en la soledad de su despacho.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Un capi mas, que es super largo y lleno de muchos sentimientos para este fic, lo subiera este fin de semana… porque quiero comer algo, que muero de hambre y seguir escribiendo, justo esta lloviendo y tengo pizza para hacer.

No hay forma de que quede mal el capítulo final XD

… o si :v


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: League of legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Y estoy tratando de volver a mi normalidad.

* * *

 _Capítulo 16_

* * *

 _ **-La decisión de seguir adelante-**_

* * *

Caitlyn calculaba mentalmente las horas que habían pasado con los horarios de la estación de trenes y el que creía que seguramente Soraka tomaría.

Se acomodó atrás de su escritorio y apoyó su quijada en su mano, tratando de adoptar una posición lo suficientemente sólida para no tentarse en salir de allí, pese a que su jornada ya había terminado hace bastante.

De un momento a otro un destello dorado apareció ocasionando un gran alboroto y haciendo volar sus papeles por el despacho.

Esperó a que todo se calmara para mirar al rubio en frente de ella.

—Puedes hacer entradas más silenciosas— le recriminó aburrida— solo por eso puedo adivinar que estas molesto.

—No realmente— confesó el menor, apoyando sus manos en el escritorio para mirarla más de cerca— solo vine a dejarte un mensaje, y creí que seria mejor con una entrada un poco más… llamativa.

—Habla.

—Eres una idiota.

—… Pensé que dirías algo más… no lo sé… que no sea de público conocimiento ¿Tal vez?

—Sea lo que sea que hayas hablado con ese sujeto… ¡supéralo!

—Ya lo superé…

—Bien… arregla las cosas con Soraka.

—No sabía que estuviera… algo que arreglar.

El chico la miró severamente y Caitlyn suspiró.

—No te vas a ir si no tienes lo que quieres ¿Verdad?— se resignó, apoyando su espalda en el sillón— igual es muy tarde, su tren ya partió, no tengo porque verla de nuevo, ni ella a mí. Es mejor así.

— ¿Mejor para quién?

—Para mí, obviamente. Estoy siendo egoísta y pensando en mí, solamente en mí. Ahorremos esa parte en la que crees que me harás sentir mal por descubrir eso ¿Si?

—Bien, ahorremos esa parte— accedió el otro chico—… Entonces no tengo nada más para decirte.

—Brillante charla, inspiradora y necesaria, por favor, cierra cuando salgas.

—Dios ¿Qué tiene de malo? Te gusta Soraka y te duele su partida, eso está bien, significa que sientes algo.

—Esto va mucho más allá de eso. No es tan simple. Aparte, aunque sea cierto ¿Qué más importa ahora?

—A ella también le gustas, seguro siente lo mismo, pero no se comportó como una idiota que hizo de cuenta como si nada pasara.

—Ya admití que era egoísta, remarcarme lo que ya se no cambia nada. Fue la decisión que tome y ella ya se fue. Lo hecho, hecho esta.

—Le rompiste el corazón tratándola así.

— ¡Dios! ¡No hables de corazones rotos! ¡Que infantil! — lo cortó inclinando la cabeza de nuevo para optar una posición sosteniendo su frente en sus manos sobre el escritorio— maldición, que innecesario es todo esto, solo vete.

—Si te sientes mal por todo… solo…

— ¡Vete!

— ¡Solo cámbialo!

Pasados unos segundos de silencio, el chico supo que no conseguiría nada mas si seguía así, pensó con cuidado sus últimas palabras antes de dejar a la mayor en paz.

—Yo…—comenzó irguiéndose mientras se tocaba la cabeza y metía una mano en su bolsillo— Yo le mentí… a Soraka.

Caitlyn no entendía lo que se le decía, pero tampoco se levantó para ver o indagar. Sintió luego los pasos del chico y el abrir y cerrar de la puerta de su despacho.

Una vez sola dejó que el silencio invadiera su despacho de nuevo.

Para cuando levantó su cabeza pudo ver el sobre blanco que contrastaba en el escritorio. Definitivamente lo que el rubio agregó entre los demás papeles.

Le tomó mucho tiempo tomarlo entre sus dedos, deseosa de tirarlo a la basura sin abrirlo pero aún más curiosa de su contenido.

Todos sus sentidos le decían que se arrepentiría de abrirlo, pero aun así lo hizo.

Reconoció el contenido de inmediato y se sintió cansada.

Sabía que eso solo significaba que la puerta aún estaba abierta a una alternativa que había sepultado de no tomar.

* * *

Soraka se despertó cuando el tren hizo su siguiente parada, aunque no por el movimiento de freno.

Miró por la ventana, la estación brillaba con sus luces en contraste con la oscuridad de la noche. Vio algunas personas con sus maletas, toda gente mayor con sus sombreros y gabardina. En su estancia en Piltover le pareció que esa era la "moda" entre los adultos, la gran mayoría prefería una vestimenta muy formal.

Se distrajo un poco con ese pensamiento mientras seguía con su vista la corta fila, pronto el ángulo que el proporcionaba su ventana dejo de mostrarle algo que sea interesante y volvió su vista hacia adentro.

Viendo el compartimiento, no sabía porque había esperado que Ezreal sencillamente le comprara un ticket económico, de un simple asiento.

Tenía toda una cabina para ella.

Era curioso por decir poco, pero Caitlyn tenía razón, los trenes de Piltover eran impresionantes.

Por fuera de una tecnología sin igual, muy veloces y silenciosos, pero por dentro mantenían una decoración clásica, muy parecida a lo refinado que trataban de ser los adultos de la ciudad. Las paredes eran de madera lustrada, al igual que el pequeño mueble que tenia a la par de la cama de plaza y media, pegada a uno de los lados de la pared, una pequeña mesa escritorio con una silla a juego del otro lado. Inclusive la luz de la lámpara en la mesa de cama era acogedora.

El tren se puso en marcha con un pequeño movimiento, y la curandera pudo ver como el paisaje por la ventana comenzaba a moverse de nuevo.

Miró la almohada a su lado, sentada en la cama. Le parecía increíble como el cansancio había desaparecido de repente y ahora no podía evitar sentirse ansiosa.

Se puso de pie y caminó los escasos pasos para llegar a la puerta, se contuvo por unos momentos y terminó por deslizarla.

Del otro lado, con el pasillo bien iluminado a comparación de la habitación a su espalda, estaba Caitlyn, con un sobretodo que llevaba la insignia de la policía de Piltover, algo despeinada y pálida, con una expresión agotada en su rostro. Sus hombres estaban húmedos y la tela se oscurecía en esa parte, al igual que en algunas zonas dispareja de su cabello.

—Podía sentirte cerca— comentó de inmediato Soraka con una sonrisa ante el rostro inexpresivo de la más alta.

—Ah… es verdad, puedes hacer eso… no esperaba sorprenderte de todas formas.

—Pero lo estoy— la interrumpió de inmediato— estoy sorprendida… y agradecida… me alegra tanto verte.

—Estoy tan cansada…

Soraka podía ver que era verdad, extendió su mano hasta tocar la mejilla de la oficial.

—Estás helada— comentó sintiendo lo frio y húmedo de su piel.

—Esta frio afuera…

—Pero te estás congelando— volvió a apuntar ahora un poco más preocupada.

—Tome uno de los móviles de la jefatura, sabía que a este horario el tren pasaba por esta estación.

— ¿Viniste directamente desde el departamento de policía?

—Si… no tenía tiempo de volver a mi apartamento, ya de por si esta estación queda fuera de Piltover.

—No llovía en la última estación ¿O sí?

—No… pero de camino aquí si… odio las motocicletas… pero era lo mas veloz que conseguí. No la estacione bien… seguramente la multaran… aunque es de la propiedad del estado así que quizás…

—Caitlyn— la interrumpió, viendo como la oficial parecía divagar cansinamente en su cabeza.

Quiso preguntarle directamente que, hacia allí, pero creyó que ese tipo de preguntas incomodaría a la oficial. Aparte había sido honesta, Soraka estaba realmente feliz de verla de nuevo.

—Anunciaron que pronto seria la hora de la cena… ¿Cenarías conmigo? —invitó con una sonrisa— es como decías, los trenes de Piltover son muy interesantes y me preguntaba…

—No puedo.

Soraka se extrañó por la respuesta, pero no dejo de mirar a la oficial, que ahora mostraba un rostro lleno de pena por rechazarla.

—¿Debes irte pronto? — trató de adivinar— la siguiente estación queda a mas de 4 horas de aquí.

—No es eso— se animó a explicar— Soraka… yo te dije cosas horribles.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso no fue tu culpa! — le interrumpió de inmediato, viendo las intenciones de pedir disculpas por el incidente del báculo— estuviste por horas en un piso influenciado por magia corrompida… ¡Mas que eso! Trataste de ayudarme y te acercaste demasiado, como nadie, el báculo inclusive trató de poseerte. No tenias control en lo que decías o hacías… y aun así fuiste capaz de hacer lo correcto.

—Te lastime con lo que dije… y luego solo trate de ignorarte hasta que desaparecieras— insistió la oficial, no dejando que la justificaran— no importa las circunstancia… no hay forma que sencillamente me siente a cenar contigo luego de haberte tratado tan mal.

—Estas exagerando.

—No lo estoy— volvió a remarcar con firmeza— lo siento.

Soraka analizó el rostro que tenia en frente de nuevo, ahora más que nunca parecía agotado y fatigado, los ojos azules de Caitlyn, comúnmente portados por una mirada afilada y de confianza, estaban vidriosos y llenos de pena.

—Por favor, deja de castigarte— le pidió, acariciando con su pulgar una de las mejillas—parece que la estas pasando muy mal y esa nunca fue mi intención. Yo lo lamento también. Haz esto fácil para ambas… porque no tengo nada que perdonarte, pero parece que tu si te lo debes, así que por favor… detente.

—No puedo…

—Ah… es verdad— comentó con gracias mientras se acercaba para abrazar por los hombros a la oficial— es realmente duro para ti el no pensar tantos las cosas ¿No es así?

Caitlyn correspondió el abrazo lentamente, sintiendo que por fin su cabeza dejaba de torturarla tanto.

—Me gustaría poder hablar ahora…

Soraka rio por lo bajo ante el pedido, asintiendo sin alejarse de la más alta.

* * *

El comedor del tren era lo mismo que se podía esperar luego de que uno visitara las habitaciones. La madera lustrada y las luces amarillentas hacían que todo se sintiera muy acogedor.

El calor de la sala poco a poco hizo que las mejillas de Caitlyn volvieran a tomar color.

Sentadas en unos sillones, enfrentadas, con una mesa de mantel negro entre ellas, el mozo de turno le sirvió el menú de esa noche.

Había pocas personas en el vagón, pero aun así la oficial se las ingenió para distraerse con los pocos comensales, algunos la habían reconocido y saludado.

Ya se había atajado a esa posibilidad y se había arreglado en la cabina, había dejado colgado el sobretodo y se había recogido el cabello en una coleta alta. Arregló su ropa lo más que pudo, pero terminó por dejar de lado su uniforme para tomar la camisa piyama que el servicio de habitación disponía, dejando la falda de su habitual vestimenta.

Se sentía más cómoda así, pero no sabía que tan bien se vería y temía que quienes la reconocieran sacaran una mala idea sobre lo que ocurría.

De todas formas, solo bastó con que el mozo de turno le trajera sus platillos y lo pusiera en frente de cada una para que su distracción se concentrara en la mesa.

Soraka había permanecido en silencio dándole un rostro paciente, parecía querer darle el tiempo y el lugar que Caitlyn necesitara para poder hablar cuando ella esté lista.

Y la oficial lo sabía. No era su intención hacer esperar a su invitada para siempre.

—Hable con Cinoc… antes de que muriera.

—Ah…— exclamó la curandera con un pequeño dejo de resolución. Con eso podría explicarse la actitud de la oficial las ultimas veces que se vieron.

—Me contó, que hace tiempo, estuvieron en una relación.

—Así es… hace muchos años… antes de que siquiera nacieras, Caitlyn.

—Si, bueno… podía adivinar que no se trataba de "alguien" común y corriente.

—Pertenece a una raza antigua, aunque eso no explica porque vivió tanto. Seguramente hizo un pacto con alguna criatura o se las ingenio para alargar su vida a costa de algo…es difícil saber.

—¿Eso haces tu para… vivir por siempre?

—No, es propio de mi naturaleza… aunque Caitlyn, nada evita que algo pase y yo "muera" premeditadamente… por así decirlo. Pero si lo que preguntas es sobre la durabilidad de la vida humana, o la raza de Cinoc… entonces no, no tengo nada que ver con eso.

—¿Por eso lo dejaste?

—¿Mmm?

—Cuando habló de ti, entre las cosas que dijo, me dio a entender que tú lo abandonaste.

—Es una forma injusta de verlo, claro… desde mi punto de vista. Estuve en una relación con él por muchos años y luego eso se acabó… más tarde debí dejar a su pueblo, por razones ajenas a él.

—Te hubieras quedado mas tiempo por él… en el pueblo.

—No— contestó contundentemente— no puedo quedarme por nadie cuando debo moverme, y a donde yo iba, él no podía acompañarme. Aun así, cuando sentí el llamado, no estábamos juntos. No aplica. Y Caitlyn, si el hilo de tus pensamientos va por ese sentido… tu tampoco puedes ir a donde yo voy.

—Lo sé, como también sé que no deberías quedarte en Piltover si tus… "cosas"— trató de darle un nombre haciendo que Soraka sonriera con gracia— te llaman a otro lado.

—Y eso no significa que te abandone.

—Pero si me dejas. Y yo no voy a seguirte porque mis… "cosas" están en Piltover.

—Ya eres mucho más madura que Cinoc… no entiendo porque dejas que sus palabras te preocupen.

—Estaba celosa— confesó sin más, sorprendiendo a la curandera— por mas infantil que suene me deje llevar por… por la "ilusión" o lo que sea… de que teníamos algo. Era agradable tenerte en casa y hablar. Saber que estabas rondando cerca y que cuando me desocupara del trabajo podríamos hacer cosas juntas.

—Yo también lo disfrute, era muy agradable… es muy agradable tenerte cerca.

—Pero pensar en las despedidas siempre es doloroso ¿No es así?

—Lo es— otra respuesta con contundencia.

—Supongo que sabes mucho mas de eso que yo.

—No voy a mentirte y decirte que luego de tantos años no me he encariñado con personas, porque no es así. Inclusive llegué a amar… y perdí. A veces perdía mas de lo que deseaba… o de lo que soportaba.

—Entonces supongo que, comparado con esta despedida a una simple oficial que solo conociste un par de meses, no es tu peor desafío.

—Te he llegado a amar tan apasionadamente como nunca me hubiera imaginado, en tan corto tiempo— confesó de inmediato— Perdí la cuenta de los años que pasaron desde la última vez que me entregue como lo hice contigo.

—Agh… que fácil dices algunas palabras…

Soraka pudo ver como la oficial trataba de concentrarse ahora en su cena mas que en la charla, notablemente incomoda.

—Quizás. Solo no se que otro nombre darle a lo que siente por ti— siguió sin pena— ¿Es eso lo que te molesta?

—Me molestan muchas cosas— contesto de inmediato— tantas que no sé por dónde empezar… pero ninguna de la que tengas culpas o debas alguna responsabilidad. Eres libre de irte y seguir con tu vida sin mirar atrás. Te admiro por eso… quizás hasta te envidie un poco.

—Tú también puedes hacer lo mismo.

—Sí, lo sé… es lo que hare.

Soraka pudo ver como el plato de la oficial ya era solo un simple revoltijo de cosas, pero ella seguía moviéndolo con sus cubiertos.

—Te vas a ahogar si sigues guardándotelo todo, Caitlyn.

—Agh…

Soraka vio como la oficial se encogía en su sillón, tapándose la cara con ambas manos para luego cruzarse de brazos y apoyarse en la mesa, con la cabeza entre ellos, ocultándose de forma curiosa.

—Como detesto que seas tan… sabia.

—Bueno… los años no viene solos— comentó con empatía al sentir la voz irregular de la otra chica— vas a hablarme así.

—Sí… si no te molesta.

—No, está bien… supongo.

Ya no quedaba casi nadie en el vagón, salvo los encargados. Soraka podía adivinar que ya era muy tarde, solo necesito levantar la vista para corroborar en un reloj de pared que eran pasadas las 2 a.m.

—¿Es muy solitaria?

La curandera volvió la vista a Caitlyn, que seguía ocultando su rostro en la mesa.

—¿Mmm?

—La eternidad… ¿Es muy solitaria la eternidad?

—A veces lo es, sí.

—Yo no he vivido tantos años, aunque a veces me pareciera que sí, pero aun así me he sentido sola gran parte de mi vida.

—No lo estas, tienes a Jayce… y Ezreal. Media ciudad te quiere y tienes a tantos hombres que darían su vida bajo tus órdenes.

—Y aun así… se me da terrible las relaciones… humanas.

—Ah… respecto a eso… bueno, si…

—No tienes que intentarlo, lo sé, es indefendible ese punto.

—Eres alguien "especial"— confeso con gracia— no confías en nadie y suele poner un abismo entre tu y el resto del mundo… eres fría e inexpresiva y a los demás le cuesta mucho trabajo saber que estas pensando… sin mencionar lo intimidante que te muestras a veces.

—Ya entendí…

—Lo siento— se apuró a decir notando que se había perdido en sus pensamientos— pero aun así conociste personas que fueron capaces de ir más allá de eso… eso está bien.

—¿Crees que debería… cambiar?

Soraka no tenia idea de a donde quería llevar la conversación la otra chica, pero así hacia las cosas mas cómodas para ambas, como si fuera una de las tantas charlas que se deban a la hora de tomar el té, como si no se estuvieran por separar inevitablemente dentro de poco tiempo.

—No…— terminó diciendo la maga. Deseaba que Caitlyn levantara la vista para mirarla, pero parecía que la chica había clavado sus brazos y frente a la mesa— quizás solo… podrías ser mas honesta y abierta con lo que quieres… eso le ayudaría a los demás a entenderte mejor.

—Voy a extrañarte… si tengo que ser honesta.

La curandera la vio con paciencia, pero aun así la oficial no cambio de posición.

—Yo también… Caitlyn— la mencionó extendiendo su brazo por la mesa para llegar a tocarla, solo entonces la oficial levanto un poco su vista y la miró a los ojos.

—Déjame— le pidió, dejando la posición y extendiendo su mano para tomar la de Soraka— estoy realmente triste porque alguien que me gusta de verdad se ira y no la volveré a ver. Ya sé que soy un adulto y hasta tengo una ciudad a cargo mío, pero déjame hacer un berrinche por una vez ¿Sí?

—Tierna…

—Cállate. Y para que conste, he pensando en todas las posibilidades y en ninguna salgo ganado. No hay forma de ganar en esto ¿No es así?

—Lo lamento.

—¡Que molesto! Como detestó perder. No quiero.

—Bueno… yo considero que gané desde que te conocí.

—¡No! Cállate te dije, estoy cansada de tu positivismo inquebrantable— se quejó haciendo que Soraka sonriera más, presa de la gracia que le daba ver a Caitlyn comportarse así— tienes derecho a estar molesta y ver lo malo de todo esto.

—Ah, tienes razón, es terrible.

—Lo es.

—Y pensar que hacías tan buen té.

—Lo sé, no encontraras a nadie que lo haga como yo.

—Sí, será muy difícil encontrar a alguien que lo haga como tú.

—Lo sé.

—Me refiero a tener sexo.

Caitlyn volvió a hundir su frente en la mesa, pero esta vez sin soltar la mano de Soraka.

—Lo siento.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Disfrutas meterte conmigo! Puedo notarlo.

—Sí, tienes cierto encantó cuando estas avergonzada.

—Y, por cierto, sabelotodo— comentó con apremió, haciendo que Soraka se interesara solo por el nuevo apodo— fuiste engañada.

—¿Eh?

—El ticket de tren que te sacaron— comenzó la oficial, volviéndola a mirar, aunque con las mejillas encendidas aun— no es para lo que crees.

—¿Qué?

—Es decir… si, va a tu destino… pero primero hace 7 paradas diferentes… tomaste un tour de primera clase.

—¿Un qué?

—Los trenes de Piltover ofrecen un servicio para turistas. Visitan varios lugares, haciendo paradas de 24 o 48 horas en cada estación. El tiempo para que los pasajeros abandonen el vagón y visiten las ciudades, luego retoma el camino y repite en la siguiente estación.

—¿Este tren tarda entr días en salir de cada estación?

—Así es… gran sabia de los tiempos antiguos… fuiste engañada por un rubio precoz que aun no sabe siquiera como lavar sus propios calzones.

—¿Por qué haría Ezreal eso?

—Por dos motivos— explicó levantando su mano para señalar los puntos— primero, porque pensó que te gustarías los destinos y disfrutar de cada uno de ellos mientras regresabas… y segundo…

—¿Y segundo? —la animó viendo que no avanzaba.

—Porque sabe que soy idiota— concluyó— y quería darme la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas contigo. Y seguro creyó que disfrutarías mas estos lugares si te acompañaba.

—¿Vas a acompañarme?

La emoción en la pregunta hizo que Caitlyn dudara en como contestar a eso.

—Bueno… supongo que me puedo tomar unos días— comenzó a decir, evitando mirar a la otra chica— me lo merezco luego de todo lo que paso.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí… claro, si a ti no te molesta.

—Claro que no, por lo contrario, amaría si me acompañas en el viaje.

—Por Dios, no seas tan honesta— se quejó de nuevo.

Soraka, aun emocionada por la noticia, tomó entre sus manos la de Caitlyn y la acercó hasta su rostro.

Ahí la sheriff pudo sentir lo tibio de la piel en sus mejillas y el calor hizo que se relajara de nuevo, dejando de lado todo lo que la había preocupado hasta ese momento.

* * *

Caitlyn se distrajo mirando la ventana desde la cabina. Estaba realmente oscuro afuera, nublado, y solo la luz de los vagones del tren iluminaba las inmediaciones de la vía.

Sintió calma mientras contemplaba las irregularidades que le ofrecía el camino.

La puerta se abrió y Caitlyn vio como Soraka pedía permiso para entrar.

—No tienes que hacer eso, es tu cabina después de todo— contestó de inmediato sentándose en la cama— de hecho, yo debería ir y buscar mi lugar en la clase económica, cortesía del boleto que Ezreal compró para mí.

La oficial inclusive podía hacerse la idea de lo que el chico pretendía con esa jugada.

—Bromeas ¿Verdad? Podemos compartir la cabina, a mí no me molesta. Aparte, tú compartiste tu apartamento todo este tiempo.

—Ya, ya— se adelantó a interrumpirla— si a ti no te molesta, a mí también me gustaría compartir la cabina— confesó más honestamente

Soraka se sentó a su lado y trató de adivinar lo que la sheriff hacía con unos papeles en su mano.

—Mira— trató de explicarse Caitlyn— conseguí que me dieran unos panfletos donde se explica un poco la trayectoria de estos trenes.

Soraka pudo ver como el papel se desdoblada mostrando un mapa con los puntos donde las estaciones se encontraban, a la par de cada uno había unas cuantas reseñas.

También notaba como en una la sheriff había marcado con un lápiz un par.

—Hay 6 estaciones antes de llegar a esta— señaló la que había marcado— aquí nos separaremos— anuncio y miró a la curandera— Tú vas aquí ¿No es así? Al norte… no te conviene que el trayecto termine entonces, y a mí tampoco. Te desvías de tu destino por 3 estaciones a la derecha y yo me alejo de Piltover.

—Está bien, entiendo, así que aquí debemos bajar y cambiar de trasporte.

Caitlyn contempló como Soraka tomaba el papel entre sus manos para entenderlo mejor.

—No es como si no quisiera pasar tiempo contigo— aclaró, temiendo que esa idea pasara por su mente— es solo que, si hacemos todo el trayecto, al separarnos viajaremos solas por estaciones que nos tomaran mucho tiempo.

—Entiendo, gracias—contestó con amabilidad, sabiendo que la sheriff solo trataba de ayudarla y ahorrarle molestias— pero hasta que eso suceda, si estaremos juntas ¿No es así?

—Oh… sí.

—Entonces suena bien por mí.

Caitlyn asintió con una sonrisa, dejándose contagiar por el entusiasmo de la otra.

—Deberíamos dormir ya, no quedan muchas horas hasta la siguiente estación— comentó dejando el panfleto en la mesa de cama— veo que conseguiste que te dieran un juego de piyama aparte.

—Oh, sí, solo tuve que pedírselos— comentó la curandera poniendo atención a las prendas blancas que colgaban en sus antebrazos.

—Lamento que tuvieras que hacerlo desde que yo tome prestadas la de la habitación. En la primera estación comprare ropa, la suficiente para todo el viaje, no tendrás que preocuparte de nuevo por eso.

—Te preocupas demasiado…

Caitlyn ya no tenia como discutir eso, se quedó viéndola sin pensar en nada, sin notar a tiempo que la curandera se había puesto de pie y se quitaba sus prendas.

Desvió la mirada avergonzada, sabiendo que la intención era simplemente cambiarse de mudas.

—Dices que tenemos unas cuantas horas para dormir antes de llegar a la siguiente estación— preguntó abrochándose uno de los botones de la camisa.

—Ah… si, eso creo.

Soraka notó como la oficial se distraía de nuevo con la ventana de la cabina, sin moverse de su lugar en la cama.

—Entonces… ¿Qué lado de la cama prefieres?

Caitlyn entendio el problema de inmediato y se acomodó para dormir, tomando luego el lado de la cama que daba a la pared, girandose para darle la espalda y el lugar necesario para que la curandera entrara sin problema en la cama de plaza y media.

Notó que la maga apagó la luz de la cabina y luego el colchon se hundio atrás suyo, sabiendo asi que ya se habia acostado a su lado.

Era curioso para ella saber que pese a tantas semanas viviendo juntas nunca hayan compartido cama, inclusive luego de lo que sucedió en su despacho, ambas mantenian la privacidad de la otra por la noches.

No sabia como sentirse.

Le gustaba dormir sola por las noches, sentia el control de su espacio y a Caitlyn le encantaba tener el control, pero con Soraka cerca era como si este hubiera desaparecido hace tanto sin que la oficial siquiera llegara a hecharlo de menos.

Suspiró profundamente sin poder evitarlo, pensando que quizás no podría dormir nada esa noche. Al inhalar de nuevo el aroma de la curandera, ese del que estaba habituada a sentir por las mañanas cuando se reunían a merendar, la invadió.

—Estas muy cerca…— murmuró apenas, exteriorizando sus pensamientos.

Temió que la otra chica la hubiera escuchado y lo malinterpretara. Su temor se cumplió a los pocos segundos, pues sintió el peso del cuerpo atrás suyo, levantándose.

Se giró a tiempo para buscar el brazo de la maga y tomarlo con cuidado.

—No es que me moleste— dijo sin que nadie se lo preguntara— es agradable tenerte cerca.

Con esto Soraka volvió a tomar la posición de acostada a su lado, pero esta vez con Caitlyn perfilada en su almohada hacia su rostro.

La oficial podía sentir lo fresco del ambiente en su mejilla gracias al aire acondicionado del vagón.

Su cabeza recordó viejos recuerdos con su padre en un viaje. El jefe de máquinas había cenado con ellos y le explicaba que bajaban la temperatura por esas horas para que los pasajeros se vean incentivados a dormir. El hombre se lo había explicado con mímicas muy graciosas a Caitlyn, para que como niña entendiera el gesto de taparse y acobijarse con una frazada.

Era un recuerdo extraño para ese momento, pero ahora viendo los enormes ojos amarillos de Soraka no pudo estar mas de acuerdo que así se sentía a gusto para poder dormir.

—¿Vas a mirarme así hasta que duerma? — preguntó por lo bajo e hizo sonreír a la maga.

—Lo lamento ¿Te molesta?

—Quizás me pone un poco ansiosa… no es un sentimiento que ayude a dormir realmente.

—Eres algo quisquillosa para dormir.

La sonrisa de Soraka solo se amplió más al ver la cara de desconcierto que puso la otra.

—Das realmente muchas vueltas para dormir.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! Te estoy planteando cosas totalmente normales, y solo fueron un par.

—Está bien, está bien… entonces me mantendré cerca… pero sin mirarte.

Caitlyn no tuvo que contestar, pues Soraka cerró con calma sus ojos y la respiración de esta comenzó a ser tan lente y pausada que la oficial creyó que se había dormido en dos segundos.

Era increíble pero la sheriff consideró que era imposible dormir aun así.

"Quizás si sea un poco quisquillosa" pensó a su pesar, considerando levantarse y acomodarse en el sofá en una de las esquinas.

Ya había tomado esa decisión, pero se distraía mirando el rostro de Soraka, la chica parecía tan tranquila que juraría que emanaba cierta paz. No tardó mucho en creer que quizás se trataba de algún tipo de propiedad.

Sabia bastante de Soraka ahora, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía como si no supiera nada en realidad.

—¿Vas a mirarme así hasta que duerma?

Caitlyn sonrió, viendo el rostro aun con los parpados cerrados de la maga.

—No puedo evitarlo.

Ahora la curandera abrió uno de sus ojos, mirándola con curiosidad.

—Oh… ¿Entonces es un sentimiento compartido?

—¿El que?

—El no poder dejar de mirarte.

—Agh… cursi…

—¿Y cursi te gusta, Caitlyn? — preguntó con amabilidad mientras sacaba una mano de la manta y se la apoyaba en su mejilla— Estas sonrojada.

La oficial no supo que decir, sentía el calor en su rostro, pero solo se le quedó viendo cuando el rostro de la otra chica se acercó al suyo, apoyando sus labios apenas en los suyos.

Vio como Soraka se alejaba, testeándola con la mirada antes de acercarse a besarla de nuevo, como si tratara de adivinar si eso estaba bien para la oficial.

Como respuesta Caitlyn cerró sus ojos, correspondiendo el gesto, pasando sus manos por la cintura de la maga, atrayéndola mas a si por debajo de las frazadas.

—Muy cerca, entiendo— comentó con gracia la curandera al alejar su rostro un poco.

Caitlyn sacó una de sus manos, aprisionando aun a Soraka con la otra, tomándola del rostro para acentuar más la proximidad.

—Me gusta aún más cerca.

La sheriff sonrió con triunfo al ver el rostro avergonzado de la otra chica, pero lo disfrutó por poco tiempo ya que prefería disfrutarla contra sus labios por otro momento.

Siguió besándola y jugando con su lengua por un par de minutos, luego su mano, curiosa, comenzó a tocar sus hombros, para subir de vuelta a su rostro delineando su mandíbula, acabando por tocar el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

Allí la curiosidad de Caitlyn creció, opacando un poco la excitación que hasta ese momento iba en aumento.

Era cierto que Soraka no era humana, y sus orejas formaban parte de las diferencias que contrastaban contra Caitlyn.

La sheriff las notaba suave al tacto, como cualquiera lóbulo, y duro en la medida que el cartílago ascendía, notablemente mas solido que los humanos.

Cortó el beso, mirándola con una pregunta en ellos. Temía ofender a la maga de alguna forma, pero esta no le recriminó en absoluto.

Aun compartiendo el aliento por la proximidad de sus rostros, Caitlyn siguió acariciando con cuidado su oreja, luego enredo sus dedos un poco en los finos cabellos blancos.

Era agradable.

Soraka parecía entender que la oficial trataba de saciar su curiosidad en ella y por eso no la interrumpía.

No fue hasta que Caitlyn tocó apenas con el pulgar el inicio de su cuerno cuando su mirada se posó totalmente en la zona.

La piel en su frente pasaba de ser suave a ser abruptamente dura, su color lila palidecía de forma precipitada.

Caitlyn notó pronto que la forma del cuerno no era definida o uniforme, se quebraba en algunos sectores y tenia pequeñas cuencas en otros, de colores más claros.

Apoyó sus dedos índice y mayor sobre el frente de cuerno, pero apenas tocarlo la curandera se alejó, dejando la mano de Caitlyn suspendida hacia ella.

—Oh, lo siento— se disculpo de inmediato, volviendo su mirada a los ojos amarillos que no la miraban— lo siento— repitió, tratando de que la mirara de nuevo— ¿No… no te gusta que te toque "ahí"?

—Es solo que se siente extraño— explicó con paciencia.

—¿Lo sientes extraño? — repitió sin conseguir más respuesta.

—Sí…

—Pero… no te gusta ¿Cierto?

En términos normales, Caitlyn dejaría de indagar en cuanto vea que un tema le incomodaba a la curandera, lo educadamente correcto, pero iba más allá de eso para ella.

—Me di cuenta que te iras— comenzó la oficial, haciendo que la curandera la vea finalmente— y quiero poder decir que te conocí. No puedo hacer eso si te vas y yo sigo ignorando tanto de ti.

Soraka se le quedó viendo sin saber de dónde salía la confesión.

—Estoy…— siguió hablando la sheriff, notándose incomoda— trabajando en eso que dijiste… de ser más honesta…— desvió la mirada hacia detrás de Soraka para no tener que enfrentarla— y también… quiero tocarte… y no quiero hacer algo que no te guste.

Luego de un tiempo sin respuesta, volvió la mirada a la curandera y la encontró con una sonrisa graciosa en su rostro.

—No te burles de mi— le advirtió sin saber que cara ponerle al asunto.

—No me estoy burlando.

—Claro…

—De verdad.

—Aun no contestas mi pregunta— trató de desviar el tema.

—Ah, es verdad— concedió la curandera— no me gusta.

Caitlyn grabo para si misma lo que acaba de escuchar, como si se tratara del comienzo de una lista que quería tener muy en cuenta.

—¿Hay algo mas que no te guste?

Por respuesta Soraka negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

—Bien, entonces…

—¿Quieres seguir "explorándome"?

—… si te estas burlando.

—De verdad que no— confesó aun con una sonrisa, acomodando el cabello de la oficial hacia atrás para poderla ver mejor— es solo que siento todo el cuerpo caliente por tu culpa… y me inquieta un poco que no sigas tocándome.

—…

Soraka vio como la oficial cerraba los ojos y se quedaba quieta en su lugar pese a que la curandera insistía en acariciarle el rostro.

—¿Caitlyn?

—Cállate— le pidió sin moverse del lugar— Eres demasiado honesta.

—¿Preferirías que no lo sea?... pero acabas de decirme que quieres…

—Ya se lo que dije— la interrumpió— y obviamente no era muy consciente de lo que pedía.

—¿Te arrepientes entonces?

—¡No!... no, está bien así— terminó admitiendo, mirándola finalmente—Entonces…

Caitlyn subió ambas manos y corrió la frazada hacia la cintura de la curandera, subiendo de nuevo para desabotonar su camisa.

Los botones cedieron fácilmente y la oficial tiró hacia atrás el cuello de la prenda, dejándola caer al suelo de la cabina luego.

Sus ojos se posaron en las marcas del hombro, unas líneas gruesas oscuras, curvadas, que se extendían a lo largo del cuerpo.

Paso sus dedos por encima, contrastándola con el resto de la piel.

—¿Sientes alguna diferencia? — preguntó sin saber a que se debían ese tipo de marcas.

—No realmente.

—Te molesta.

—No, para nada— comentó con un tonó juguetón que Caitlyn trató de ignorar.

Sus manos pronto tomaron lugar en su pecho, pasando su pulgar por encima de la areola, también de un tono mas oscuro que el resto de la piel.

Soraka escarmentó al tacto, y pese a que Caitlyn lo notó volvió a acariciar con su pulgar la zona, poniendo más presión, sintiendo como se endurecía con cada trazo.

—¿Y esto te gusta?

Ahora era el turno de la oficial de divertirse a costa de la otra.

Vio como la curandera asentía con pena y a continuación la oficial acercó su boca, envolviendo el pezón su lengua, haciendo que la otra largara un pequeño gemido en sorpresa.

Aprovecho la exaltación para jugar con la zona, terminando por apretarla con sus labios.

Mientras se entretenía allí una de sus manos comenzó a bajar, hasta colarse sin problemas en por debajo del pantalón piyama.

Para cuando Caitlyn comenzó a tocar sus pliegues tuvo que dejar el pecho, pues Soraka la abrazaba de los hombros, escondiendo su rostro al otro lado de su cuello.

Lejos de molestarle, disfrutaba de sentir sus jadeos cerca de su oreja.

Ya la sentía temblar y desesperarse cuando la insistencia en su centro era profunda y acelerada, pero para su sorpresa la curandera trató de alejarla.

—¿Qué sucede? — indagó la de cabello oscuro, creyendo que todo iba bien hasta la interrupción.

—Esta vez… hay algo que quiero que hagas.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Puedes ponerme arriba de mí?

Caitlyn pestañó sin entender en un principio, pero obedeció luego pasando su cuerpo hasta estar arriba de la otra chica.

—Quítate la ropa.

La nueva indicación no recibió la misma obediencia, la oficial se le quedo viendo con duda, sin hacer nada más.

—Por favor— agregó con una sonrisa amable que terminó por hacerla ceder.

Pasó una de sus piernas, y se sentó a horcajadas, desabrochó la camisa y la tiró a un lado dejando ver un sostén negro en contraste con su blanca piel.

—Supongo que la ropa interior también ¿No es así? — preguntó adivinándolo, mientras la veía asentir.

La sheriff llevó sus manos hacia atrás, desabrochando también su sostén, haciendo que este cayera hacia adelante.

La tomó por sorpresa sentir las manos en sus muslos, pero entendió que la curandera quería deshacerse de su ropa interior baja antes que la sheriff hiciera cualquier otra cosa.

Terminó concediéndolo también.

Con el camino libre para sus dedos, Soraka delineo un trayecto desde sus muslos hasta la carne expuesta en su centro, haciendo que Caitlyn se encogiera un poco.

—Eres muy linda— le confesó sin dejar la zona.

La oficial aprovecho el comentario para dejar la posición de arrodillada y acercarse a besarla, acostándose, pero apenas tiró su cuerpo hacia adelante, la mano libre de Soraka la detuvo del hombro, evitando que se acercara.

—Quiero pedirte algo más, quédate así por un momento.

—Tengo frio— se quejó, exteriorizando que aparte de sentirse muy observada y sin posibilidad de cubrirse, el aire acondicionado del lugar le estaba pasando factura muy rápido.

—Perdón ¿Puedes resistirlo un poco más?

Asintió, presa de las palabras amables y el rostro paciente de la otra.

—¿Puedes acercarte? — le indicó ahora, tomando con sus manos los muslos y atrayéndolos hacia su rostro.

Arrastró sus rodillas con cuidado, siguiendo el empuje de las manos de la curandera, la cual se acomodó de acostada hasta que su rostro quedo justo debajo del centro de Caitlyn.

—Acércate más.

—No creo… no creo que esta sea una buena idea.

Caitlyn entendía a la perfección lo que la curandera pretendía. Ya tenia sus rodillas a ambos lados de su cuello y si miraba hacia abajo podía ver su rostro.

Se sentía muy expuesta de esa forma y cuando vio que la mirada de Soraka se desviaba de sus ojos para mirar su centro, el sentimiento de vergüenza creció en ella.

—Soraka…

Tuvo que callarse cuando la curandera paso unos de sus dedos por los pliegues.

—¿No quieres? — preguntó haciendo círculos con su pulgar, esparciendo la humedad de la zona.

—No es eso… es que esta posición...

—¿No te gusta? — preguntó sin dejar de tocar la zona, haciendo que la oficial se perdiera en sus pensamientos— acércate más.

—No… espera… ah…

—Está bien, Caitlyn— siguió hablando mientras alargaba sus caricias, a un ritmo lento. No quería llegar muy lejos con sus dedos— esta muy caliente y húmedo… hasta lo siento palpitar, tu también quieres ¿No es así?

—Por favor… no digas esas cosas…

Soraka se levantó lo suficiente, llegando al centro, corriendo con su pulgar uno de los pliegues para que su lengua se apoyara en la entrada.

Caitlyn rápidamente apoyó su mano en la pared de la cabina en frente de ella, valiéndose de esta para no caer o hacer algún movimiento brusco que golpeara a la chica abajo suyo.

—No hagas… ah…

No pudo hablar cuando volvió a sentir la presión en la zona, haciéndola cerrar con fuerza sus labios para no lanzar otro sonido que la dejara en más evidencia.

—Es incomodo así… por favor— le suplicó la curandera mientras apoyaba su cabeza de nuevo en las almohadas— acércate más.

Aun temblando, la oficial comenzó a bajar, apoyando su peso en sus pantorrillas, con cuidado de no aplastar a la maga.

—Voy a lastimarte.

—No, no lo harás— la consoló con seguridad la curandera, mientras abrazaba sus piernas y la atraía más a su rostro.

Deseaba que Caitlyn se apoyara más, pero viendo lo cohibida que ya estaba no quería exigirle más. No era su intención que la oficial pasara un mal rato, sino lo contrario.

Con eso en mente estiró un poco su cuello hasta que sus labios presionaron los pliegues de Caitlyn, dejándose invadir por su aroma.

Beso la sensible zona un par de veces, jugando con sus labios, antes de comenzar a tomarla con su lengua.

Caitlyn no sabia que hacer con su cuerpo, pero trataba de no mirar hacia abajo pese a que sentía la tentación de hacerlo. Sus dedos presionaban con fuerza la pared de la cabina que estos ya estaban blancos.

Con cada movimiento de la boca de Soraka, una oleada inesperada e intensa la estremecía desde su centro al resto de su cuerpo, y al verse tan expuesta sin nada con lo que cubrirse o apoyarse propiamente, el placer la sacudía hasta sentir el cosquilleo en su nuca.

No fue hasta que la curandera presionó con fuerza con toda su lengua en su centro, buscando penetrarla, que Caitlyn puso una de sus manos en su frente, a uno de los costados, tratando de alejarla por lo incontrolable que se sentía todo.

Consiguió lo contrario. Soraka la tomó mas firmemente, haciéndose camino con su boca.

—No… ah…

Los jadeos y gemidos comenzaron a inundar la cabina a medida que la curandera aumentaba la velocidad de los estímulos.

Disfrutaba ver a Caitlyn de reojo y contemplar el brillo que comenzaba a tener su piel, ver como se movía su pecho con ligeros escarmientos, con la boca abierta tratando de tomar el aire que necesitaba para luego escuchar como este escapaba de sus pulmones con curiosos sonidos, su nombre entre ellos.

Cerró sus ojos y se decidió por terminar, apoyando y haciendo la mayor presión posible, el cuerpo de la oficial reaccionó de inmediato, apresándola sin poder evitarlo.

Sus dientes tocaron el botón sensible, apenas rozándolo, pero fue suficiente para que Caitlyn se tapara la boca, en un pobre intento de contener su exaltación.

La presión siguió y la sheriff no tuvo mas remedio que dejar la frente de Soraka para volver a buscar el apoyó en la pared, manoteo un par de veces pero el placer que sentía hizo que los intentos fueran erráticos.

Soraka tenia lo que quería, el centró de la oficial haciendo presión sobre su rostro, dejándola a su merced mientras lo sentía latir con fuerza.

Volvió a sentir la presión de la mano de Caitlyn mientras sus muslos se cerraban cerca de su oreja antes de que el cuerpo que tenia arriba se sacudiera un par de veces con violencia para luego quedar inmóvil.

Aflojó un poco el agarre y la presión, mermando también el movimiento de su boca. Ahora volvía a las leves caricias con sus labios. Podía sentir a Caitlyn temblando de momento a otro, hasta que finalmente se separó.

La oficial hizo lo propio, arrastrando sus rodillas un poco hacia atrás y dejando caer sus caderas sobre el abdomen de la curandera.

Aun se cubría la boca y tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Soraka esperó que su respiración se calmara un poco para reincorporarse y sentarse también. Vio las intenciones de Caitlyn por bajarse de ella, pero poniendo sus palmas en cada uno de sus muslos se lo evitó.

—¿Estas bien?

—Sí— contestó, sacándose la mano de la boca inmediatamente, notando con eso lo fuerte que se había estado cubriendo— Tu deberías… deberías ir a limpiarte.

El comentario vino luego de que la sheriff le diera una disimulada vista a su cara y notara el brillo de su barbilla.

—¿Tú crees? — se extrañó la maga, llevándose una mano a la cara, limpiándose la zona húmeda.

—Sí, deberías— repitió, extendiéndose para recoger su camisa del suelo, tomando una de las mangas para limpiarle la quijada más propiamente— déjame…

Soraka se dejó limpiar mientras clavaba a su mirada en los ojos azules que se esforzaban por no mirarla directamente, sino a su piel, concentrada en su trabajo para escapar.

Tuvo que tomar entre sus manos la de Caitlyn para que la sheriff detuviera su labor y la mirara, sonriéndole con calidez.

—Cuando te sonrojas así, tus ojos resaltan mucho más, te hacen ver realmente muy hermosa.

—¡¿Y que demonios se supone que debo contestar a eso?!— se exaltó la oficial, haciendo sonreír aún más a la curandera.

—No necesitas contestar nada— la calmó llevando la mano que tenia agarrada hasta sus labios, besándola con cariño.

Caitlyn contempló el gesto, dejando caer la camisa para delinear con su pulgar el contorno de sus labios, deseándolo una vez más, acercándose para tomarlos con los suyos propios.

Se besaron perezosamente, hasta que la oficial tuvo que alejar un poco su rostro para bostezar.

El frio del ambiente golpeo con más fuerza su piel, previamente traspirada, y deseo poder cubrirse nuevamente con la frazada.

—Deberíamos dormir ahora— propuso la curandera, mirando los soñolientos ojos de la otra chica.

—Estoy bien— contestó la oficial, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la maga. Su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más pesado.

Soraka no dijo mas nada y, aun abrazando el cuerpo de la sheriff, lo empujo a un lado y lo acomodó en la cama, haciendo lo propio a su lado, tapando a ambas con la frazada de cama.

—No quiero dormir— confesaba ahora. Cuando ambas tenían el rostro perfilado a la otra.

—Mucho me temo que no tienes opción.

—No es suficiente tiempo…

La maga la miró con curiosidad, su mirada demostraba la lucha que libraba por no caer dormida y cerrar sus ojos de una vez.

—Esta bien, Caitlyn. Tenemos todo el día de mañana y todos estos días que dura el viaje también.

—Sigue sin ser suficiente…

No necesitaba que se le diga más. Entendía a que se refería como también sabía que no había nada por decir a eso.

Terminó por acercarse y darle un sentido beso en los labios. Se alejó a los pocos segundos, viendo que los parpados de la oficial estaban cerrados y el resto de su rostro descansaba tranquilo en la almohada, aun perfilada a ella.

La contempló respirar con lentitud y pausa, comprendiendo que ya estaba dormida.

Se acomodó en su lado de la cama, buscando por debajo de la frazada la mano de Caitlyn, tomándola con cuidado, jugando con sus dedos.

Se concentró en el rostro que tenía en frente mientras sentía que el sueño ya la alcanzaba tambien.

Dio su último esfuerzo en memorizarlo. Quería guardar ese recuerdo con ella, como había guardado tantos otros momentos que apreciaba para verlo y recordarlo luego…

En la eternidad.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

 _-Mi naturaleza es fuego y yo incendiare a este mundo-_

 _-Andrea P. Lancer_


End file.
